Chu! Chu! Lu! (I, Horse and Love)
by HHS Hyuuga L
Summary: Luhan. Ia nekat kabur demi menolak perjodohan bersama Pria impiannya (Ideal). Hingga sebuah ciuman membuatnya berakhir bersama Pria Kikir, Pemaksa, Kasar dan Egois. Namun, dari bibir itu pula, segala petualangan yang tak pernah Luhan alami, akan Ia jalani. Bersama dirinya, kuda yang Ia tunggangi dan perasaan yang baru pertama kali Ia rasakan. HUNHAN/ GS/ Adventure/ Joseon-Saeguk
1. Chapter 1 : The First Encounter With you

**Chu! Chu! Lu! (I, Horse and Love)**

.

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

 **Cast:**

Sehun, Luhan and Others

This is **GS**

And

Rate **M**

.

.

.

 **WARNING:** TYPO, EYD, KBBI and ETC!

DLDR!

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** STORY BELONG TO L. CAST BUKAN MILIK L ^-^

.

.

 **H** APPY **R** EADING **AND W** ELCOME **\^-^/**

.

.

 **T** erlihat seorang yeoja dengan hanbok berwarna biru langit tengah duduk di sebuah taman yang luas. Rambut indahnya, Ia biarkan tergerai hingga ke pinggang untuk menutupi pundak mungilnya. Sejak Ia masih kecil, Ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi taman tersebut. Ia selalu menyukai suasana tenang yang mengelilingi taman, meski ada beberapa penjaga yang bertugas di sana, namun tak menganggu ketenangan yang sangat Ia sukai.

"Nona Luhan,"

.

Yeoja tersebut bernama Luhan. Lebih tepatnya Xi Luhan. Ia merupakan Putri satu-satunya dari Hakim di kota Miryang ini, Xi Zhoumi. Ibunya telah meninggalkan ketika melahirkannya, sehingga Luhan kecil tak begitu mengetahui bagaimana rasanya disayangi oleh seseorang yang berstatus sebagai Ibu.

Luhan merupakan Putri yang sangat cantik. Bahkan kecantikannya tersebar hingga ke penjuru negara manapun. Tak ada satu orangpun yang tak akan terpesona hanya dengan memandang wajahnya. Dia memiliki wajah yang begitu ayu, bola mata Rusa cantik yang bersinar, hidung bengir mungil dan bibir merekah merah sewarna delima.

Setiap hari, ruangan kerja Ayahnya akan dipenuhi oleh tumpukan berkas-berkas. Bukan tumpukan berkas yang berisi kasus karena Ia adalah seoang Hakim. Melainkan tumpukan berkas pengajuan untuk melamar Putri cantik miliknya.

.

Terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Seketika Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang ke asal suara. Itu Bibi Kim. Dayang yang selalu menemani Luhan sejak Ia masih kecil. Meski Luhan tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang Ibu, Ia amat sangat bersyukur karena Bibi Kim seolah menjadi Ibu keduanya.

Ia merawat dan menjaga Luhan sedari Ia kecil hingga Ia dewasa. Bibi Kim selalu menemaninya dan mendengar semua keluh-kesahnya disaat Ia sedang bimbang. Luhan amat sangat menyayangi Bibi Kim, seperti Ia menyayangi Ayahnya.

"Bibi Kim."

Luhan mengembangkan senyum manisnya menyambut kedatang Bibi Kim kehadapannya.

"Waktu telah sore Nona, sebaiknya anda segera masuk kedalam. Cuaca sedang sangat tidak baik akhir-akhir ini."

Dengan sangat patuh Luhan pun bangkit dari tempat duduk nyamannya dan merangkul lengan Bibi Kim. Sontak saja itu membuat Bibi Kim terkejut. Meski Nona kecilnya; besar selalu melakukan hal tersebut terhadapnya, namun Ia tetap merasa tidak enak hati, mengingat kasta mereka yang berbeda.

"Nona," Bibi Kim menyuarakan protesnya.

Dengan santai Luhan mengeleng sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tau, Bibi Kim akan memprotes tingkah lakunya, namun Ia tak perduli. Ia tetap menautkan lengan mereka berdua. Hingga mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di atas tataminya, Ia memiliki sebuah kebiasan, sebelum Ia memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, Ia akan membuka jendela dan memandangi bintang-bintang yang ada di langit. Beberapa kali Luhan akan menujuk bintang-bintang tersebut dan menghitung satu persatu, namun hasilnya gagal. Ia akan selalu lupa sudah berapa bintang yang Ia telah hitung.

Sejak kecil, Luhan sangat ingin tau bagaimana rasanya keluar dari kotanya, berjelajah kehutan dan berburu Kelinci seperti yang dulu Ia lakukan bersama Ayahnya. Ia selalu menikmati saat-saat masa kecilnya.

Namun, disaat Luhan menginjak usia 15 tahun, segala kegiatan Luhan di batasi oleh sang Ayah. Luhan selalu memprotes tingkah protektif sang Ayah. Namun hanya berakhir dengan dia yang akan tetap menuruti ke inginan sang Ayah. Meski Luhan sangat menyukai kebebasan.

Merasa lelah dan tak berhasil menghitung semua bintang, Ia mengatupkan kembali jendela tersebut dan berbaring di atas futonnya untuk menjemput mimpi malam ini.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Bibi Kim memberitahunya bahwa Ayah memintanya untuk menemuinya di ruang kerja. Setelah menyelesaikan belajar melukisnya Luhan segera menemui sang Ayah. Mengetuk pintu dan mendengar suara berat di baliknya mengucapkan kata-kata 'Masuk.'

"Ada apa, Ayah memanggilku di pagi ini?"

Luhan membuka pertanyaan setelah Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tatami.

"Ayah telah tua, Putriku. Tak banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan seorang namja tua untuk mengurusi Putrinya yang telah menginjak dewasa."

Luhan menunggu dan menanti kalimat selanjutnya.

"Ayah ingin kau bertunangan dengan anak dari Gubernur di kota seberang. Ayah yakin Ia akan menjaga-"

"Ayah..." Luhan berucap lirih. "Aku belum memikirkan untuk menikah. Aku masih ingin menemani Ayah. Usiakupun masih sangat muda untuk membina rumah tangga. Aku masih 21 tahun. Aku masih ingin bersama Ayah."

Perlahan Xi Zhoumi melangkah mendekati Putri satu-satunya, berdiri dan mengusap helai lembut miliknya, yang merupakan warisan dari mendiang sang Istri.

"Ayah hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Putriku."

"Aku tidak mau, Ayah." Luhan mengambil lengan besar tersebut dan merematnya erat. Ia sangat menyayangi Ayahnya. Ia tak akan tegah untuk meninggalkan Ayahnya sekarang. Ia masih ingin bermanja dan menikmati masa mudanya.

"Tapi, Putriku..."

"Bila Ayah tetap ingin melanjutkan pertunangan ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk memberontak. Aku tidak ingin menikah."

Luhanpun keluar dari ruangan tersebut sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki kecilnya. Menandakan Ia sedang dilanda kekesalan yang teramat dalam kepada Ayahnya.

.

Begitu melihat Luhan melintasinya, Bibi Kim pun mengikuti langkah sang Putri hingga mencapai bilik kamarnya sendiri.

"Bibi Kim, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Luhan dengan raut sedihnya.

Bibi Kim melangkah mendekat dan memeluk Luhan. Bibi Kimpun sudah mengangab Luhan seperti Putrinya sendiri. Merawat dengan ikhlas dan penuh kasih sayang sosok Luhan kecil yang sangat lucu.

"Bibi yakin Ayahmu hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu, Nona."

Bibi Kim mengetahui tentang berita ini sebelum Luhan mengetahuinya. Perjodohan Luhan dengan salah satu Putra dari Gubernur di kota seberang. Sudah menyebar dikalangan pelayan dan penjaga. Rencana matang tentang pesta tersebut telah di persiapkan oleh sang Hakim tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang Putri entah Ia menjawab untuk 'Iya' bertunangan atau 'Tidak'.

"Tapi aku tak menginginkan hal ini, Bi." Ia pun menggeleng dengan ributnya. "Aku tak menginginkan hal ini."

"Tenanglah Nona," Bibi Kim mengusap lengan Luhan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Nona." Bibi Kim menenangkan Luhan.

Luhan hanya mempererat pelukannya situbuh Bibi Kim.

.

.

.

Semua tak baik-baik saja seperti yang Bibi Kim lontarkan. Semua nampak kacau dan tidak sesuai pada apa yang Luhan harapkan. Pemberontakan yang Luhan ucapkanpun terealisasi.

Ia menolak untuk belajar. Belajar tata adat Istana, melukis dan merajut. Semua pelajaran yang selalu Ia tekenui. Ia pun menolak untuk keluar dari bilik kamarnya. Sampai Ia harus mengorbankan untuk tidak mengunjungi taman yang Ia sukai ketika sore menjelang. Bahkan, Ia menolak untuk memakan semua makanan yang selalu di antarkan oleh Bibi Kim. Luhan telah bertekat, Ia tak menginginkan hal ini. Ia akan menolak dan menentang dengan keras perjodohan dan pertunangan ini.

Luhan menyukai kebebasan yang mutlak. Di dalam lingkungan ayahnya saja, Ia bahkan tak diizinkan untuk keluar. Bagaimana disaat Ia telah memiliki seorang Suami? Mungkin Luhan hanya akan berada di dalam rumah tanpa diizinkan keluar sejengalpun.

Yang Luhan ketahui, semua anak dari Gubernur negeri seberang itu berperawakan menyeramkan dan berwajah tak tampan. Bertubuh tambun dan berperut buncit. Luhan sangat tak menginginkan terikat seperti itu bersama orang yang bukan seleranya. Ia ingin mencari Pangerannya sendiri.

"Nona Luhan, ayo buka pintunya. Bibi membawakan makanan favorit, Nona."

Suara Bibi Kim selalu terdengar berkali-kali lebih sering saat Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak memakan makanan miliknya. Luhan merasa bersalah karena membuat Bibi Kim merasa cemas terhadap dirinya.

"Aku tidak lapar, Bi. Beritahu Ayah, Aku tak akan makan sebelum perjodohan ini di batalkan."

.

.

.

Berhari-hari Luhan melakukan pemogokannya, tetapi pesta penyambutan dan persiapan pertunangannyapun semakin genjar di persiapkan. Ia merasa sangat kesal. Ayahnya membuat keputusan tanpa persetujuannya. Ia bahkan tak ingin menyambut sang tunangan tersebut. Yang entah seperti apa rupah aslinya.

Entah mengapa Luhan merasa putus asa dan ingin menyerah. Ia tak ingin menikah. Setidaknya belum untuk saat ini. Ia terus berjalan mondar-mandiri dari satu sudut ke sudut lain di kamarnya. Ia memikirkan sebuah cara agar Ia tak jadi menikah.

"Apa yang harusku lakukan?"

Luhan terus menerus melontarkan kalimat tanya tersebut. Seakan-akan kalimat tersebut dapat membebaskannya dari perjodohan ini. Disaat fikirannya tengah berkabut, Ia mendapatkan sebuah pencerahan berupa ide yang..., konyol. Luhanpun mengelengkan kepalanya, tak yakin dengan ide tersebut. Ia terus mondar-mandiri di dalam kamarnya, benar-benar putus asa. Kemudian Ia berhenti.

"Bila tak dicoba, mungkin aku tak akan mengetahui hasilnya."

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, Ia sangat yakin. Dan Ia akan mengambil resiko dari semua yang telah Ia ambil.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja dengan hanbok biru dongkernya menaiki sebuah kuda berwarna coklat. Hanok Ia kenakan untuk menghalau sinar mentari pagi menerpa kulit putih pucatnya. Ia memacu pelan kuda tersebut untuk mengamati suasana pasar yang begitu ramai dengan adanya jual-beli yang dilakukan. Telah dua hari Ia menginap kota tersebut. hanya untuk berlabu istirahat sebulum melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

Seketika mata kecilnya menangkap segerombolan orang mengerumuni sebuah tulisan yang terpampang; pengumuman. Ia pun turun dari atas kudanya, mengikat kuda tersebut dan berjalan menuju arah kerumunan orang tersebut untuk mencari tau pengumuman apa yang tertulis di sana.

 **Pesta penyambutan calon suami Putri dari Hakim Kota Miryang Nona Xi Luhan**

 **Setiap bagian dari warga kota Miryang diwajibkan hadir untuk meramaykan pesta penyambutan tersebut.**

Hanya pengumuman tak penting baginya, sebuah pesta. Ia mendecih. Pesta pernikahan Putri Hakim? Sangat tidak menarik. Ia pun berjalan kembali menuju kuda yang masih menunggunya dengan setia. Menunggangi Kuda tersebut dan berjalan kembali untuk menuju tempat penginapannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke penginapannya, Ia kembali memandangi kegiatan orang-orang kota Miryang. Satu hal yang dapat Ia simpulkan, orang di kota Miryang begitu ramah dan menyambut kedatang orang luar kota mereka dengan baik.

Sesampainya di penginapan, Ia turun dan mengikat kembali Kuda tersebut. melangkah menuju bilik kamarnya.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat, Sehun?"

"Malam ini."

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Kau tidak ingin menghadiri pesta perayaan dari Hakim kota ini? Aku dengar Putri dari sang Hakim sangat cantik sekali. Aku sebagai namja akan sangat menyesal bila melewatkan untuk memandang yeoja seperti tiu."

"Hanya memandang? Tak bisa memiliki. Kau menyedihkan, Hyung."

"YAKK! Setidaknya aku tau bagaimana cara menikmati hidup."

"Terserah kau, Hyung."

"Yakk! Oh Sehun."

Ia pun meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian. Sejak Ia mengenal Sehun sedari kecil, seperti itulah Ia. Menolak untuk ikut berbaur di keramaian. Ia lebih suka menyendiri dengan dunianya sendiri.

Chanyeolpun mengangkat bahunya acuh. Bila Sehun tak ikut, maka Ia akan bersiap untuk melihat sang Putri nanti malam sendirian.

.

.

.

Luhan tampak menawan malam ini, hanbok dengan bahan sutra berwarna peach membalut tubuh mungilnya. Rambut yang biasa tergerai, Ia buat kepangan di kedua sisinya, dengan hiasan rambut yang tersemat manis di atas kepalanya. Tak ada pandangan yang menolak untuk tak memandangnya. Semua terpesona kepadanya. Kecantikan Putri seorang Hakim tak di ragukan, dan pantas untuk tersemat kepada Luhan.

Luhan berdiri di salah satu sudut istana. Ia tak berencana untuk mendekat ke arah sang Ayah. Ia tau bahwa sang Ayah menampilkan senyum puas karena melihat Luhan akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiaanya.

Luhan melirik ke kiri dan kananya, Ia melontarkan senyum termanis yang Ia milikki kepada semua orang yang memandang dan terkagum kearahnya. Beberapa kali Luhan mendengar lontaran kalimat yang memuji dirinya.

Semua yeoja menatap kagum kepada Luhan yang begitu anggun. Dan para namja yang menatap memuja dan menyesal tak bisa mendapatkan Luhan Putri si Hakim yang sangat cantik.

Perlahan Luhan beringsut menjauh, untuk mendekati sebuah semak-semak tempat Ia menyimpan segala idenya. Ia mengawasi sekelilingnya. Ia Terus mundur dan dengan gerakan gesit Ia menyambar tas karung goni miliknya. Mengangkat sedikit ke atas hanboknya dan membuat langkah berlari secepat yang Ia bisa.

Ide konyol tersebut adalah kabur dari acara ini.

Zhoumi yang mengetahui Luhan kaburpun berteriak dan memerintahkan semua prajurut untuk menangkap dan menghentikan langkah Luhan.

"Hentikan Putri Luhan."

Suara Zhoumipun menggelegar. Tak di perintah dua kalipun semua prajurit mengejar langkah Luhan yang belum menjauh.

.

.

.

Luhan memeluk dengan erat tas tersebut. Ia terus-terusan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia masih berada di ingkungan istana.

"Aku tidak boleh sampai tertangkap."

Ia yang terus-terusan menatap kebelakang tak memperhatikan apa yang ada di depannya. Ia menabrak dada bidang seseorang. Membuat langkahnya berhenti seketika. Sejenak Luhan terpesona melihat sosok tersebut. Namja tampan dengan mata tajam, hidung yang menjulang tinggi dan bibir kissable yang menawan.

Namun Ia kembali teringat, Ia menoleh kembali ke belakang, belum melihat tanda-tanda para prajurit yang mengejarnya. Ia pun bergegas untuk kembali berlari. Namun langkah kecilnya terhenti ketika namja didepannya ini mencekal lengannya.

Luhanpun menatap lengannya yang ditahan, dan mengernyit menatap namja tersebut.

"PUTRI LUHAN!"

Teriakan tersebut terdengar. Luhan meronta-ronta meminta untuk lengannya di lepaskan. Namun namja tersebut hanya diam dan memperhatikan Luhan dengan seksama.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku, Tuan."

Nihil. Namja di depannya tak melepaskannya sedikitpun. Cekalannya makin mengerat. Luhan begitu panik mendengar teriakan dari para prajutit yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kumohon." Luhan memasang wajah memelasnya. "Tolong lepas, Tuan." Luhan terus menerus meronta untuk melepaskan diri.

"Berjanjilah untuk kembali."

Seketika pegangan di lengan Luhanpun terlepas.

'Berjanjilah untuk kembali? Apa maksudnya?' Luhan bermonolog didalam hatinya. Sejenak Ia terpaku dan menatap balas namja di depannya.

"PUTRI LUHAN!"

Suara yang semakin jelas tersebut membuat Luhan kembali tersadar. Ia kembali berlari. Sejenak Ia menolehkan kembali kepalanya ke arah sang namja yang masih saja memandangnya.

"ITU PUTRI LUHAN!"

Mendengar teriakan tersebut Luhan semakin mempercepat berlarinya dan melupakan namja dengan kalimat anehnya.

'Berjanjilah untuk kembali.'

"Kita harus cepat menangkap Putri Luhan sebelum Ia memasuki hutan." Ucap salah satu pengawal yang tepat berada di samping namja tersebut.

Ia membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kerumunan tempat pesta tersebut berlangsung. Ia mematut langkah kakinya yang panjang menuju namja dengan hanbok hijau daun yang dihiasi aksen garis yang melengkung.

"Aku turut prihatin, Sepupuku." Ia menepuk pundak namja tersebut. "Aku rasa dia tak ingin memiliki seorang suami yang terlalu tampan sepertimu, Kris."

"Dia akan kembali, Minho."

Dan Minho tetap menepuk-nepuk punggung Kris seolah merasa iba.

Dia bersyukur Luhan kabur, karena Luhan pernah menolak lamaran yang Ia ajukan secara terang-terangan. Mendengar Ia akan di jodohkan dengan sepupunya membuat Minho sedikit merasa..., Iri. Namun lihat sekarang? Sang Putri kabur. Minho harus mengucap syukur atau sebaliknya?

.

.

.

Luhan tak mengetahui Ia berada dimana. Ia tak perduli dengan tempat minim pencahayaan dan banyaknya pohon-pohon yang berjejer di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Yang Ia tau, Ia harus lari sejauh mungkin untuk menghindari para prajurit yang masih tetap mengejarnya memasuki hutan.

"Tuhan, selamatkan aku."

Luhan terus bergumam kalimat doa terus menerus. Berharap akan ada yang menyelamatkannya.

Mendengar suara pacuan kuda, Luhan langsung saja berbelok arah dan bersembunyi di balik semak belukar yang akan melindungi tubuhnya dari pengelihatan para pengawal Ayahnya.

Ia mengintip dari celah sempit di semak tersebut, Ia tidak menemukan para pengawal Ayahnya, melainkan menemukan seorang pemuda yang memacu Kudanya santai di tengah hutan.

Luhan terus menolehkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya pemuda tersebut, menerka berapa lama lagi para pengawal untuk melintasi jalanan ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Luhan bertanya entah kepada siapa? Bila Ia terus-terusan bersembunyi disini, besar kemungkinan Ia akan segera ditemukan dan usahanya untuk kabur sejauh ini akan sia-sia saja.

Luhan bangkit dari duduk jongkoknya, keluar dari balik semak-semak.

"YAK! KAU NAMJA BERKUDA!"

Teriakannya dengan begitu lantang.

Seketika namja tersebut menghentikan langkah kudanya. Membalik kuda tersebut.

Ia Sehun.

Sehun sedikit mengernyit melihat seorang yeoja tenga terengah-engah, peluh menghiasi wajahnya yang ayu.

'Kenapa yeoja ini ada di tengah hutan belantara?'

Luhanpun berlari kembali menghampiri namja tersebut. Ia dengan tergesah-gesah membuka tas yang sejak tadi Ia dekap di dada. Mengobrak-abrik isi di dalamnya mencari sesuatu. Ketemu. Langsung saja Ia menyodorkan sebungkus sedang tersebut ke hadapan Sehun.

"Aku tau kau butuh uang, aku punya uang. Aku akan memberikan semua koin uang yang aku miliki, asal kau mengajakku untuk keluar dari kota ini."

Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Sehun semakin mengernyit menatap Luhan.

Kemudian Ia membalik kembali kudanya untuk menyambung langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Meninggalkan Luhan. Yang Sehun tau, yeoja ini gila.

"YAKK! Kau harus mengajakku!"

Luhan pun berlari untuk mengejar Sehun. Ia menarik lengan hanbok Sehun. Berhasil namja itu menghentikan kudanya dan kembali menatap ke arah Luhan.

"Kenapa aku harus mengajakmu?"

"Karena aku punya uang."

Luhan kembali menyodorkan sekantung koin uang miliknya kehadapan Sehun.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan uang."

Sehun kembali membalik tubuhnya. Namun Luhan begitu keras kepala, Ia terus menerus menarik lengan hanbok Sehun.

"Kau harus mengajakku!"

Merasa sangat geram Sehun kembali berbalik. Ia merampas sekantung koin uang tersebut, membukanya dan seolah menhitung berapa banyak koin yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ini terlalu sedikit."

Sehun melempar kantung tersebut, dan ditangkap kembali oleh Luhan.

"Kau bilang tidak tertarik dengan uang?!"

"Aku berubah fikiran."

"Aku Cuma punya ini. Aku mohon ajak aku." Luhan menampilkan ekspresi seperti anak Rusa yang berharap di adopsi oleh calon majikan yang menemukannya.

Sehun mendecih. Kemana perginya yeoja keras kepala barusan?

Sehun merebut kembali kantung tersebut.

"Kau masih memilik yang lain."

Pertanyaan ataukan pernyataan?

Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya. Memiliki apa? Di dalam tasnya hanya ada dua pasang hanbok. Ia tak memiliki apapun lagi selain itu? Ia tak memikirkan untuk membawa apapun ketika pergi.

Perlahan Sehun merunduk menghadap pas diwajah Luhan. Tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh bagian pipi Luhan.

Luhan terdiam dan mencoba mencerna semuanya.

Ibu jari Sehun mengusap belahan bawah bibir Luhan. Matanya terpaku ke arah dua belah bibir merekah sewarna delima tersebut.

"Kau punya ini."

Sehun langsung menyatukan ke dua bibir mereka, mengecup dengan lembut dan melumat beberapa kali,

Luhan terpaku. Matanya membola. Nafasnya Ia tahan. Ini..., ciuman pertamanya.

Sehun masih terus menerus memangut bibir manis Luhan. Hingga-

"PUTRI LUHAN!"

-suara bising itu membuat Sehun dengan engan menjauh dari Luhan.

"Cih, mengganggu." Sehun mengalihkan perhartiannya ke arah Luhan yang tetap diam dengan bibir sedikit terbuka dan wajah memerah sempurna.

"Cepat naik."

Diam. Luhan masih belum kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"ITU PUTRI LUHAN!"

Suara melengking itu menyadarkan Luhan. Sehun dengan cepat menarik lengan Luhan untuk terduduk di hadapannya. Luhan begitu terkejut. Posisi ini seolah Sehun memeluk Luhan dari arah belakang.

Sehun dengan cepat memacu langkah kudanya, menjauhi para prajurit. Membelah langit malam diiringi cahaya bulan yang menyinari langkah cepat sang kuda.

Perlahan Luhan menyentuhkan kepalan mungilnya ke arah dada, meremas hanboknya bagian tersebut. Seolah bertanya kenapa jantungnya tak berpacu dengan normal?

Ini pertama kali Ia keluar dari istana setelah sekian lama.

Ini pertama kali Ia melakukan hal gila hingga usianya 21 tahun.

Ini pertama kali Ia sedekat ini dengan seorang namja, kecuali Ayahnya.

Dan ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mencium bibirnya.

Ciuman pertamanya.

Luhan menyentuh bibir bagian bawahnya. Kelembutan dari sang namja di belakangnya seolah masih tertinggal disana.

Dan dari bibir itu pula, segala petualangan yang tak pernah Luhan alami akan Ia jalani. Bersama dirinya, kuda yang Ia tunggangi dan perasaan bergetar yang baru pertama kali Ia alami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **안녕** **...**

Berjumpa kembali bersama **L** ^_^

 **L** comeback membawa saudara kembar ni.

 **L** namain mereka berdua **"2 C Twins"** , **"Chu! Chu! Lu!"** and **"Cinderella of Black Angel".** Satu genre **YAOI** dan **GS**.

Ini bakal jadi tantangan buat **L** , karena **CCL** mengusung tema kerajaan. Hihi ^_^V

Sebenernya ini belum kambek(?) **L**. Tapi angeb aja udah bocor kayak album-album BB  & GB korea #Plakkk wkwkkw :v

Dan buat saudaranya **CCL** , mungkin beberapa hari kedepan baru berojol(?) *mana ada saudara kembar ngak berojol baren **g L** *lemparkerikil AMPUNN!

 **CoBA** lagi peroses ni. Jadi, angeb aja berojol bareng, wkwk.

Adakah yang mau mengucapkan WELCOME buat **L**? Wkwk

Semoga kalian senang ya dengan apa yang **L** bawa ^_^

Bolehkah **L** menanti cuap-cuap kalian di kolom review tentang **Chu!** **Chu! Lu!** **(I, Horse and Love)**?

 **L** tungguin, ne.

 **ありがとう ございます。。。** **^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 : Back To Me

**Chu! Chu! Lu! (I, Horse and Love)**

.

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

 **Cast:**

Sehun, Luhan and Others

This is **GS**

And

Rate **M**

.

.

.

 **WARNING:** TYPO, EYD, KBBI and ETC!

DLDR!

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** STORY BELONG TO **L**. CAST BUKAN MILIK **L** ^-^

.

.

 **H** APPY **R** EADING **AND W** ELCOME **\^-^/**

.

-Back To Me-

.

 **Y** ifan sedang berada di dalam bilik kamar miliknya. Ia membuka jendela dan menatap jauh ke arah depan sana. Ingatannya seolah melayang kepada kejadian 2 hari yang lalu, dimana tunangannya melarikan diri didepan matanya. Dan Ia dengan suka rela melepaskannya begitu saja.

 **Flashback ON**

Di dalam hutan yang lebat tersebut, Yifan sedang mengarahkan anak panahnya ke arah buruan yang hendak Ia tangkap, seekor Kijang yang memiliki tubuh sangat gemuk.

Matanya kanannya tertutup, dan mata kirinya terfokus ke arah sang Kijang. Perlahan Ia menarik ujung busur tersebut setelah yakin bidikannya tak akan meleset. Namun belum sempat Ia menarik jauh busur tersebut, sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

Yifan menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Minho sang Sepupu sebagai pelaku yang mengagalkan perburuan Yifan.

Minho berdiri sambil melipat lengannya dan menyimpannya di balik saku Hanbok sutranya.

"Aku hanya memberitahukan kabar baik untukmu,"

Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Selamat kau mendapatkan Putri yang tak bisa aku dapatkan."

Sambung Minho. Namun kelanjutan kalimat Minho malah menambah kerutan di dahi Yifan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Bila ini bukan sesuatu yang sangat penting, jangan menganggu perburuanku, Minho."

Yifan kembali mengarahkan panahnya untuk menerkam sang Kijang.

"Putri Hakim kota Miryang, Xi Luhan."

Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya, Ia menoleh tepat ke arah Minho dan melupakan buruannya.

"Maksudmu?"

Xi Luhan. Jelas Yifan mengetahui siapa itu Luhan. Anak dari Hakim kota Miryang Xi Zhoumi, yang terkenal akan kecantikannya yang begitu memikat. Kecantikan alamiah yang begitu membius setiap mata yang memandang ke arahnya.

"Kau telah berhasil melamarnya?"

Yifan mengetahui bahwa Minho begitu terpikat akan sosok Luhan. Dan telah mengajukan sebuah lamaran terhadap sang Putri Hakim. 'Apakah Putri menerima lamaran Minho?' fikir Yifan. Karena sejauh yang Yifan tau, Xi Luhan selalu menolak setiap lamaran yang di ajukan terhadapnya. Meski dari kasta yang lebih tinggi dari jabatan Ayahnya; Hakim, Luhan tetap menolaknya dengan halus.

Minho menggeleng. Minho menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Yifan.

"Selamat, mungkin Dia menanti lamaran darimu."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Minho."

Minho mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Dia akan jadi milikmu. Xi Luhan jadi milikmu."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Minho pergi meninggalkan Yifan yang masih berdiri terdiam di tempatnya.

Tak ingin berkecambuk dengan fikirannya sendiri, Yifan memutuskan menyelesaikan perburuannya dan kembali menuju kediamannya untuk menanyakan kejelasan dari apa yang Minho lontarkan.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai, Yifan langsung menyambung langkahnya untuk menuju ruangan Ayahnya. Setelah mendengar kalimat 'Masuk' Yifan bergegas mendorong pintu tersebut, memberi hormat dan duduk di hadapan Ayahnya yang sedang memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah sebuah gulungan berisi laporan bulanan tentang Kota yang Ia pimpin.

Setelah merasa tak ada sesuatu yang menganjal, Ia mengulung kembali berkas tersebut dan menatap ke arah Anak lelakinya.

"Apa yang menganggu sehingga kau datang kemari, Nak? Tak seperti biasanya."

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar kejelasan mengenai Xi Luhan, Ayah."

"Xi Luhan Putri Hakim kota Miryang?"

"Ne. Kenapa Minho mengatakan Putri sang Hakim akan menjadi milikku? Apakah Ayah mengajukan lamaran tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

Sang Ayah tersenyum tipis.

"Ayah fikir kau juga mengingingkannya seperti Minho dan yang lainnya. Apakah Ayah salah?"

Yifan menghebuskan nafasnya dengan begitu kasar.

"Seharusnya Ayah meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu dariku. Aku hanya mendengar beberapa hal tentang Putri Hakim dan aku tak pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Akan sangat tidak menyenangkan bila nanti aku bertemu dengannya."

"Kau bisa mengunjunginya ke Miryang."

"Tapi Ayah, Minho lebih dahulu menginginkannya."

"Tapi Putri itu sendiri yang menolaknya. Bila kau merasa tak nyaman, kau bisa membahas ini dengan Minho. Bila urusanmu telah selesai, kau bisa keluar, karena pekerjaanku sebagai Gubernur tidaklah sedkit."

Yifanpun bangkit, membungkuk hormat kepada sang Ayah dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Minho sedang berlatih memanah di bagian belakang istana. Ia begitu fokus dalam membidik tiap titiknya, sehingga tak ada satupun yang terlewatkan. Ketika hendak melepaskan kembali busurnya, Ia melirik ke arah Yifan yang ikut hadir di sampingnya untuk membidik satu titik yang sama.

"Semua ini ulah Ayahku."

Yifan berujar sambil melepaskan satu anak panahnya. Kena.

"Aku tau. Jangan terlalu tidak enak, Sepupuku." Minho terkekeh sedikit.

"Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap-"

"Kau akan menyukainya. Dia sangat cantik dan lembut."

Minho menurunkan alat panahannya dan menatap ke arah Yifan.

"Bila kau ingin menemuinya di Kota Miryang, Aku akan menemanimu."

Minho menepuk pelan punggung Yifan dan berlalu meninggalkan Yifan sendirian.

Sepeninggalan Minho, Yifan terus melanjutkan memanahnya. Perasaannya berkecambuk dan terus berputar dalam satu kalimat 'Xi Luhan'.

"Xi Luhan."

Yifan bergumam melesakan terakhir anak panahnya, Ia benar-benar penasaran akan sosok sang Putri Hakim. Yifan berlalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

Akibat rasa penasaran yang tak terbendung, Yifan membelah jarak antara kotanya menuju tempat kediaman Xi Luhan, Kota Miryang. Ia menunggangi kudanya dan mengenakan pakaian yang biasa. Bukan hanbok berbahan sutra yang selalu Ia kenakan. Ia hanya tak ingin ada orang yang mengenali jati dirinya sebagai Putra dari seorang Gubernur.

Ia sampai di petang hari di Kota Miryang. Ia menempuh perjalanan yang begitu panjang.

Mengandalkan petunjuk yang Ia dapatkan dari warga sekitar untuk mengetahui dimana kediaman Hakim yang begitu ternama di Kota ini, Yifan sampai di depan gerbang tersebut.

Yifan hanya melirik dari kejauhan, Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk masuk. Ia hanya ingin mengawasi dari kejauhan seperti apa sosok Putri Hakim tersebut. Mungkin hanya keberuntungan yang bisa membuat Yifan dapat melihat sang Putri.

Yifan menggiring Kudanya untuk mengelilingi pagar pembatas rumah yang hanya seukuran dagu orang dewasa. Hingga pandangannya berhenti di sebuah halaman yang begitu luas dan melihat seorang yeoja sedang duduk di sebuah batu tyang menyerupai tempat duduk.

Ia tersenyum hanya karena memandang langit yang sedang berwarna jingga.

"Apakah itu Xi Luhan?"

Yifan bertanya tanpa tau jawabannya. Ia hanya memandang setiap pergerakan kecil yang yeoja tersebut lakukan.

Bagaimana caranya Ia tersenyum hanya karena memandang langit.

Bagaimana Ia menghalau rambut indahnya untuk terselip di balik daun telinga yang kecil.

Hingga pertanyaan yang tak Ia dapati jawabannya terjawab.

"Nona Luhan,"

Luhan pun menoleh dengan anggunnya, Ia melempar senyum yang begitu lepas ke arah wanita setengah baya yang mendekatinya.

 **Deg...**

Perasaan Yifan berdetak dan berdesir. Melihat senyum Luhan. Senyum ini begitu berbeda ketika Luhan menatap langit. Ini begitu lepas dan memancarkan kecantikannya.

Yifan tetap mengikuti pergerakan Luhan yang bergelayut manja hingga menghilang dari pandangannya.

Yifan menunggangi kembali kudanya untuk kembali ke Kotanya. Satu kata yang Yifan bisa simpulkan untuk Luhan.

'Ia begitu..., cantik dan menebarkan aura ketenangan yang mengetarkan hati.'

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu, Yifan mendapati dirinya selalu menyempati diri untuk berkunjung ke Kota Miryang hanya untuk memandang Luhan dari luar pagar yang membatasi mereka. Namun setelah beberapa hari kemudian, Yifan tak lagi mendapati Luhan di taman biasa di belakang istananya.

'Apakah Luhan sakit? Atau hanya tak ingin keluar dari bilik kamarnya?' Yifan selalu menanyakan hal tersebut kepada dirinya.

Hingga hari dimana Yifan akan dapat memandang Luhan dari dekat tiba, hari perjumpaan pertama mereka. Mungkin perjumpaan pertama bagi Luhan untuk melihat sosok calon suami.

Yifan sedikit terlambat karena ada beberapa hal yang harus Ia selesaikan. Hingga bola matanya menatap sosok yang berlari terus menerus tanpa menatap jalan di depannya.

 **Bruukkk...**

Yifan dan Luhan saling menatap satu sama lain.

Yeoja yang begitu cantik, bola mata mirip Rusa yang bersinar, hidung bengir yang mengiringi bibir mungil sewarna buah delima.

Melihat Luhan yang seolah ingin menghindarinya, Yifan mencekal lengan atas kecil milik Luhan.

"PUTRI LUHAN!"

Teriakan tersebut terdengar, membuat Yifan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah segerombolan prajurit tersebut. Melihat Luhan yang meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan Yifan tau bahwa Luhan kabur dari acara perjumpaan pertama mereka. Meski samar, Yifan mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku, Tuan."

Mengetahui fakta tersebut, membuat Yifan sedikit kesal. Ia mengeratkan cekalannya.

"Kumohon." Luhan memasang wajah memelas.

"Tolong lepas, Tuan." Luhan terus menerus meronta untuk melepaskan diri.

"Berjanjilah untuk kembali."

Entah karena hal apa, Yifan mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dan melepaskan cekalannya terhadap Luhan.

Satu hal yang Ia yakini, Luhan pergi untuk kembali.

 **Flashback OFF**

Yifan tertawa. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya melepaskan cekalan tersebut. Telah 2 hari berlalu semenjak perginya Luhan dari Kota Miryang, semoga tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, Yifan berharap.

Tiba-tiba suara seorang pelayan menyampaikan pesan dari sang Ayah yang mengatakan ingin Yifan segera menghadap ke ruangannya.

Yifan masuk dan duduk di atas tatami.

"Ayah tidak menyangka sedikitpun, Putri dari Hakim yang begitu terhormat kabur dari acara pertunangannya."

Ayahnya menuang minuman yang ada di atas meja tersebut dan meminumnya.

"Ayah hanya ingin memberitahu, bahwa Ayah akan membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Putri Hakim tersebut."

Seketika Yifan tersentak karena kaget.

"Aku tidak mau, Ayah."

Yifan menyuarakan ketidaksukaannya. Ia merasa benar-benar telah jatuh cinta terhadap sosok Luhan. Cinta pandangan pertama. Dan Yifan berjanji-

"Apa maksudmu, Nak? Di bahkan meninggalkanmu dan pergi"

"Aku akan membawanya kembali, Ayah."

-akan membuat Luhan kembali dan melanjutkan pertunangan ini bersama-sama.

.

.

.

Telah dua hari Luhan menunggangi kuda ini, tak sekalipun mata Rusanya terpejam. Ia merasa perasaan berdebar, akankan para prajurit ayahnya akan mengejarnya hingga kemari. Luhan merasa resah. Salahkah Ia yang hanya ingin pendapatnya di dengarkan?

Hingga Kuda yang mereka tunggangi memasuk sebuah pagar dengan tulisan 'Kota Suwon' di atasnya. Kuda tersebut perlahan melambat, dan Luhan terus menerus menolehkan kepalanya dengan antusias ke kiri dan ke kanan. Namun suara bass dari balik punggungnya ini membuatnya berhenti memandang ke ramaian Kota.

"Turun."

Suara tersebut tegas dan tak terbantahkan. Sehingga membuat Luhan bergegas turun dengan susah payah dari atas Kuda tersebut.

Luhan mendekap dengan erat tasnya, melirik sekali lagi ke setiap sudut. Hingga pandangannya melihat ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang tampak sedang bermabuk-mabukan di ujung jalan sana.

Luhan mendongak menatap ke arah orang yang membawanya ke luar dari Kota kelahirannya. Selama 2 hari mereka tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, mereka terus menembus hutan, siang, malam dalam keheningan.

Kuda beserta penunggangnyapun berlalu melewati Luhan. Luhan melihat ke arah Kuda yang berjalan pelan tersebut. Luhan menarik lengan hanbok pemuda tersebut seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Tuan, kau ingin ke mana? Kau tak akan meninggalkan aku, bukan?"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap datar ke arah Luhan. Ia menghentak lengan Luhan yang mencekal bajunya.

"Bukankah kau menginginkan aku membawamu keluar dari Kota itu. Dan aku telah membawamu jauh dari kota tersebut. Aku tidak mengatakan akan membawamu ke manapun aku pergi. Itu berarti kita berpisah disini dan urusan kita selesai."

Sehun menjalankan kembali kudanya, Ia benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan di Kota ini sendirian.

Luhan mengembuskan nafas lelahnya. Semua yang di katakan Sehun benar, Luhan hanya memintanya untuk membawanya keluar dari Kota Miryang. Dan memang pantas Sehun meninggalkannya di sini.

Luhan membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun, berjalan berlawanan arah darinya.

Luhan berjalan sambil terus menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Beberapa penduduk menatap aneh ke arahnya. Jelas saja, penampilan Luhan benar-benar berbeda. Ia dengan hiasan kepala yang tampak sangat mahal, hanbok dengan kain sutra yang membalut tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar tampak sangat mencolok. Namun Luhan balas semua pandangan tersebut, dengan senyum manisnya.

Ketika melewati sebuah kedai makanan, perut Luhanpun berbunyi.

Luhan memandang ke arah dalam kedai tersebut, melihat betapa lahapnya orang yang ada di sana menyantap bakso bulat tersebut. Luhan menyentuh perutnya yang berbunyi.

"Aku lapar,"

Ia bergumam sambil meneguk kasar air liurnya. Ia bahkan tak makan selama 2 hari dan tak tidur. Pantas saja bila perutnya mengharab untuk segera di isi. Ia juga tak memiliki tenaga bila tak makan. Sedangkan Ia harus terus bertahan hidup di Kota orang.

Mata Rusanya menangkap seorang Ibu setengah baya tengah kesusahan mengambil kembali bahan belanjaannya yang jatuh berceceran di jalan. Satu yang Luhan pertanyaakan 'Kenapa tidak ada satupun orang yang menolongnya? Mereka semua hanya melewati saja tanpa ada rasa perduli.'

Sesuai pelajaran yang selalu Ia dapatkan, Ia harus membantu orang yang kesusahan.

Luhan berjalan ke arah sang Ibu dan membantu mengumpulkan sayur dan buah-buahan yang jatuh di atas tanah.

"Tidak perlu, Saya bisa sendiri, Nona."

"Tidak apa. Saya hanya ingin membantu."

Setelah selesai sang Ibu mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Apakah Nona orang luar dari Kota ini?"

Ibu tersebut bertanya dan jawab anggukan dari Luhan.

"Ne."

"Dimana Suamimu? Tidak baik berkeliaran di sini tanpa ada yang menemani, Nona."

Ibu tersebut menampilkan raut yang begitu ketakutan, seolah akan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Luhan.

"Saya belum menikah."

Luhan tersenyum canggung.

"Lebih baik Nona mencari penginapan untuk bermalam, karena bila malam telah tiba Kota ini akan-"

Ucapan sang Ibu tersebut terpotong.

"YAKKK! BIBI TUA AKU MENYURUHMU UNTUK MEMUNGGUTI BELANJAAN YANG TERJATUH BUKAN MENGOBROL!"

"Maaf saya harus pergi, Nona."

Ibu tersebut mengeluarkan satu buah Apel yang sempat tejatuh tadi.

"Ambillah, Nona. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Semoga Tuhan melindungi, Nona."

Sang Ibu tersebut pergi menjauh dari jangkauan pengelihatan Luhan.

Luhan sedikit binggung terhadap kalimat terakhir Ibu tersebut. Namun Luhan tak terlalu mengambil pusing hal tersebut, Ia tersenyum menatap buah Apel tersebut.

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan terlalu kelaparan."

Luhan mengigit Apel tersebut dan memakannya dengan lahap.

.

.

.

Hari telah begitu petang ketika Sehun memasuki Kota Yongin. Malam ini, Ia akan menginap di Kota ini sebelum esok pagi melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia mengiring Kudanya ke tempat peristirahatan khusus Kuda bagi para pengunjung kedai kecil ini.

Sehun membuka tabir penghalang pintu masuk. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di pojok ruangan. Menjatuhkan dirinya dan bersandar sebentar untuk menghilangkan pegal pada punggungnya sebelum Ia memulai untuk memesan makanan.

Hingga telinganya mendengar percakapan dari dua orang yang bersebrangan dari tempat duduk yang Sehun pilih.

"Aku dengan Kota Suwon semakin menyeramkan. Banyak sekali orang yang tak berani hanya untuk mengecek Kuda mereka bila matahari terbenam. Mereka akan mengurung diri mereka di dalam rumah sampai fajar benar-benar menyingsing." Ahjussi tua itu bercerita dengan begitu antusias.

"Aku juga mendengar, tingkat kriminalitas di sana benar-benar begitu memprihatinkan. Para petinggi di sana kebanyakan telah menyerah untuk menangani masalah di kota tersebut." Dan teman sang Ahjussi menimpali.

Sehun sedikit mengernyitkan dahi miliknya. Kota Suwon? Sepertinya Ia pernah mendengar nama Kota tersebut, terasa tidak asing. Tapi di mana?

"Aku lebih baik memutari mencari jalan lain dari pada harus melewati Kota menyeramkan seperti itu."

Kedua Ahjussi tersebut terus bercerita dengan Sehun yang mencuri dengar ucapan mereka. Suwon? Sehun terus memutar otaknya. Suwon? Kota Suwon? Bukankah itu Kota tempat Ia-

"Tuan ingin memesan makanan?"

Sehun berdiri dan bergegas pergi dari kedai tersebut menuju ke arah sang Kuda.

-Meninggalkan seorang yeoja yang menumpang kepadanya dengan membayar sekantung uang koin emas dan ciuman.

.

.

.

Ketika langit menampilkan semburat orangenya, Luhan melihat kembali perbedaan dari Kota ini.

"Kenapa semua orang bergegas untuk pulang?"

Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Luhan kembali menyambung langkah tak tentu arah miliknya.

"Aku lapar."

Luhan kembali bergumam. Satu Apel tak akan cukup mengganjal perutnya yang sudah tak terisi selama 2 hari.

"Aku harus tidur dimana malam ini? Aku tak punya uang untuk menyewa penginapan."

Luhan terus mendesah lelah. Mungkin ini salah satu resiko Luhan yang memilih kabur dari rumahnya yang nyaman.

Luhan kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, hingga Ia melihat gerombolan orang yang Ia lihat sedang mabuk-mabukan ketika Ia baru sampai di Kota ini.

Hingga salah satu dari orang tersebut melihatnya, dan bersiul dengan genitnya.

"Butuh tempat tidur, Nona? Kau bisa tidur di atasku? Kalau kau mau, bisa tidur di bawahku."

Teman-temannya tertawa dengan begitu keras mendengar lelucon yang sama sekali tak lucu bagi Luhan. Ia mendekap tasnya lebih erat dan menjauhi rombongan tersebut.

Namun bukan memperluas jarak, malah gerombolan tersebut makin mendekat ke arah Luhan. Luhan mempercepat laju langkah kaki mungilnya. Luhan menatap kesekelilingnya, Ia ingin minta bantuan. Namun melihat keadaan di sekitarnya, seolah tak ada kehidupan sama sekali.

"Kemana perginya semua orang?"

Luhan kembali menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Para pengejarnya, semakin mendekat. Tak ada pilihan lain, lebih baik Luhan lari ke hutan dan bersembunyi.

Terlambat, salah satu dari antara mereka yang berkisar 5 orang telah mencekal lengannya dan membuat tubuh mungil Luhan menubruk dadanya.

"Wow. Kau mainan yang sangat cantik."

Dan dibalas tawa cekikikan dari teman-temannya.

Luhan ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Luhan bisa mencium aroma soju dari mulut sang pencekal lengannya. Mereka semua mabuk. Luhan menyesal tak mempelajari bela diri untuk melindungi dirinya.

Perlahan wajah sang pemuda tersebut mendekat ke arah Luhan, hendak menciumnya. Dengan keberanian yang begitu tinggi, Luhan membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala sang pencekal dan menginjak kaki pemuda tersebut.

"Aww."

Mendapat kesempatan karena cekalan yang mengendor. Luhan kabur dengan secepat mungkin, berlari menuju ke arah hutan.

"JANGAN LARI KAU!"

"Kenapa aku selalu berakhir dengan di kejar-kejar."

Luhan seolah ingin menangis saat ini.

"Aku mohon, siapapun tolong selamatkan aku lagi untuk kali ini."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, para pemabuk itu masih belum terlihat. Luhan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Ia seolah merasakan perasaan 'de javu'.

'Apakah akan ada pemuda berkuda yang menyelamatkannya?' Luhan bergumam dalam hati.

"Kemana perginya si 'sialan' itu. Lihat saja bila aku menemukannya."

Luhan memeluk lebih erat tasnya, menyalurkan rasa ketakutan di dalam dirinya. Ia tak boleh tertangkap.

Salah satu temannya mengedikan dagu ke arah salah satu semak-semak, untuk menujuk apa yang Ia lihat. Disana terlihat Chima Luhan yang mengintip kecil dari balik semak-semak. Dan Luhan tak menyadari hal itu.

Sang pemuda yang Luhan injak kakinya segera bergegas ke arah tersebut, menarik dengan keras rambut lembut milik Luhan hingga kusut. Dan menyeretnya untuk keluar dari balik semak-semak tersebut.

"Sa..., sakit..."

Luhan merintih, Ia melepaskan tas yang terus Ia genggam untuk mencengkram tangan sang penarik rambutnya, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Sang pemuda menyeret Luhan untuk mengikuti langkahnya dan meninggalkan tas Luhan di tempat tersebut sendirian.

.

.

Ia mendorog Luhan untuk terhimpit di antara pohon besar yang mereka kelilingi.

Luhan mengaduh. Kepalanya terbentur cukup keras. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut, mengantarkan rasa pening yang menyerang.

Pandangan Luhan sedikit mengabur melihat mereka berlima yang semakin mendekati dirinya yang tak berdaya. Hingga Ia melihat punggung lain yang seolah melindunginya.

"Hey! Kau tidak terluka?"

Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Jelas-jelas kepalanya berdenyut dan Ia bertanya apakah kau terluka?

Sehun melempar tas yang sejak tadi Ia gengam ke arah Luhan. Luhan menangkapnya dan memeluk kembali tas tersebut.

Sehun benar-benar menggunakan ke ahliannya dalam berkuda untuk bisa sampai tepat waktu. Tidak bisa di sebut tepat waktu bila melihat dari keadaan Luhan. Setidaknya tas yang selalu Luhan dekap menjadi penyambung agar Sehun bisa menemukan Luhan yang hampir tak berdaya.

"Apa kau seorang pahlawan anak, Muda?"

"Atau kau juga ingin ikut bergabung dan 'bermain' bersama kami."

Mereka terus tertawa, hingga Sehun melayangkang kepalan tinjunya mengenai telak rahang salah satu gerombolan tersebut.

"Sial." Ucapnya sambil menyekah darah yang telah keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Mereka berlima menyerang Sehun dengan bersama.

Baik keahlian berkuda dan bertarung Sehun tak bisa di pandang sebelah mata, Ia tak kewalahan sedikitpun meski melawan 5 orang sekaligus.

"TUAN AWASS!"

Luhan berteriak karena salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan pisau kecil untuk menerkam Sehun. Sehun menghindari dadanya yang ingin terterkam, hingga pisau tersebut mengenai lengan atas kanan Sehun.

Sehun sedikit mendesis.

"Arghht..." Sehun mencabut pelan pisau tersebut dan melemparnya. Darah langsung berlomba keluar dari lengannya, menandakan luka tersebut cukup dalam mengenai dirinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bila kalian bermain curang dengan menggunakan senjata. Baiklah aku tak akan bermain-maian untuk melawan kalian."

Sehun memukul batang hidung orang yang ada di depannya dan melesakkan pukulan ke perutnya. Melihat ada orang yang akan memukulnya dengan balok kayu dari arah belakang, Sehun melempar orang yang ada di depannya dan menangkis lengan orang tersebut. Mengambil alih kayu tersebut dan memukul balik ke arahnya.

Semua tumbang satu-persatu. Hingga tersisa yang terakhir.

"Am..., ampun..., Tuan."

Ia mengangkat tangan seolah menyerahkan diri.

"Aku melepaskanmu. Bawa pergi teman-temanmu itu."

Ia langsung lari terbirit-birit dan membopong salah satu teman mereka yang hidungnya telah mengeluarkan lelehan darah dan terus merintih kesakitan memeganggi perutnya.

Sehun berbalik melangkah menuju ke arah Luhan, Ia sedikit merasakan matanya yang berkunang-kunang. Banyak tenanga yang Ia habiskan, namun belum terganti dengan makanan dan juga istirahat.

Sehun berjongok di depan Luhan yang masih bersimpu dengan memeluk erat tasnya.

"Kenapa kau kembali, Tuan?"

"Jangan salah paham. Aku kembali hanya untuk mengantarmu ke desa seberang. Disana mungkin kau akan jadi gelandang yang baik tanpa takut di lecehkan lagi."

Luhan sedikit memberenget mendengar kalimat 'gelandangan'. Ketika Ia hendak membalas perkataan Sehun, Ia mendengar Sehun meringis kesakitan saat hendak menggerakan tangannya.

"Tuan anda terluka," Luhan tampak begitu panik melihat lengan hanbok biru Sehun yang telah menghitam di akibatkan darah yang merembes keluar.

"Itu karenamu." Perlahan Sehun melingkarkan lengan kirinya ke pinggang kecil milik Luhan. Membuat Luhan menatap dengan perasaan yang was-was.

Sehun semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Luhan hingga..., kepalanya terkulai lemas di bahu mungil Luhan.

Luhan begitu terkejut. Ia pikir..., Ia pikir...

"Tuan banggun! Jangan mati di sini."

"Bodoh"

Luhan kembali mengocang tubuh besar Sehun. Namun tidak ada pergerakan apapun lagi darinya.

Perlahan lengan kecil Luhan yang berada di sisi tubuhnya terangkat untuk melingkari balik pinggang kekar Sehun.

"Tuan, gamshamnida telah kembali untukku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Angel Deer| Love One13| ByunBeeOHS| Asmaul| 7ruixi1| Selenia Oh| oktafernanda666| Serevin509| Arifahohse| hun520han| LisnaOhLu120|** Guset| **laabaikands| babyhan7| daebaektaeluv| exindira| KMHHS| keziaf| nisaramaidah28| Dazzlingcloud| fuckyeahSeKaiYeol| hunexohan| Agassi21| mrsbunnybyun| sehunluhan0494| DwiLu| | Alory Wu|** misslah| nina oh| **yuniaeri90| yehethun| OhXiSeLu**

 **And Follows with Favs ^_^**

Kasih saran dong buat nama kudanya^^

Secara diakan pemain utama juga, tapi kok ngak punya nama? Kan rada aneh -_-

 **L** binggung mau kasih nama apa :3

Kalian punya saran buat nama kudanya?

 **L** tunggu, ne^^

Minho yang di atas, **Choi Minho SHINee** , ne ^^

Next Chap:

" **Skirt; Chima; Rok."**


	3. Chapter 3 : Skirt Chima Rok

**Chu! Chu! Lu! (I, Horse and Love)**

.

 **HHS** **Hyuuga** **L**

 **Cast:**

Sehun, Luhan and Others

This is **GS**

And

Rate **M**

.

.

.

 **WARNING:** TYPO, EYD, KBBI and ETC!

DLDR!

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** STORY BELONG TO **L**. CAST BUKAN MILIK **L** ^-^

.

.

 **H** APPY **R** EADING **AND W** ELCOME **\^-^/**

.

-Skirt; Chima; Rok-

.

 **D** engan perlahan Luhan menyandarkan tubuh gagah Sehun di pohon besar dibelakang mereka. Luhan bangkit dari duduk berjongkoknya mencoba untuk mencari tumbuhan obat-obatan yang mungkin tumbuh di sekitar hutan ini.

Setelah menemukan beberapa tanaman yang akan Ia jadikan obat untuk membalur luka pada lengan atas Sehun, Luhan menumbuk semua dedaunan tersebut hingga hancur dan merata menjadi satu.

Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun.

Jari jemarinya perlahan menyentuh kerah hanbok tersebut.

"Apa aku harus membukannya?"

Bagi Luhan itu adalah hal yang tidak sopan, membuka pakaian orang lain tanpa seizin pemiliknya. Apalagi ini seorang namja yang bukan siapa-siapa. Namanya saja, bahkan Luhan tak mengetahuinya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin mengobatimu."

Luhan membungkukan kepalanya sedikit dan mulai membuka pakaian Sehun. Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya dan memalingkan mukanya begitu melihat dada telanjang seseorang. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan melihat hal tersebut.

Perlahan Luhan menyingsingkan kerahnya ke arah lengan Sehun yang terluka. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, kadang tak sengaja pandangan matanya melihat dada bidang yang penuh dengan otot tersebut. Namun Luhan mengeleng dan mencoba fokus ke arah luka di lengan Sehun.

Darahnya begitu banyak.

"Apa yang harus aku gunakan untuk menyekah darah ini?" Ia bermonolog. "Kurasa aku harus mengorbankan lengan hanbok-ku."

Perlahan Luhan menglap bagian noda darah tersebut dengan lengan bajunya. Luhan melakukan itu dengan begitu lembut, seolah takut namja yang Ia obati ini akan terbangun dan mendesis akibat ulahnya.

Setelah selesai, Luhan ambil tumbukan daun obat-obatan tersebut dan menutupkannya di bagian yang terluka tersebut. Luhan segera menjauhakan tangannya ketika Ia mendengar desisan kesakitan dari mulut Sehun.

Perlahan mata tajam Elang tersebut terbuka dan menatap telak ke bola mata Rusa miliknya.

"Maaf. Aku..., hanya..., mengobati lukamu, Tuan."

Tak memperdulikan tatapan mata tajam tersebut, Luhan tetap meneruskan kerjanya. Hingga semua daun obat-obatan tersebut habis dan menutupi luka menganga milik Sehun.

"Dengan apa aku mengikatnya?"

Luhan menatap ke arah lengan hanboknya yang sekarang penuh darah. Tak mungkinkan bila Ia kembali menggunakan itu untuk mengikatnya? Luhan yang berjongkokpun menunduk ke arah bawah dan melihat Chimanya. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Luhan segera merobek ujung Chimanya membentuk pola mengelilingi seluruh lingkaran Chima lebarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun terus menatap ke arah Luhan. Sehun terus memperhatikan apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh Luhan di dalam hutan seperti ini? Namun ketika Ia melihat Luhan merobek Chima-nya sendiri, Sehun tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Ini harus di tutup. Agar lenganmu segera sembut."

Ia mengikatnya dengan selembut mungkin agar tak membuat Sehun kesakitan kembali.

"Selesai."

"Aku tak akan terharu hanya karena kau mengorbankan Chima sutramu."

Luhan menaikan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Tuan?"

"Sebenarnya kau siapa? Putrikah? Atau..., kau seorang Gisaeng?"

Luhan terkejut. Gisaeng? Kalau Ayahnya tau ada seorang pemuda yang berkata seperti itu terhadap Putrinya, Luhan yakin Ayahnya pasti akan sangat marah besar.

"Jaga bicaramu, Tuan."

Sehun bangkit dari tidur menyandarnya di pohon.

"Melihat dari penampilanmu yang memakai pakaian sutra seperti ini, hanya 2 hal itu yang terus aku fikirkan. Jadi kau siapa?"

"Aku..., Aku..."

"Nugu?"

"Aku..., anggap saja Tuan beruntung karena membawaku. Lagi pula aku cantik, Tuan tak akan rugi mengajakku kemanapun."

Luhan berujar dengan penuh percaya diri. Tak mungkinkan bila Ia mengatakan bahwa Ia Putri dari Hakim kota Miryang 'Xi Zhoumi' yang bernama 'Xi Luhan'. Besar kemungkinan Ia pasti akan di kembalikan ke Kotanya.

Sehun tertawa mengejek "Kau yakin dirimu cantik?" Sehun bertanya meremehkan. "Kau sedang tidak membohongiku, kan?"

"Ten..., tu. Aku memang cantik. Apa untungku membohongimu, Tuan?"

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sebenarnya Ia tak yakin, apakah dirinya cantik? Ia hanya mendengar orang-orang yang mengatakan dirinya seperti itu. Kalau Luhan boleh menilai, Ia biasa saja.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh dan berjalan keluar dari hutan untuk mengambil Kudanya yang Ia tinggalkan di gerbang Kota.

"Hey! Tuan tunggu!"

Luhan bangkit, mengambil tasnya dan berlari mengejar langkah besar Sehun.

"Kau bawa kudanya. Aku tak bisa membawanya, lenganku berdenyut ketika di gerakkan."

"Aku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya. Cepat naik. Kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu kembali disini?"

Dengan tergesah, Luhan membawa dirinya untuk menaiki Kuda tersebut dengan susah payah.

"Kenapa Tuan ikut naik? Bukankah Tuan menyuruhku untuk membawanya?"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk mengunakan kakiku hingga Kota Yongin? Kau fikir hal itu bisa di tempuh hanya dengan berjalan kaki?"

"Kenapa Tuan jadi marah?"

"Karena kau bodoh."

Luhan menoleh dengan sengit ke arah Sehun yang sekarang ada duduk di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Cepat jalan."

Sehun memerintah dengan tegas. Luhan masih menatap sengit ke arahnya, namun tiba-tiba pandangan Luhan melembut.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya, Tuan. Mianhaeyo."

"Kau tidak bisa menunggangi Kuda?"

Sehun bertanya dengan nada tak percayanya. Dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Dulu ketika kecil, aku pernah tertabrak oleh seekor Kuda dewasa. Sejak saat itu akan tidak mau-"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar cerita tentang masa kecilmu."

"-naik kuda."

Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan perasaan kesal. Setelah membentaknya, mengatai bodoh, dan sekarang mengacuhkannya. Luhan hanya memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah depan tanpa berniat untuk menoleh kembali.

Bila Ia marah, mungkin Luhan akan berakhir di tinggal kembali di Kota ini. Dan Luhan tak menginginkan hal tersebut terjadi.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau hanya perlu memegang talinya dan mengerakkannya."

"Hanya seperti itu saja?"

"Ne."

Luhan menyentuh tali tersebut dan Ia menghentaknya dengan kuat.

"Kyaaaa..."

Kuda tersebut bergerak dengan sangat cepat akibat instruksi dari tali pengeraknya yang di hentak dengan begitu kuat.

.

.

.

"Bodoh. Kau hampir membunuh nyawaku."

"Sudah aku katakan Tuan, Aku tidak tau caranya. Aku hanya mengikuti instruksimu. Itu salahmu, Tuan."

Luhan menoleh ke balik punggungnya. Namun, Ia mendapat delikan mata tajam tersebut.

"Maaf. Ini salahku, Tuan."

Luhan menunduk takut. Ia hanya takut bila diturunkan di tengah malam dan di dalam hutan seperti ini. Lebih baik Ia menurunkan egonya sesaat agar Ia selamat.

Mungkin bisa di sebut kesalahan Luhan..., namun tak sepenuhnya itu salah dirinya bukan? Ia hanya mengikuti instruksi dari Sehun. Beruntung Sehun bisa mengendalikan Kudanya agar kembali menurut sehingga tak terjadi sesuatu hal yang tak di inginkan terjadi menimpa mereka. Misalnya, jatuh dari atas Kuda? Itu pasti sanggat menyakitkan.

Mereka terus berjalan dengan pelan ditemani oleh cahaya bulan dengan keadaan hening. Tak ada pembicaraan apapun yang terjadi setelah perdebatan mengenai 'Siapa yang salah?'. Luhan tetap menjadi pembawa Kudanya dan Sehun yang menjadi penumpangnya. Luhan menuntun Kuda tersebut dengan lembut dan Kuda tersebut berjalan dengan pelan.

Tiba-tiba Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit malam yang di penuhi bintang-bintang yang sangat Luhan sukai.

"Ayah..., maafkan aku. Tak seharusnya aku kabur dari rumah."

 **Plukk...**

"Eeh..."

Luhan menghentikan Kudanya dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat Sehun dengan mata terpejam dan menyandar di pundak kecilnya.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya Tuan tidak harus membawaku hingga ke mari. Maafkan aku juga Tuan, gara-gara kembali untuk menolongku, lengan Tuan jadi terluka. Aku berjanji tak akan menyusahkan Tuan lagi."

"Kalau begitu diam dan jalankan Kudanya. Kau membuat kepalaku sakit."

"Tuan tidak tidur?"

"Kubilang kepalaku sakit. Jadi, berhentilah mengoceh." Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau membuat kepalaku semakin berdenyut."

"Mian."

"Apa kau tak memiliki kalimat lain selain 'Mian'?" Sehun mendengus. "Kenapa diam? Kau ingin kita menghabiskan 2 hari 2 malam di dalam hutan?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Seandainya lenganku tak terluka."

"Mian."

Kembali kalimat tersebut yang bisa Luhan ucapkan sebelum kembali mejalankan Kudanya.

Ya, seandainya lengan Sehun tak terluka. Mungkin Ia bisa mengendarai Kudanya dengan cepat.

Ya, seandainya Ia tak kembali ke Kota itu demi menyelamatkan yeoja yang tak jelas asal usulnya ini, mungkin Ia baik-baik saja.

Ya, seandainya Ia tak membawa yeoja ini keluar dari kota Miryang, hal ini tak akan terjadi padanya. Dan perjalanannya akan baik-baik saja. Sehun sedikit merasa..., menyesal.

"Kau kabur dari rumah?"

"Tuan mendengarnya?"

"Kau fikir aku tidak punya telinga? Karena celotehanmu itu membuat aku terbanggun dan semakin merasa pusing."

"Mi-"

"Aku bilang berhenti mengucapkan 'Mian'. Tak sepenuhnya ini kesalahanmu. Aku dengan sadar kembali kemari tanpa di perintah seorangpun. Jadi, berhentilah merasa bersalah."

"Gamsahamnida, Tuan telah kembali untukku." Luhan tersenyum sambil tetap menjalankan Kudanya.

"Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah?"

"Aku tidak ingin di jodohkan."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka namja dengan perut buncit."

Sehun mendengus mendengar jawaban Luhan. "Kau fikir dirimu cantik?"

Luhan terdiam. "Aku tidak tau, Tuan."

Sehun mendecih mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Tuan, bolehkah aku mengikutimu untuk seterusnya. Aku tidak ingin pulang sampai Ayahku membatalkan perjodohan ini."

"Tidak."

Sehun menjawab tanpa berfikir.

"Kenapa?"

Luhan kembali menghentikan kudanya dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Merepotkan."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyusahkanmu lagi, Tuan. Aku mohon."

"Akan aku fikirkan."

Luhan tersenyum. Setidaknya Ia yakin kalimat 'Akan aku fikirkan.' Akan membuka jalannya untuk tidak kembali ke Kota Miryang. Luhan tak akan pulang sebelum Ayahnya membatalkan perjodohan ini.

"Tuan, boleh aku tau namamu?"

Luhan bertanya sambil tetap menjalankan Kudanya. Rasanya pasti sangat aneh, menghabiskan waktu sudah hampir satu minggu namun belum mengenal nama satu sama lain. Luhan berharap dengan mengetahui nama dari namja yang menyelamatkannya ini, mereka bisa akrab dan sang namja akan mengizinkannya untuk tetap ikut. Luhan tersenyum memikirkan fikirannya sendiri.

"Tidak. Namamu?"

"Aku tidak boleh mengetahui namamu, Tuan. Dan Tuan ingin tau namaku? Itu terdengar tidak adil, Tuan."

"Aku tidak perduli. Kau ingin aku turunkan disini?"

Sehun mengancam.

"Jangan, Tuan. Jangan lakukan itu. Namaku..., Luhan. Xi Luhan."

"Xi Luhan? Kau Putri Hakim yang akan melanksanakan pertunangan itu?"

"Aku tidak akan bertunangan dengan siapapun, Tuan. Tuan berjanjilah untuk terus mengajakku dan jangan pernah meninggalkan aku seperti waktu itu."

"Kenapa aku harus membuat janji seperti itu?"

"Karena aku yakin, Tuan akan menepatinya. Satu hal lagi, Tuan, jangan pernah antar aku kembali Kota Miryang."

Sehun sedikit mengernyit.

"Kau penumpang yang memiliki banyak kemauan."

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku akan kembali saat Ayah membatalkan rencananya. Sampai saat itu tiba, terus ajak dan jangan tinggalkan aku,Tuan."

Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum ke arah Sehun.

"Namamu, Tuan? Tak bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu?"

Luhan kembali menghadap ke arah depan.

"Hentikan Kudanya."

"Tidak, Tuan. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi."

Sehun sangat ahli dalam mengancam.

"Kau tidak takut terhadapku?"

"Takut? Kenapa? Tuan terlihat sangat baik."

"Aku namja. Aku bisa melakukan banyak hal terhadapmu."

"Melakukan? Melakukan apa?"

"Cih." Sehun mendecih. "Aku yakin, waktu itu pasti adalah ciuman pertamamu."

Kikikan Kudapun terdengar, karena Luhan mengentikannya dengan terkejut. Kemudian Luhan menjalankan kembali Kuda tersebut.

"Dari mana Tuan tau hal itu?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Tipe-tipe seorang Putri yang benar-benar polos.

"Aku hanya memperingatkan padamu, Aku bisa melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadapmu."

.

.

.

Matahari terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Langit indah yang di penuhi taburan bintang perlahan menghilang dan bersembunyi hingga Ia di panggil kembali lagi. 1 malam Luhan habiskan untuk tak tidur demi balasan 'terima kasih'nya.

Kapan mereka akan sampai ke kota Yongin? Apakah masih sangat jauh? Tapi kenapa namja di belakangnya ini bisa sampai dalam waktu yang relatif singkat? Apakah Luhan salah menggiring Kuda mereka?

"Hey Tuan..."

Hening.

"Apakah Tuan sudah bangun? Aku benar-benar tidak memahami hutan ini. Apakah kita tersesat? Entah kenapa aku sudah melihat batu itu berkali-kali."

Luhan mengendikan bahunya ke arah batu yang besar. Ia sangat yakin itu adalah batu yang sama. Atau jangan-jangan batu itu berpindah dengan sendirinya dan mengikuti mereka? Itu pasti sangat mustahil, kan?

Sehun sedikit mengerjapkan matanya. Ia memandang ke sekelilingnya.

"Pabbo. Aku bilang ikuti saja jalan ini."

"Tapi, batu itu sama persis dengan yang aku-"

"Itu ciri khas. Singkirkan tanganmu. Kita bisa di hutan ini sampai bulan purnama sempurna bila kau yang membawanya."

"Tangan Tuan sudah membaik?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sehun terus menerus menaikan laju kecepatan Kuda mereka.

Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya akibat kecepatan Kuda yang meningkat hingga menyandar ke dada bidang Sehun. Luhan merasa sangat tegang. Ini terlalu cepat.

"Tuan, jangan terlalu cepat."

Luhan berujar sambil mencengkram erat lengan Sehun yang mengendalikan tali Kuda.

.

.

.

"Turun."

"Eeh? Tapi Tuan..."

"Turun."

"Tuan sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku."

"Turun."

Dengan engan Luhan menurunkan dirinya dan menatap sekelilingnya sama seperti ketika Ia sampai di Kota sebelumnya. Dan pandangan semua wargapun terpusat ke padanya sama seperti di kota itu.

Sehun menatap ke arah Luhan. Ia menilai penampilan Luhan dari atas hingga ke bawah kemudian naik kembali menuju wajahnya.

"Kau persis seperti gelandangan."

Wajah Luhan yang penuh dengan kotoran. Rambut panjangnya, tergerai kusut tak beraturan akibat di tarik oleh orang-orang jahat dan juga oleh kecepatan Kuda yang di atas rata-rata. Lengan bajunya yang penuh dengan darah, dan Chima-nya yang robek tak karuan di bagian bawah.

"Selain mengataiku bodoh, Tuan juga mengataiku gelandangan. Tuan fikir apakah ada seorang gelandangan yang cantik sepertiku?"

Luhan berujar dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sehun mendecih.

"Cantik? Auramu bahkan masih jauh di bandingkan dengan 'Vivi'."

"Vivi? Siapa dia?"

Sehun turun dari Kudanya dan menuntunnya ke arah sebuah kedai makanan, Ia ingin mengisi perutnya yang benar-benar telah kosong. Dan Luhan tetap mengekor di belakangnya.

Begitu memasuki kedai tersebut, Sehun langsung memilih tempat duduk dan Luhan mendudukan dirinya di depan Sehun. Sehun memanggil pelayan kedai untuk membawakan pesanannya.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, Tuan."

Pelayan itu pun pamit dan pergi meninggalkan meja Sehun dan Luhan.

"Aku tidak tau harus mengucapkan apa kepadamu, Tuan. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Tuan menyelamatkanku dan sekarang akan mentraktirku makan. Aku benar-benar merasa beruntung. Aku tak akan melupakan jasamu, Tuan."

Luhan berceloteh panjang lebar dan di akhiri dengan membungkuk sopan ke arah Sehun.

"Siapa yang mentraktirmu?"

"Eeh? Tuan tidak mengajakku untuk ikut makan? Apa Tuan akan membiarkan aku kelaparan?"

"Kau punya uang?" Luhan menggeleng.

Uang? Semua uangnya telah Ia berikan kepada Sehun di perjumpaan pertama mereka agar Sehun membawanya keluar dari Kota Miryang.

"Tidak memiliki uang sama dengan kelaparan."

Pelayanpun datang dan menghidangkan makanan Sehun. Terdiri dari nasi kimchi dan beberapa bakso tusuk dengan kuah kental yang mengiurkan. Tanpa sadar Luhan meneguk ludahnya. Perutnya semakin gencar meneror untuk menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Selamat menikmati."

Sehun segera mengambil sumpitnya dan menyantap semua makanan yang telah Ia pesan.

Tak ingin membiarkan perutnya lebih menderita, Luhan meraih sumpit yang berada di hadapannya. Ia mencoba mencangkau kimchi lezat dengan harum menggoda tersebut. Namun, sebelum Ia sampai, sumpit Sehun telah memukul punggung tangannya.

"Appo... sakit Tuan."

Luhan menarik tangannya dan mengusapnya terus menerus untuk menghilangkan denyutan yang berada di sana.

Sehun menatap tajam dengan mata Elangnya ke arah Luhan. Luhan berfikir, apakah orang yang ada di hadapannya ini tidak memiliki hati? Tidak bisakah Ia membagi makanan yang begitu banyak ini. Meski sedikit?

Merasa ciut dengan tatapan Sehun yang semakin menajam, Luhan hanya bisa mengulum ujung sumpitnya dan memperhatikan Sehun yang melahap semua hidangannya.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar ketika Sehun memasukan kimchi-kimchi lezat tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah mangku makanan tersebut. Betapa kuahnya begitu mengundang selera. Luhan meneguk ludahnya kembali dan menjilat bibirnya. Ia benar-benar kelaparan, dan orang di depannya seolah tak menganggap keberadaannya.

Luhan memukul sumpitnya ke meja dengan keras sehingga memancing perhatian orang di sekitar Sehun, namun Sehun cuek seolah tak merasa terganggu sedikitpun oleh ulah Luhan.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tuan benar-benar namja yang jahat dan kikir!"

Luhanpun pergi keluar dari kedai tersebut dengan penuh kekesalan. Percuma bila Ia berada di dalam tapi tidak bisa mengisi kekosongan perutnya.

.

.

.

Selesai dengan urusan perutnya, Sehun berkeliling di sekitar pasar di Kota ini. Sehun ingin mencari beberapa perlengkapan untuk Ia bawah dalam perjalanan menuju ketempat tujuannya.

Namun, bola matanya menatap ke arah kerumunan Chima-chima yang bermotif canitk. Tanpa Ia sadari, Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan? Apakah anda ingin mencari pakaian untuk kekasih, Tuan?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia menelusuri pengelihatannya menatap satu persatu berbagai macam, jenis dan motif dari setiap Chima tersebut.

"Aku ambil yang itu."

Sehun menunjuk sebuah Chima dengan warna biru cerahnya yang indah dan mempesona. Sehun hanya merasa itu cocok untuk mengantikan Chima sutra yang telah Ia gunakan menutupi lukannya.

Setelah membayar, Sehun melanjutkan kembali langkahnya ke kedai makanan. Ia seolah lupa apa tujuannya hendak ke pasar ini. Tapi ketika Sehun mengingat raut menyedihkan dan memelas milik Luhan, Sehun merasa Ia 'sedikt' keterlaluan -Ya, hanya sedikit- membiarkan Luhan melihat dan tetap kelaparan.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia terus melangkahkan tungkai kakinya ke manapun yang Ia inginkan. Luhan mengelus perutnya.

"Aku benar-benar lapar."

Luhanpun berjongkok. Ia tak perduli bila ada orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Bibi Kim aku merindukanmu. Aku rindu masakanmu."

Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lutut. Ia terus bergumam 'Lapar' dan 'Rindukan Bibi Kim'.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya, sehingga membuat Luhan mendongak. Luhan melihat seorang anak perempuan berdiri di depannya. Anak kecil itu mengambil lengan Luhan dan membuka jari-jarinya. Ia meletakan 2 buah koin di tangan Luhan dan berlari meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan menatap anak kecil tersebut dan tangannya secara bergantian.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang gelandangan? Bahkan anak kecilpun merassa iba terhadapku? Ayah..."

Luhan mendesah sedih menyebut Ayahnya.

"Aku rasa kau bisa membeli makanan dari uang hasil berkerjamu sebagai pengemis."

Tiba-tiba suara itu mengalihkan perhatian Luhan. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sehun yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Sehun berjalan dan berdiri di depan Luhan.

Sehunpun ikut berjongkok di depan Luhan. Ia mengambil sapu tangannya di dalam saku baju hanboknya. Ia ulurkan untuk mengusap kotoran di wajah Luhan. Tak bisa di pungkiri, Luhan benar terlihat seperti seorang gelandangan. Ia begitu kotor.

Sehun menglap semua bagian wajah Luhan dengan lembut. Sedangkan Luhan kebinggungan sambil menatap balik wajah Sehun. Ada apa dengannya? Baru beberapa saat yang lalu Ia begitu jahat tak membagi makanannya. Sekarang Ia berjongkok demi membersihkan wajahnya. Luhan benar-benar kebinggungan.

"Tuan..."

Sehun berdiri tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Ia tarik dengan lembut tangan Luhan agar ikut berdiri di hadapannya.

Sehun menyerahkan semua belanjaan yang Ia dapatkan ke arah Luhan.

"Apa ini,Tuan?"

"Aku hanya merasa kasihan melihat gelandangan kotor, bau, dan kelaparan."

Bukannya marah, Luhan malah tersenyum melihat semua yang ada di dalalam gengamannya. Terutama makanan yang membuat Luhan semakin semuringah.

"Aku tau, Tuan tidak kikir."

Luhan tersenyum.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Yang Sehun ketahui, yeoja di depannya ini benar-benar pintar membalik perkataan. Sedetik akan seperti ini, dan di detik berikutnya akan berubah menjadi seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar kenyang. Gamsahamnida, Tuan."

Luhan tersenyum dengan puas. Dia merasa tak kelaparan dan tenagannya kembali hanya dengan makanan. Luhan benar-benar merasa bersemangat setelah mengisi perutnya.

"Ini apa?"

Luhan bertanya. Ia tak menyadari ada satu buah belanjaan yang luput dari perhatiannya. Luhan membukanya dan menemukan sebuah Chima yang sangat cantik di dalamnya.

"Ini untukku?"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan bertanya kepada Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Bila kau tidak mau, aku bisa-"

"Aku mau, Tuan. Gamsahmnida."

Luhan kembali menghadiahkan senyum malu-malunya ke arah Sehun. Ia yakin pipinya pasti sekarang memerah. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang memblikannya sebuah pakaian. Terlebih ini ada seorang namja.

Sehun menatap ke arah Luhan. Perlahan Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendekati Luhan.

Dengan refleks, Luhanpun menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Tu..., an..."

Sehun menjauh.

"Kau..., bau. Persis seperti bau seorang gelandangan."

Luhanpun mencium tubuhnya. Dan benar saja, Ia bau seperti yang Sehun katakan.

"Tuan, kurasa aku butuh membersihkan diri dengan mandi." ucap Luhan sambil terus mengaruk-garuk tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **daebaektaeluv| mrsbunnybyun| Asmaul| nisaramaidah28|** misslah| **keziaf| fuckyeahSeKaiYeol| anisaberliana94| Angel Deer| oktafernanda666| fikarj94| sehunluhan0494| LisnaOhLu120|** Guest| **Arifahohse| Fangirl Two ThousandandFourteen| exindira|** Guest(1)| **Qxion| KMHHS| laabaikands| DwiLu| adindapka| yuniaeri90| Nurfadhillah| 7ruixi1| Rly. | OhXiSeLu|** ChagiLu| syalalala| **satanSEKAI**

 **And Follows with Favs ^_^**

Gomawo telah ikut berpartisipasi dalam menentukan nama Kudanya.

Mulai dari nama orang barat: Leonardo, Rossalie, David, Rongie. Kekuatan Sehun: Wind. Sampai Vivi, Zhu, Embul. Hingga- Sukirman, Barbaro dan Kuda Pegasus. Hehe^^ Dan yang terpilih *jengjengjeng **"VIVI"** karena banyak yang voting.

Dengan kekuatan bulan(?) Vivi si Anjing 'Ucul' warna Putih, berubah menjadi kuda gagah warna Hitam. Hihi^^

Sekali lagi gomawo ne*Bungkukbungkuk90.

Selamat lebaran bagi yang merayakan^^

 **Stay With L Forevermore *Hug**

 **See U Next Chap.**

Title Next Chap:

" **Taking a Bath Together; Mandi Bersama."**


	4. Chapter 4 : Taking a Bath Together

**Chu! Chu! Lu! (I, Horse and Love)**

.

 **HHS** **Hyuuga** **L**

 **Cast:**

Sehun, Luhan and Others

This is **GS**

And

Rate **M**

.

.

.

 **WARNING:** TYPO, EYD, KBBI and ETC!

DLDR!

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** STORY BELONG TO **L**. CAST BUKAN MILIK **L** ^-^

.

.

 **H** APPY **R** EADING **AND W** ELCOME **\^-^/**

.

Taking a Bath Together

.

 **S** ehun sedang mengepak segala kebutuhannya untuk berangkat dari Kota Yongin. Sehun menyusun segalanya di atas tubuh Kuda yang selalu Ia tunggangi. Sedangkan Luhan hanya duduk berjongkok sambil menatap segala hal yang sedang Sehun lakukan dengan pandangan bosan.

Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, Sehun mengacuhkannya. Sehun berujar dengan mulut tajamnya, 'Aku bukan rumahmu. Kau hanya menumpang terhadapadku. Aku bisa meninggalkanmu disini. Bila kau tak ingin aku tinggalkan disini, jangan banyak keinginan yang membuat kepalaku pusing. Bila kau ingin membersihkan dirimu, silahkan lakukan saja, maka aku akan segera pergi. Kau hanya menghambat keberangkatanku.'

Setelah perkataan itu, Luhan bungkam dan tak lagi bersuara. Bukankah dia yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan memiliki bau yang tak sedap? Dan Luhan hanya menyuarakan keinginannya untuk membersihkan diri. Sekarang, Luhan berniat untuk membersihkan diri. Lantas kenapa harus memakai ancaman untuk di tinggalkan? Apakah pemuda ini memiliki banyak kepribadian? Fikir Luhan. Terkadang begitu perhatian dan sangat baik, namun juga bisa sangat jahat dan tidak memakai hati.

"Berhenti berfikir hal yang tidak-tidak bila kau tak ingin ku tinggalkan!"

Ancaman yang sama.

Luhan segera bangkit dari duduk berjongkoknya dan menggeleng heboh.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun." Luhan berkilah.

"Tuntun Kuda ini."

Sehun menyerahkan tali pengendali Kuda ke arah Luhan, dan mulai membuat langkah untuk meninggalkan Kota Yongin.

.

.

.

Kota Miryang di hari ini begitu mengemparkan, setelah kejadian kaburnya sang Putri dan pagi ini orang paling penting dan menjabat sebagai Gubernur Kota seberang yang seharusnya 'akan' menjadi bagian dari Kota Miryang datang berkunjung ke Kota tersebut.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku Tuan Wu bersedia berkunjung ke kediaman kami di Kota Miryang ini."

"Jangan terlalu formal, Tuan Xi. Kami hanya kebetulan lewat setelah bertugas. Sekaligus membahas kelanjutan rencana pertunangan Putra-Putri kita."

"Saya sungguh-sungguh menyesal atas insiden tersebut, Tuan Wu. Ini akibat kelalaian saya yang mendidik Putri saya hingga Dia melakukan tindakan yang seharusnya tidak di lakukan oleh seorang Putri bangsawan."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Kami yakin ada sebuah alasan di balik tindakan yang Putri anda lakukan pada malam itu."

"Sejujurnya, itu sangat memalukan bagi Saya, Tuan Wu. Saya merasa gagal dalam mendidik Putri saya."

"Sudahlah..., jangan terlalu sungkan seperti itu."

"Saya tidak keberatan bila keluarga Wu membatalkan pertunangan ini." lanjut Zhoumi.

Tuan Wu tertawa. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak, Tuan Xi. Tujuan Kami ke mari ingin menyampaikan kabar bahwa sepertinya Pangeran Yifan ingin menjemput calon tunangannya yang tengah berkelana jauh dari Kota."

"Bila Tuan Xi memberikan izin, Saya ingin menjemput Putri Luhan."

Setelah sekian lama bungkam dan menyaksikan percakapan tersebut, Yifan akhirnya membuka suara, untuk menyuarakan niatnya menjemput Luhan.

"Sungguh saya tidak menyangka bila Pangeran Yifan masih bersedia melanjutkan pertunangan ini dan memiliki niat menjemput Putri Luhan. Perkataan tulusmu, Pangeran Yifan menyentuh hatiku. Dan sekarang saya benar-benar yakin bahwa Putri ku kelak akan hidup bahagia bersama orang yang paling tepat."

Ucapan Zhoumi seolah membuka jalan bagi Yifan. Ayahanda dari Luhan benar-benar menyerahkan Luhan sepenuhnya kepada dirinya.

"Seperti yang Ayahanda katakan, ada alasan di balik perbuatan Putri Luhan tersebut."

"Saya begitu mengenal Putri saya. Dan hal ini adalah pertama kalinya Dia melakukan perbuatan seperti ini, pastilah ada alasan yang sangat kuat yang mendorongnya sampai melakukan hal tersebut."

Zhoumi mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk pundak lebar Yifan.

"Saya akan sangat beruntung bila Pangeran Yifan bisa menjadi menantu di keluarga Xi."

"Dan akupun akan sangat beruntung pula memiliki menantu yang sangat cantik seperti Putrimu."

"Selama beberapa hari belakangan ini, Saya telah mengutus banyak para prajurit untuk mencari keberadaan Putriku. Info terakhir mengatakan bahwa Dia telah melewati Kota Suwon. Saya berharap keadaan Putriku baik-baik saja."

"Maaf bila saya lancang, Tuan Xi. Bisahkah anda tarik semua prjurit anda? Saya ingin menjemputnya sendiri, bersama saya." Yifan memotong.

"Anda benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang Pahlawan yang menyelamatkan Putrinya, Pangeran Yifan. Bila itu keinginan calon menantuku, tentu dengan senang hati aku akan mengabulkannya."

"Terima kasih atas kemurahan hati anda, Tuan Xi."

Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan membawamu kembali Putri Luhan. Lanjut Yifan dalam hati.

.

.

.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke kiri maupun ke kanan, mengamati hutan dan jalan setapak yang mereka lalui. Di sisi kiri mereka terdapat aliran sungai. Sehun tetap di depan memimpin jalan mereka dan Luhan yang terus menuntun Kuda mereka.

Sehun melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak menuju aliran sungai tersebut. sehun mengamati sekitarnya, kemudian Dia berjalan menuju Luhan.

"Apa aku boleh mandi, Tuan?"

Sehun tak memperdulikan pertanyaan tersebut. Dia mengambil tempat penyimpanan airnya yang berupa bambu sedang dan mengisi tabung tersebut dengan aliran air sungai yang bersih tersebut. Setelah selesai, Sehun membasuh wajahnya agar menjadi lebih segar.

Luhan mengikat Kuda tersebut ke arah pohon yang paling dekat dengan aliran sungai. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun yang masih berdiri di dalam air tersebut.

"Tuan, aku juga haus".

"Kau bisa ambil sendiri." Sehun mengendikan dagunya menunjuk aliran sungai.

Luhan menunduk, seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa Ia memakai Chima dengan kain yang menjuntai dan Ia tak ingin Chimanya basah oleh aliran sungai tersebut. Namun Sehun seolah tak perduli. Merasa kesal, Luhan berbalik.

"Kau ingin minum?"

Luhan berbalik kembali dan mengangguk.

"Kemari,"

Luhan berjalan menuju tepian sungai tersebut. Ia melihat Sehun menangkupkan tangannya untuk menampung genangan air dan mengarahkan ke arah bibir Luhan. Ia binggung. Ia terus-terusan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah wajah Sehun, tangannya yang tertampung air, dan botol air minum berbahan bambu yang ada di samping Sehun. Ia hanya berfikir kenapa tidak mengunakan botol bambu tersebut? Mencoba membuang kebinggungannya, Luhan tetap minum dari tangan besar Sehun.

"Wae?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Masih haus?" Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun kembali menangkup tangannya dan mengambil air untuk di berikan ke arah Luhan. Ia memperhatikan wajah Luhan dan bagaimana cara Luhan meminum air tersebut sampai tandas.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu kabur dan menyusahkanku."

Luhan menekukan wajahnya. Disaat Ia ingin marah, Sehun langsung membekap mulut Luhan dan menarik Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam air.

Sehun dapat mendengar suara langkah Kuda yang ramai melintasi sisi sungai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tuan? Pakaianku jadi basah!"

"Kau tunggu disini. Jangan ke manapun."

"Kau mau kemana Tuan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Luhan hanya mampu memandang punggung Sehun yang menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk berjongkok di depan pohon, mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya sambil menanti kedatangan Sehun. Ini terlalu lama. Luhan tak bisa ke manapun. Ia harus menjaga Kuda dan menunggu Sehun seperti yang Sehun perintahkan. 'Jangan ke manapun'. Luhan berdiri karena merasa sangat bosan menanti kehadiran Sehun. Langit pun telah berubah menjadi warna orange yang menandakan malam akan segera datang.

Luhan berjalan menuju Kuda yang masih terikat di dahan pohon. Mengusap kepala Kuda yang di tumbuhi bulu-bulu panjang tersebut.

"Kau betah memiliki Tuan yang seperti dia?"

"Dia pasti sangat tak perduli padamu. Lihat saja tubuhmu terlihat sangat kurus."

"Hahhh..." Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Jangankan denganmu. Terhadapku saja dia sampai berfikir dua kali untuk membagi makanan miliknya. Dia benar-benar kikir."

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Perutku lapar."

Luhan melepas lilitan pengikat Kuda tersebut. Ia ingin mencari keberadaan Sehun yang entah sekarang berada di mana?

Namun belum jauh melangkah Sehun telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Anda akhirnya kembali Tuan." Luhan berlari ke arah Sehun. "Anda tidak terluka, Tuan?"

"Kau fikir aku pergi berperang?"

Luhan mengeleng. "Aku hanya..., lapar."

"Apa hanya makanan yang ada di fikiranmu? Kau bahkan tidak memiliki uang."

"Bukan hanya aku yang lapar."

Sehun sedikit mengernyit.

"Tapi dia juga." Luhan menunjuk ke arah Kuda.

"Kau ingin membodohiku?"

Sehun segera mengambil alih tali Kuda tersebut dan mengikatkan kembali Kuda tersebut ke tempat asalanya.

"Kita tidak pergi, Tuan?"

"Kita menginap di sini."

"Disini?"

Sehun tak memperdulikan pertanyaan terkejut Luhan. Ia beralih mencari kayu untuk di bakar sebagai penghangat malam ini.

"Tapi Tuan..., disini terlihat menyeramkan." Ucap Luhan sambil melirik ke sekelilingnya.

.

.

.

Sehun terus menambah jumlah kayu untuk di bakar di api yang telah berkobar tersebut. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menjadi pengamat setiap yang Sehun lakukan terus menerus.

Luhan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berpindah duduk di samping Sehun yang masih melemparkan kayu bakar. Merasa ada yang mencurigakan, Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan.

"Kenapa?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya bagaikan anak kecil yang mengadu pada Ibunya.

Sehun hanya memandang datar dan menjauh dari Luhan. Ia mengambil posisi bersandar di salah satu dahan pohon yang kokoh kemudian memejamkan matanya. Seolah gerakan yang Luhan lakukan tadi bukanlah hal yang penting untuknya. Jelas memang bukan hal yang penting untuknya, namun itu penting bagi Luhan. Perjalanan yang panjang membuat Ia kehilangan banyak tenaga dan berakhir menjadi kelaparan.

Luhan mendesah lelah. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan? Mencari makanan di dalam hutan di tengah malam seperti ini? Tentu tidak. Bukan menemukan makanan, melainkan Ia sendiri yang menjadi makanan makhluk buas di dalam hutan. Siapa yang bisa menduga di dalam hutan ini terdapat binatang seperti apa?

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah api yang cukup untuk menghangatkan suhu tubuhnya. Meski kelaparan, setidaknya dia tidak kedinginan.

.

.

.

Kicauan burung yang merdu mengusik gendang telinga Luhan, seolah membanggunkannya dari tidur lelapnya pagi ini. Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun yang masih tertidur. Luhan berdiri dan merengangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat posisi tidur yang kurang baik.

Luhan mengaruk lehernya dan beralih ke lengannya. Akibat tidur di atas rumput, tubuhnya semakin terasa gatal.

"Aku benar-benar butuh mandi."

Luhan berjalan ke sisi sungai. Ia membalikan badannya menghadap ke arah Sehun yang sekarang telah berubah posisi menghadap kiri.

"Aku janji akan selesai sebelum kau banggun, Tuan."

Dengan ikrar janji sepihak itu, Luhan menanggalkan satu persatu pakaiannya. Hingga yang tersisa kain yang melilit dadanya dan kain yang menutupi daerah terintimnya. Luhan melirik sekitarnya, merasa yakin tak ada seorangpun yang ada disekitarnya. Luhan melepas sisa kain yang melekat di tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan perlahan memasuki air sungai dan mencelupkan dirinya. Air yang begitu sejuk langsung menyentuh kulit telanjangnya.

"Sejuknya." Ucap Luhan sambil mengosok kulitnya yang kotor.

Luhan terlalu terlena berada di dalam air. Ia bahkan menyiprat-nyipratkan air tersebut ke berbagai arah. Ini pertama kalinya Ia bisa meyentuh air. Mandi dan membersihkan diri semenjak Ia kabur dari rumah. Tentu Luhan merayakannya dengan cara bermain air. Setelah hari ini, entah kapan Ia bisa membersihkan diri?

Namun, satu yang tak Luhan sadari, seseorang telah berdiri menjulang di belakangnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menatap dengan bosan semua tingkah Luhan dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau lupa dengan yang aku katakan?"

Luhan diam membeku dari aktifitasnya bermain airnya. Dengan perlahan Ia membalikan dirinya. Tanpa berbalikpun, Luhan tau jelas siapa pemilik suara ini. Luhan mengigit bibirnya menatap Sehun yang juga menantapnya.

"Ti-ti-dur di rumput membuat tubuhku semakin ga-gatal." Luhan merasa benar-benar gugup mengahdapi tatapan tajam tersebut. Berbicarapun, Ia seolah mendapat intimidasi.

"Ja-ja-jadi, a-aku..., Hey Tuan! Kau mau apa?" kegagapan Luhan seketika menghilang melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan.

Sehun menanggalkan pakaiannya. Disaat akan menurunkan celananya Luhan berteriak.

"TUAN JANGAN!" ucap Luhan sambil menutup wajahnya. Luhan bisa merasakan air sedikit bergerak.

"Kau fikir apa? Aku hanya ingin mandi."

Sehun telah mencelupkan dirinya sampai sebatas dada bidangnya yang berbentuk dan legannya yang berotot.

Luhan terus beringsut mundur menjauh dari Sehun sambil menyilangkan lengannya untuk menutupi dadanya.

"Jangan terlalu jauh. Kau bisa tenggelam."

"Aku bisa berenang."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu."

"Aku tidak yakin." Ucap Sehun sambil mendekat ke arah Luhan.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Luhan menjerit histeris.

Sehun langsung menarik Luhan mendekat, dan menyeretnya naik kedaratan kembali. Ia mengambil pakaiannya dan mendorong Luhan ke sebuah pohon.

Luhan terus-terusan menjerit.

"Andwe. Apa yang kau lakukan Tuan?!"

Sehun langsung menyerahkan pakaian yang Ia ambil untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang Luhan.

"Diam."

"Tuan aku harus mengambil pakaianku. Di sana." Luhan menunjuk tumpukan pakaiannya di pinggir sungai. Luhan benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang Sehun lakukan. Luhan terus merengek memohon untuk diizinkan memakai pakaiannya. Namun Sehun tetap menghimpit Luhan di dahan pohon tersebut.

"Diam."

"Tapi Tuan..., Ak-"

Seketika Luhan terdiam begitu merasakan bibir Sehun menyentuh bibirnya. Menempel satu sama lain. Menyiratkan kalimat diam yang Sehun tegaskan. Mata Rusa Luhan membola dengan gengaman yang menguat di bagian dada pakaian yang Sehun berikan untuk menutup asal tubuh Luhan. Dan Luhan memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya sekuat mungkin. Ciuman keduanya bersama orang yang sama dan sama sekali tidak romantis.

Sehun melirik ke balik pohon yang menyembunyikan tubuh mereka berdua. Dan melihat segerombolan para prajurit yang memacu Kudanya melintas di bagian sisi Sungai.

"Aku rasa ikat rambut ini milik Putri Luhan."

"Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Di hutan dekat Kota Suwon tepat banyaknya para berandalan."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Semoga tidak terjadi apapun. Bila iya, kita bisa di penggal oleh Hakim Xi karena lalai mencari Putrinya."

Mendengar namanya larut dalam pembicaraan, Luhan membuka matanya dan mendorong Sehun untuk menciptakan sedikit celah bagi mereka. Luhan melirik ke arah sumber suara yang semakin menjauh tersebut.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menunduk melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah cantik Luhan.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu ke hadapan mereka."

"Aku tidak mau." Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauh dan melangkah pergi menuju pakaiannya sambil melilit pakaian yang Sehun ambil untuknya. Setelah mengambil pakaiannya Luhan berbalik hendak mengambil pakaian bersih di dalam tas miliknya. Tetapi ketika berbalik, Ia melihat Sehun yang masih tanpa pakaian yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"TUAN PAKAI PAKAIANMU!"

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan sambil menungangi Kudanya. Sedangkan Luhan? Ia berjalan di sampingnya bagaikan pengawal yang akan melindunginya dari marabahaya. Bukankah posisi seperti ini terbalik? Seharusnya Luhan yang menungangi Kuda tersebut. Duduk manis di atasnya, bukannya berjalan seperti ini. Benar-benar namja tanpa hati.

"Hey Tuan..."

Sehun melirik dari atas Kudanya.

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Tidak."

"Sungguh? Itu tidak mungkin." Luhan mencibir. Sehun melirik tajam. Kemudian Ia menghentikan Kudanya dan menoleh ke arah Luhan. Sehun merunduk mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan yang juga memundurkan wajahnya.

Sehun mengamati perubahan wajah Luhan yang begitu drastis.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"I-itu, a-aku..., sepertinya aku..."

"Aku tidak perduli tentang kisahmu." Sehun menjauh dan melajukan Kuda lebih cepat.

"Hey Tuan! Tunggu aku."

Luhan mengangkat Chimanya dan berlari mengejar langkah Kuda Sehun. Sehun meninggalkannya jauh di depan sana. Melihat Sehun berhenti dan tampak sedang berbincang-bincang. Luhan melambatkan langkahnya,

"Dia benar-benar tidak punya hati." Luhan berucap sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Hey Tuan! Kau sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkan aku." Luhan menyelah pembicaraan Sehun. Luhan tidak perduli bahwa perbuatannya ini termasuk tidak sopan, tapi kali ini Ia merasa sangat kesal. Luhan sudah cukup bersabar untuk sikap Sehun yangmembiarkan dirinya kelaparan.

"Xi Luhan? Bukankah anda Luhan Putri Hakim Xi?" Luhan mengalihkan wajahnya dan menatap orang yang menyebut namanya.

"Dia siapa Tuan?" Luhan bertanya.

"Hyungku. Park Chanyeol."

"Annyeonghaseo, Naneun Xi Luhan imnida." Luhan membungkuk dengan sopan ke arah Chanyeol. "Apa anda mengenalku, Tuan?"

"Astaga..., kau benar-benar sangat cantik."

"Benarkah?" Luhan tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau lebih cantik ketika tersenyum. Jantungku..." Chanyeol berujar histeris sambil menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

"Sepertinya anda orang yang sangat baik." Luhan memuji Chanyeol. "Apa anda punya makanan? Dia tidak memberiku makanan. Perutku lapar dan kakiku sakit." Luhan menunjuk Sehun kemudian menyentuh perutnya dan memijat kakinya.

Sehun hanya menatap bosan ke arah mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih Tuan. Perutku membaik sekarang." Luhan tersenyum. "Tuan tidak seperti seseorang yang membiarkan aku kelaparan berhari-hari." Luhan melirik sinis ke arah Sehun yang sedang berjalan menuntun Kudanya.

Tentu Luhan akan sangat menyukai sikap Chanyeol dibandingkan Sehun. Chanyeol memberikannya makanan dan membuat perutnya kekenyangan. Bahkan Chanyeol merelakan Luhan duduk di atas Kudanya dan Ia yang menuntun Kuda tersebut. Chanyeol akan memperlakukannya bagaikan Putri tidak seperti Sehun yang memmperlakukannya seperti gelandangan yang menempel bagaikan kuman.

"Seharusnya kau kembali. Ayahmu sangat khawatir tentang keadaanmu."

"Aku tak akan pulang sebelum pertunangan itu di batalkan. Aku tidak suka Putra Gubernur itu. Putra Gubernur negeri seberang berperut buncit. Aku tidak suka."

"Berperut buncit?"

Seingat Chanyeol yang menghadiri acara tersebut, calon tunangan Luhan adalah orang yang sangat tampan. Tubuhnya tinggi dan..., perutnya rata tidak buncit seperti yang Luhan katakan.

"Ne. Jelas aku akan mencari yang tampan untuk calonku kelak." Luhan tersenyum menerawang jauh membayangkan calonnya kelak. Namun bayangan wajah datar Sehun melintas di hadapannya. Luhan menggeleng mencoba mengahapus khayalan anehnya tersebut.

"Tampan? Aku merasa Pangeran Yi-"

"Berhenti. Aku tidak mau mendengar namanya, Tuan." Luhan mengeleng dengan ributnya. Sehingga membuat rambut panjangnya yang tak terikat bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Kita akan kemana?"

"Ke Kota kelahiranku." Jawab Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam terakhir Luhan bermalam di hutan. Tentu Dia merasakan perasaan rindu untuk tidur di atas futon dari pada di atas tanah atah rerumputan yang akan mengakibatkan tubuhnya dipenuhi memar kemerah-merahan. Tapi, malam ini angin berhembus jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya. Luhan bahkan duduk di samping api yang di buatkan oleh Chanyeol beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun dingin angin membuat panas dari api ini meredup.

Luhan terus menerus mengosokan ke dua telapak tangannya dan mengarahkannya berulang kali untuk membuat tubuhnya menghangat. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Luhan akan berakhir semakin kedinginan.

Luhan menoleh ke belakang untuk memandang Chanyeol dan Sehun yang telah menjemput mimpi mereka. Chanyeol yang tertidur berbantalkan lengannya di samping kiri. Sedangkan Sehun yang tidur membelakanginya.

Luhan membalik kembali dirinya untuk menghadap kobaran api tersebut.

"Kenapa bintang tidak muncul? Apakah langit akan menangis?"

"Tidurlah. Kau benar-benar berisik."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya. "Kau belum tidur Tuan?"

"Kau..., berisik." Sehun berbalik menghadap Luhan.

"Maaf." Luhan membalik kembali tubuhnya.

"Sejak pertama kali bertemu, aku selalu merepotkanmu Tuan. Aku selalu menganggumu dan membuat susah dirimu. Maafkan aku." Luhan berucap semakin lirik di ujung kalimatnya.

Luhan membalik tubuhnya. Benar-benar menghadap ke arah Sehun. "Menurutmu, apakah sebaiknya aku pulang saja Tuan?"

Sehun diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Entah mengapa, kobaran api membuat wajah Luhan dari pandangan Sehun terlihat lebih cantik. Sehun tak bisa memungkiri Luhan memang memiliki wajah yang cantik. Namun akan berubah menjadi tidak cantik apabila sifat keras kepalanya keluar kepermukaan.

Luhan terus menanti jawaban dari Sehun. Tapi sepertinya Sehun engan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mungkin aku memang harus pul- Tuan..."

Sehun menarik Luhan untuk berbaring di sampingnya. Dan membawa Luhan kedalam dekapannya.

"Tuan..."

"Diamlah."

"Tapi Tuan..."

"Kau ingin aku membungkam mulutmu seper-"

Luhan mendongak dan menutup mulut Sehun dengan tangannya. Ia menggelang.

Tentu itu akan menjadi pengalaman yang tak akan terlupakan dalam hidup Luhan. Berdiri tanpa sehelai benang dan berciu-. Luhan menggeleng kembali. Fikirannya benar-benar tak sejalan.

"Tidurlah. Kau tidak bisa tidur karena kedinginan dan aku tidak bisa tidur mendengar suara burukmu itu."

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Perlahan sebelah tangan Luhan terulur untuk memeluk pingang Sehun. Ia pun ikut memejamkan matanya untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks to: Reviews, Follows, Favs and Siders^_^**

L kangen sama kalian. L lagi liburan ni, makanya lama apdate. Maklumin, ya? *kasihAegyo#plakk

Liburan kalian gimana? Menyenangkan juga, kah?

Gini ya rasanya 'ditodong' buat apdet. L suka. Wkwk^^V

Bagi yang udah kenal L dari GVSA, pasti tau L ngak pernah lama kalo apdet. Jadi, makasih udah mau nungguin CCL^^

 **Stay With L Forevermore *Hug**

 **See U Next Chap.**

 **.**

Title Next Chap:

 **Rahasia wkwk :v ngak kok.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Cool"**


	5. Chapter 5 : Cool

**Chu! Chu! Lu! (I, Horse and Love)**

.

 **HHS** **Hyuuga** **L**

 **Cast:**

Sehun, Luhan and Others

This is **GS**

And

Rate **M**

.

.

.

 **WARNING:** TYPO, EYD, KBBI and ETC!

DLDR!

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** STORY BELONG TO **L**. CAST BUKAN MILIK **L** ^-^

.

.

 **H** APPY **R** EADING **AND W** ELCOME **\^-^/**

.

-Cool-

.

 **T** erlihat gapura besar berdiri dengan gagah menyambut ke datangan Luhan di tempat yang baru pertama kali Ia datangi. Behyang. Itu ukiran yang tertera di atasnya. Luhan memandang takjub melihat Kota yang ramai dengan berbagai orang yang berlalu lalang. Suasa ramai ini mengingatkannya dengan Kota Miryang tempat Ia di lahirkan.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga memasuki sebuah jalan yang mengarah menunju sebuah rumah sederhana yang ada di hadapan mereka. Membuka pintu dengan dua daun tersebut, Chanyeol memimpin mereka lebih masuk lagi ke dalam pekarangan rumah tersebut.

"Di mana Baekhyun?"

Itu Sehun. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, atau mungkin diam adalah ciri khasnya? Ia akhirnya buka suara. Selama perjalanan Sehun hanya bergumam hal yang tidak jelas dalam menangapi semua kalimat yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Contohnya seperti, 'Hm'.

"Mungkin Ia sedang pergi." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Sedangkan Luhan ..., Ia menatap sekelilingnya seolah tak pernah melihat sebuah bangunan rumah. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, telah lama tak melihat bangunan rumah. Terlalu lama berada di dalam hutan membuatnya menjadi pribadi asing ketika melihat bangunan.

"Kurasa tidak." Sehun menimpali.

 **BRUKKK...**

"Ku fikir kau lupa jalan pulang, Pabboya!"

"OMO! Ini benar-benar sakit, Bae. Apa yang kau lakukan? Begini caramu menyambutku?"

"Kau fikir aku perduli? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak! Kenapa lama sekali kau kembali? Kau berselingkuh? HAH!" ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik ke arah Luhan yang diam mematung melihat tenaga Baekhyun yang kuat seperti seorang lelaki. Luhan selalu belajar, bahwa seorang perempuan itu harus memiliki sifat yang lemah lembut.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu dia siapa?" Baekhyun menunjuk dengan terang-terangan ke arah Luhan.

"Dia Lu ...,"

"Annyeonghaseo, Naneun Luhan Imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu" Luhan membungkuk dengan hormat.

"Kau sopan sekali." Baekhyun menarik kembali tangannya yang menunjuk Luhan dengan cara yang tidak sopan. Dia merasa tingkah yang dia lakukan sangat kurang ajar. Apalagi Luhan berbicara dengan penuh kesopanan. Sedangkan Ia menyambut kedatangannya dengan tidak baik.

"Ah ..., Ne. Baekhyun Imnida." Baekhyun pun membalas bungkukan hormat Luhan. "Mian. Aku sangat tidak sopan." Baekhyun berucap dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum. Mereka berduapun saling melempar senyum.

"Dia ikut bersama Sehun. Dia bukan selingkuhanku."

"Diam kau. Dasar Yoda." Baekhyun mendelik dan memelototi Chanyeol.

"Ayo Luhan, kita masuk. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku yang tidak sopan terhadapmu."

"Ah Ne."

Mereka berdua melangkah berdua masuk meninggalkan dua orang pria yang masih berdiri disana. Namun sekarang hanya ada satu orang, karena Sehun telah beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri.

"Benar-benar." Chanyeol mendengus kasar melihat ke arah Sehun yang pergi dan ke arah Baekhyun yang bahkan tak menyambutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **추** **!** **추** **!** **루** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah meninggalkan Kota Miryang bersama Ayahnya waltu itu, Yifan segera mengeluarkan Kuda yang selalu Ia gunakan untuk berburu di dalam hutan. Ia langsung memacu Kuda tersebut untuk menuju Kota Suwon. Menurut berita yang Ia dapatkan dari Hakim Xi selaku Ayah Luhan, bahwa di hutan di samping Kota tersebut telah di temukan ikat rambut dengan hangul Xi di ujungnya. Ada dua kemungkinan yang Yifan fikirkan, Luhan menuju Kota tersebut dan meningalkan Kota tersebut. Tentu besar kemungkinan yang Yifan fikirkan, dan firasatnya mengatakan Luhan telah meninggalkan Kota tersebut. Sejak dulu, Yifan selalu mengandalkan instingnya. Dan itu selalu benar. Berhari-hari Ia berjuang untuk sampai dengan segera ke tempat tujuan.

Hingga matahari telah berganti menuju senja Yifan akhirnya sampai ke lokasi tersebut dengan waktu 3 hari 2 malam.

Yifan turun dari atas Kudanya. Ia langsung berjalan menuju pimpinan pasukan tersebut dan bertanya tentang Ikat rambut tersebut. Tentu Yifan tak memiliki rasa ragu. Ia yakin itu milik Luhan. Yifan hanya ingin melihat cetakan huruf Hangul di ikat rambut tersebut.

Yifan menyentuh dan merabah tulisan tersebut. Ia mengarahkan Ikat rambut tersebut ke hidungnya, ada bau Luhan yang tertinggal di sana. Dan Yifan yakin ini benar-benar milik Luhan. Dan Yifan juga yakin, tak lama lagi mereka akan segera bertemu.

"Kita berangkat malam ini juga."

"Mian Duryeong. Ke mana kita akan berangkat?"

"Kota ..., Baeyang."

Yifan berujar mantap. Ia yakin Luhan berada di sana. Karena Yifan selalu meyakini firasatnya.

.

.

Ditengah ketenangan malam dan di terangi cahaya bulan, pasukan Yifan masih terus menyusuri hutan menuju ke Kota Baeyang. Hingga suara salah satu pasukan menginstruksi perjalanan mereka.

Yifan turun dan berjalan ke tempat tersebut. Terlihat ada banyak tumpuka kayu untuk membuat api. Dan hal tersebut makin menguatkan Yifan bahwa Luhan benar-benar menuju Kota Baeyang.

"Kita jalan sekarang."

Semakin pekatnya malam, maka semakin keras pula tekat Yifan untuk menyusuri malam ini dan bertemu dengan Luhan. Apa kau tidak takut di dalam hutan sendirian, Luhan? Pertanyaan tersebut terus terngiang di kepala Yifan. Ia hanya merasa khawatir terhadap ke selamatan Luhan.

Namun, satu hal yang tak Yifan tau. Takdir telah menentukan Luhan akan selalu aman sampai nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **추** **!** **추** **!** **루** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Luhan berkeliling Kota. Ia menjelajah banyak sekali tempat dan mengetahui banyak sekali kedai makanan yang sangat enak baunya. Kapan-kapan Luhan akan mengajukan salah satu kedai tersebut kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun agar mengajak Luhan untuk makan di sana?

Sehun? Jelas Ia akan tetap membiarkan Luhan kelaparan. Meski sifatnyanya yang kadang bisa membuat Luhan binggung. Namun sisa jahat lebih dominan dari pada baik dan Luhan yakin dengan perasaannya.

"Wahh... Ini sangat bagus."

Sejak tadi, Luhan selalu singah ke salah satu penjual yang menjual semua perhiasaan yang bagus. Rasanya bila bisa Luhan ingin membeli semuanya. Namun dengan apa dia akan membayarnya? Luhan sedikit menyesal menyerahkan semua koinnya kepada Sehun. Luhan berjanji, bila nanti Ia memiliki uang Ia pasti akan membeli semua barang yang membuatnya tertarik.

Dan sekarang Luhan singah ke tempat penjualan ikat rambut. Sekarang rambutnya tergerai tanpa hiasan apapun. Ikat rambutnya hilang ketika pejahat di Kota Suwon menarik rambutnya dengan sangat kenjang. Dan sungguh, itu sangat menyakitkan. Luhan merasa kepalanya berdenyut seolah ingin terbelah. Tapi, Sehun kembali untuk menyelamatkannya. Ya ..., setidaknya meski Sehun sangat kikir tentang berbelanja, setidaknya Sehun baik terhadapnya. Luhan mengeeleng. Sedikit baik itu baru benar.

"Anda ingin membeli Nona Muda?" Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Luhan tak sadar hingga Ia telah melangkah jauh dari pemukiman dan sekarang tersesat di dalam hutan.

"Rasanya aku sudah melewati pohon ini 3 kali."

Luhan membalik tubuhnya. Mengahadap ke arah depan dan belakang.

"Aku yakin jalan ini pasti benar."

Ya jalan kali ini yang di pilih oleh Luhan memang benar. Namun bukan mengantarnya kembali ke pusat Kota melainkan mengantarnya ke aliran sungai dan menemukan seseorang berdiri di dalam air dengan dada telanjang dan seekor Kuda yang Ia bersihkan.

Perlahan Luhan melangkah menuju sosok berpunggung telanjang tersebut. Luhan hanya tak mengerti mengapa Ia melangkah mendekat ke arah tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tuan?"

Seketika itu pula, Sehun berbalik dan mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar kalimat tanya yang Luhan lontarkan.

"Bodoh."

Luhan balik mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak suka dengan kalimat tersebut.

"Kau jelas tau apa yang aku lakukan." Jelas Sehun masih sambil membersihkan tubuh peliharan yang selalu Ia tunggangi ke manapun. "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kemari?"

Perlahan ekspresi Luhan berubah. Tak mungkin Ia mengatakan bahwa Ia tersesat. Bisa-bisa Sehun mengejeknya lagi dan menertawakannya ke bodohannya. Disaat Luhan telah memikirkan jawabannya dan ingin menjawab, Sehun melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya.

"Seharusnya bila kau bisa tau jalan menuju kemari, Kau juga pasti ingat jalan pulang menuju Kota kelahiranmu sendiri."

"Bila Tuan tidak suka aku di sini, aku akan pergi."

Dengan kalimat tersebut, Luhan melangkah pergi. Ia tak perduli. Ia yakin pasti bisa kembali ke rumah. Tentu saja rumah Chanyeol bukan rumahnya di Miryang.

Dan Sehun yang mengangkat bahu acuh melihat tingkah Luhan. Sehunpun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk membersihkan Kuda jantannya.

.

.

.

Tak berselang beberapa menit kemudian Luhan kembali lagi ketempat Sehun berada. Dan di sana Sehun masih membersihkan Kudanya. Ketika Sehun melihat ke arahnya, Luhan memalingkan kepalanya engan bertatapan dengan Sehun. Salahkan saja ingatanya yang baik yang malah tak bisa berfungsi untuk mengingat jalan pulang.

"Lupa jalan pulang?"

Tentu Sehun dapat membaca gelagat Luhan. Ia pasti tersesat. Lihat saja, dengan kepala Luhan yang semakin memaling seolah bisa berputar bagaikan burung hantu.

Luhan jelas tak perduli semua perkataan Sehun. Yang Ia tau, jangan menoleh ke arah Sehun.

Tanpa sadar, hal kecil seperti itu mengundang senyum tipis tersemat di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menuntun Kudanya di depan Luhan. Dan Luhan dengan tangannya yang di tautkan di belakang tubuhnya, Ia berjalan sambil menunduk. Dia hanya tak suka melihat punggung menyebalkan milik Sehun ada di depannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun berhenti mendadak dan membuat Luhan menabrak punggung menyebalkan tersebut.

"Aww ..., ada apa?"

Dan Luhanpun mengintip dari balik punggung Sehun. Seketika itu pula, Luhan malah bersembunyi di balik punggung menyebalkan tersebut. ekarang Luhan tarik kalimat menyebalkan dari punggung Sehun. Setidaknya punggung lebar ini melindungi tubuhnya untuk bersembunyi dan para pasukan yang Ia lihat dari arah gerbang raksasa Kota Baeyang.

.

.

.

Setelah bergegas malam tadi, siang ini Yifan beserta pasukan Hakim Xi sampai di gerbang Kota Baeyang. Sebelum melangkah dan benar-benar memasuki Kota tersebut, Yifan memangil ketua pasukan tersebut untuk mengahadapnya.

"Bawa pulang semua pasukanmu."

"Tapi kami di perintah untuk membawa Nona Xi, Duryeong."

"Aku yang akan membawanya kembali, ini PERINTAH!"

Mendengar kalimat tegas tersebut, tanpa bantahan, Ia memerintahkan seluruhnya untuk kembali menuju Kota Miryang. Apa yang bisa Ia lakukan? Ia hanya anak buah yang mengikuti aturan.

Setelah melihat para pasukan tersebut yang menjauh, Yifan dengan mantap melangkah untuk benar-benar memasuki Kota Baeyang. Ia turun dan menuntun Kudanya.

"Aku yakin kau ada disini Luhan. Tak lama lagi kita pasti bertemu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **추** **!** **추** **!** **루** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

Seusai makan malam dan membantu membereskan semuanya bersama Baekhyun, Luhan memilih untuk bersantai di depan teras rumah sambil mengayunkan kaki-kaki kurusnya dengan riang dan mendongak menatap bintang yang bertaburan malam ini di langit.

Sejak dulu Luhan selalu suka untuk memandang bintang. Apakah bintang di sini sama dengan bintang yang ada di Miryang. Luhan jadi merindukan bintang yang ada di Kota tersebut. meskipun pada sebenarnya bintang akan tetap selalu terlihat di manapun kita berada.

Chanyeol yang baru saja berkunjung dari kamar Sehun berhenti untuk duduk di samping Luhan yang tampak nyaman memandang arah langit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Luhanpun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja melihat itu." Luhan menunjuk para bintang yang ada di langit.

"Apa bagusnya? Mereka hanya titik-titik terang yang akan hilang ketika pagi datang."

"Setidaknya meski ke hadiranya sebentar tapi sangat di nantikan."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar jawaban Luhan. "Kau ada-ada saja."

"Apa Tuan Kikir itu tidak ada di kamarnya?"

Chanyeol sempat bercerita akan mengunjungi Sehun seusai makan malam karena Sehun yang absen dalam acara makan malam mereka.

"Tuan Kikir? Namanya Sehun. Oh Sehun."

"Oh Sehun?"

"Kau tidak tau namanya?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Dia benar-benar."

"Ya Tuan Kikir Oh itu, benar-benar."

Chanyeol dan Luhanpun tertawa bersama.

"Kau tidak rindu rumahmu?"

"Rindu? Tentu aku sangat rindu rumah." Luhan mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah langit. "Apa kabar Ayah dan Bibi Kim sekarang?"

"Bila kau ingin tau jawabannya, kau harus pulang Luhan."

Luhan menggeleng dan menatap Chanyeol "Aku tidak mau. Aku akan pulang bila Ayah membatalkan perjodohan itu." Luhan kembali mendongak menatap langit.

"Aku yakin Ayahmu pasti sangat merindukanmu."

"Dia laki-laki yang kuat. Dia pasti tidak akan menangis karena merindukan Putrinya ini."

"Kau hanya tidak tau satu hal, Luhan."

Luhan menoleh dan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tau tentang apa?"

"Tentang anak Gubernur yang akan jadi Suamimu itu."

"Tentu karena aku tau semuanya, aku tak suka dia." Luhan kembali menoleh ke arah langit.

"Kau bahkan belum bertemu dengannya dan sudah mengatakan tidak menyukainya. Kau yakin dia seperti apa yang kau dengar selama ini? Apa benar kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Tentu aku ..., belum pernah melihatnya." Kalimat Luhan yang tegas di awalpun melirih dan memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak enak. Mungkin apa yang Chanyeol katakan ada benarnya, tak seharusnya menilai sesorang hanya dari apa yang kita lihat. Mungkin saja yang mengatakan hal tersebut adalah orang yang tak menyukainya atau mungkin tak menyukai Luhan.

"Tidurlah ini sudah larut."

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Luhan dan bangkit. Ia seolah di berikan adik perempuan. Bila Sehun adik laki-lakinya, maka Luhan sebagai pelengkap posisi adik perempuannya.

"Duluan saja."

Dan Chanyeol meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tetap setia memandang kerlap-kerlip malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **추** **!** **추** **!** **루** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun yang baru saja selesai dengan urusannya di luar kembali di tengah malam yang dingin ini. Begitu memasuki pekarangan rumah, Sehun menemukan seongok tubuh yang tertidur di teras rumah. Tentu Sehun tau jelas siapa gerangan tersebut, rambut panjang yang menutupi wajahnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan sosok tersebut.

Sehun melangkah semakin dekat, Ia membanggunkan –menyenggol- tubuh Luhan dengan kaki jenjangnya yang beotot, seolah memeriksa sebuah mayat yang baru saja meninggal.

"Hey banggun. Kau jelas punya kamar."

"Dingin." Luhan bergumam sambil menangkap kaki Sehun yang terus mennedang-nendang tubuhnya. Ia dekap dengan erat kaki Sehun dan terus melontarkan kalimat yang sama, 'Dingin'.

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan. Semenjak Luhan bersamanya, selalu saja terjadi hal yang aneh-aneh dalam hidupnya. Bertarung dengan segerombolan penjahat di Kota Suwon, karena Sehun tak pernah mengusik hal apapun kecuali hal tersebut berkaitan dengan ke tenangan yang Ia miliki. Membagi tempat duduk di atas Kuda yang sangat Ia sayangi. Berbagi makanan. Membelikan pakaian. Dan sekarang apa lagi? Luhan benar-benar memberikan warna yang berbeda. Dan jujur, hal tersebut tak Sehun sukai. Ia hanya menyukai semua yang sama dan tak berubah.

Sehun berjongkok di depan tubuh Luhan dan melepaskan lilitan tangan ranting Luhan dari kakinya. Berapa lama Ia tidur disini? Tangannya bahkan terasa seperti es karena terlalu dingin. Tapi siapa yang perduli. Sehun berdiri dan meninggalkan Luhan.

"Dingin ..."

3 langkah

6 langkah

12 langkah

18 langkah

"Sial."

Sehun berbalik kembali menuju Luhan yang masih ada di teras. Perlahan Ia angkat tubuh kecil Luhan yang ringan. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan dengan porsi makannya yang besar bisa seringan ini?

Sehun mendorong pintu kamar bilik Luhan. Membaringkannya di atas futon dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut hingga sebatas hidung.

"Sekarang kau sudah hangat."

Selesai dengan kalimat tersebut, Sehun keluar untuk menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk menjemput mimpi malam ini. Itupun bila mimpi sudi untuk singgah di malamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **추** **!** **추** **!** **루** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat banyak sekali barang-barang yang Luhan tenteng di kedua tangan kecilnya. Mulai dari sayur-mayur, buah-buahan dan beberapa bahan makanan lainnya. Pagi ini Luhan mendapatkan tugas dari Baekhyun untuk berbelanja. Baekhyun bilang nanti malam mereka akan berpesta karena ada hal yang penting yang ingin Ia sampaikan. Entah. Luhanpun tak mengetahui berita tersebut menyangkut tentang apa.

Terlalu berkutat dengan bagaimana menyusun barang-barangnya, Luhan tak mendengar sedikitpun perkataan orang-orang yang berteriak ke arahnya dengan seruan 'Awas.' Disaat Luhan menoleh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, Ia terlalu syok hanya untuk menghindari kereta Kuda yang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

Disaat itulah seseorang menarik tubuhnya membuat barang-barang yang telah Ia susun dengan sedemikian rupah terjatuh di atas tanah. Seseorang tersebut mendekap Luhan dengan sangat erat dan menyembunyikan kepala Luhan sedalam-dalamnya di dalam dada bidangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **추** **!** **추** **!** **루** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan yang baru saja keluar dari penginapannya yang telah Ia sewa mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya menemukan Luhan di Kota ini. Disaat Ia berbalik untuk melepaskan tali pengikat Kudanya, di saat itulah Luhan melewatinya tanpa Ia sadari. Jelas Luhan tak akan mengetahui Yifan. Takdir belum mengizinkan mereka untuk bertemu.

.

.

"Tidak bisakah 350 Won, Bibi?" Luhan memasang wajah memelasnya. Harga yang jual sangat mahal hanya untuk 2 Kg Kentang.

"Tidak bisa anak muda." Bibi tersebut menolak dengan senyumnya.

"Baiklah aku ambil." Luhan mendesah. Baekhyun Eonni berkata bila sisa uang belanja boleh Luhan ambil untuk membeli apapun yang Ia inginkan. Luhan ingin membeli ikat rambut yang di dilihatnya tempo hari. Ikat rambut tersebut sangat bagus dengan warna biru langitnya yang senada dengan hanbook yang Ia pakai sekarang. Luhan telah bertanya harga ikat rambut tersebut dan berjanji pada si Bibi penjual akan kembali untuk membelinya. Sisa uang berbelanja tentu saja ada untuk Luhan, namun masih kurang. Luhan hanya berharap Ia akan punya kesempatan untuk berbelanja kembali.

Sehun yang baru saja akan menempah sepatu Kuda mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar suara yang sangat Ia kenalnya. Sehun berdiri agak jauh hanya untuk memandang wajah Luhan yang seolah sedih. Sehun tidak mengetahui apa hal yang membuat Luhan menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu. Karena setelah bersama Luhan biasanya akan tersenyum dan cemberut dengan lucunya.

Sehun terus mengikuti Luhan dari balik tubuhya. Hal apa yang membuat Sehun menjadi mengikuti Luhan? Sehunpun tak mengetahui hal tersebut. Ia hanya tak ingin Luhan tersesat seperti kemarin.

Ketika Luhan hendak menyebrang satu kantong kentang yang Ia beli terlepas sehingga membuatnya berhenti. Ia jadi harus menatap kembali agar semua kantong ini muat di tangan kecilnya.

"AWAS!"

Sehun jelas mendengar hal tersebut dan dapat melihat sebuah kereta Kuda yang melaju tepat ke arah Luhan dengan kencangnya. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Sehun berlari menangkap tubuh kecil Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam dekapannya.

Luhan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dada bidang tersebut dan melihat sebuah kereta kuda yang menabrak kedai-kedai kecil milik penjual di sekitar pasar.

"Aku hampir mati." Luhan bergumam kecil.

Mendengar kalimat tersebut Sehun menunduk untuk melihat Luhan yang bahkan tingginya hanya sebatas hidungnya. Dan Luhan mendongak untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang semestinya harus Ia ucapkan.

"Terima ka ..." Luhan tertegun.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku menolongmu? Mau mengucapkan terima kasih?"

Luhan melepaskan rengkuhan tersebut.

"Seharusnya kau jangan pergi sendirian."

"Chanyeol sedang pergi. Baekhyun Eonni sedang memiliki urusan."

"Aku ..." seketika itu pula ucapan Sehun berhenti. Apa yang hendak Ia katakan. Sehun mengalihkan bola matanya untuk menatap yang lain selain Luhan.

"Kau mau menemaniku, Tuan?" Luhan bertanya dengan cerianya. Jujur saja semua yang Ia bawa terlalu berat untuk tubuh kecilnya.

"Aku ..., sibuk."

Sehun melangkah meninggalkan Luhan.

"YAKK! Tuan! Tolong aku! Ini semua sangat berat! Dasar Tuan Kikir Oh! Bukan hanya kikir pada makanan tapi juga tenaga! Buang saja tubuh kekar dan penuh ototmu itu bila tidak memiliki kegunaannya!"

Namun, Sehun tetap berjalan seolah cuek dengan pandangan seluruh penghuni pasar yang menatapnya.

"Tuan ...," lelah dengan marah tak bergunanya Luhan merengek menampilkan ekspresi memelesnya.

Tak ayalnya perubahan suara Luhan tersebut mengundang sudut bibir Sehun untuk terangkat dan membentuk senyum tipis yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Sehunpun berbalik menghadap Luhan yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi memelasnya. Seketika ekspresi Luhan berubah dan Ia tersenyum terhadap Sehun. Bukankah sudah Luhan katakan, sekejam-kejamnya Sehun, Ia pasti akan membantu Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks to: Reviews, Follows, Favs and Siders^_^**

 **Cuap-cuap Mode ON:**

Entah kenapa, L ngak suka banget sama Author yang mau apdet next chap kalo sesuai sama Ripiyu yang dia pengen. Contohnya: "100 Reviews Up Fast." L ngerasa dia seolah ngak ikhlas selama ini nulis buat kita yang baca karya dia.

Kalo bagi L nulis cerita kayak gini buat L merasa bahagia. Terutama membaca komentar-komentar kalian yang kadang suka nerka-nerka nyasar(?) wkwk.

Karena bagi L, Readers yang baik pasti akan membalas usaha Author yang membuat dia senang. Ngak perlu di paksa. Kalo Readers suka, pasti dia akan langsung Reviews. **So, don't worry be happy**. *eyaaa~

 **Back to CCL:**

CIYEEE~~~ Sehun senyum-senyum. Wkwk~

 **Information:**

Yifan ketemu Luhannya di Chap 7 yee~

Dengan judul **"Prince Riding"**

Ini bukan kisah cinta 'Si Miskin' dan 'Si Kaya' jadi tebak aja ...

Ceye sama Thehun ngak bener-bener thodara. Ya ..., gitu dech. Wkwk~

Cerita ini bakal pajang kayak dari Korea ke China

Liburan L udah selesai ni. Semoga apdetnya bisa balik lagi kayak dulu.

Ya mungkin L yang paling aneh. Disaat libur seharusnya bisa apdet on time. Tapi ini malah libur yang ngak on time. Wkwk~ maafkan segala kekurangan waktu ini.

Oh ya, ada yang punya akun Twitter? Follow L dongse;) **HHS_Hyuuga**

Soalnya itu akun baru. Jadi, masih ngak punya temen. Hehe. Follow ya Pasti L folback. Oke?~

Siapa tau kita bisa 'nge-gesrek' bareng. Hehe~ ya ela L, emang kantong asooyy. Wkwk~

Makasih ya udah nungguin CCL dan tetap mengikuti hingga sekarang ^^

" **Mungkin"** di chap depan apa yang kalian harapkan bakal ada. Haha~

 **Stay With L Forevermore *Hug**

 **See U Next Chap.**

 **SPECIAL CHAP COOL:**

Ditengah perjalan untuk kembali kerumah dengan sebagian kantong belanja yang berat di ambil alih oleh Sehun dan semua yang ringan di ambil alih oleh Luhan. Disaat itulah Luhan melihat kedai yang menjual ikat rambut yang sangat Ia inginkan. Sadar dengan pandangan bola mata Luhan. Sehunpun melihat ke arah yang di tuju Luhan. Sebuah kedai yang menjual penghias kepala. Sehun menatap Luhan dan menatap rambut Luhan yang tergerai, dan satu kesimpulan telah Sehun tarik.

"Ada yang ingin aku beli. Ikut denganku."

"Apa?" Luhan yang terbawa suasa sedih belum bisa membeli ikat rambut tersebut berubah menjadi sedikit ketus.

Sehun berjalan menuju kedai tersebut.

"Pilih satu."

Luhan menatap binggung Sehun.

"Pilih satu." Sehun mengulangi kembali perintahnya.

"Anda sungguh baik, Tuan." Luhan tersenyum. Dengan segera Ia menunjuk ikat rambut warna biru yang menjadi incarannya sejak kemarin.

"Bibi, Aku ambil yang ini."

Luhan mengenggam ikat rambut tersebut dengan sangat bahagia. Bila Ia masih di Miryang, tentu Ia punya banyak ikat rambut yang cantik. Tapi ini bukan Miryang.

"Anda sangat baik." Luhan tersenyum dengan cerianya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merampas ikat rambut tersebut dan menyimpannya di saku lengan hanbok miliknya.

"Tuan ..."

"Aku tidak membeli ini untukmu. Kau terlalu percaya diri."

Luhan menatap tidak percaya punggung Sehun yang meninggalkannya berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Hey Tuan! Kembalikan itu kepada Bibi penjual." Luhan menyamai langkah Sehun.

"Aku sudah membelinya."

"Tapi itu kesukaanku. Aku sangat menginginkannya."

"Aku menyuruhmu pilih satu. Bukan memilih yang kau sukai. Itu bukan salahku."

Merasa kesal dengan jawaban Sehun yang sepenuhnya benar, Luhan mengerang marah. Dia mengangkat semua kantong belanjaannya dan mendorong semuanya ke dada Sehun dengan marah, membiarkan semuanya di ambil alih oleh Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau membawa ini! Bawa saja sendiri!"

Luhan melangkah dengan cepat dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dengan kantong belanjaan yang begitu banyak.

"Kau sangat cantik bila sedang marah-marah."


	6. Chapter 6 : Restore My First Kiss!

**Chu! Chu! Lu! (I, Horse and Love)**

.

 **HHS** **Hyuuga** **L**

 **Cast:**

Sehun, Luhan and Others

This is **GS**

And

Rate **M**

.

.

.

 **WARNING:** TYPO, EYD, KBBI and ETC!

DLDR!

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** STORY BELONG TO **L**. CAST BUKAN MILIK **L** ^-^

.

.

 **H** APPY **R** EADING **AND W** ELCOME **\^-^/**

.

-Restore My First Kiss!-

.

" **A** ku membencimu, Tuan!"

 **Beberapa Menit yang Lalu**

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah sibuk mengurusi tatanan makanan diatas meja berkaki pendek tempat mereka semua berkumpul untuk menikmati hidangan makan malam. Chanyeol, Luhan dan minus Sehun. Luhanpun membantu menata dan mebawanya menemani Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol hanya duduk dan menunggu semua hidangan tertata dan akan menjadi orang yang mengambil makanan terlebih dahulu.

Setelah menata kimchi, makanan terakhir yang Baekhyun bawa dari arah belakang, Baekhyun menjatuhkan bokongnya ditepat di sebelah Chanyeol dan Luhan yang memilih duduk di seberang untuk menghadap mereka berdua.

"Dimana Sehun?"

Baekhyun bertanya sambil menghadap Chanyeol. Sebenarnya itu juga pertanyaan Luhan namun Ia masih terlalu sungkan untuk bertanya karena tingkah menyebalkan Sehun tadi sore di pasar. Ia terlalu egois hanya untuk mempertahankan ikat rambut yang seharusnya menjadi milik seorang perempuan.

"Dia bilang akan pulang terlambat."

"Sudah kubilang jangan pulang terlambat. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kalimat jangan sampai terlambat. Padahal ada hal yang akan aku beritahu. Dia ingin melewatkan berita ini!"

Baekhyun yang terus mengomel meski percuma karena Sehun tak akan mendengarnya. Dan Luhan menampali semoga Sehun tak perlu pulang agar hidupnya lumayan tenang. Setidaknya meski hanya sebentar.

"Sudah tinggalkan saja dia, mari kita makan."

Mereka memulai makan dengan khitmat, hanya ada suara sumpit yang mengapit dan mulut yang terus menguyah segala bahan makanan yang telah tersedia di atas meja. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Baek, kau bilang ada hal yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, Ia meletakan mangkok dann sumpitnya ke atas meja.

"Ia. Ini berita yang sangat istimewa untuk kalian semua. Terutama untukmu Chan..."

Baekhyun berujar sambil mengusap rahang Chanyeol.

"Aku ...," Baekhyun menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada menatap bergantian ke arah Chanyeol dan juga Luhan, " ..., sedang mengandung." Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyum dan tawa ria. Namun, mereka yang menjadi saksi pendengar hanya bereaksi bungkam seolah kalimat penting yang Baekhyun ungkapkan terdengar seperti seruan 'Ayo makan.'

Merasa kesal dengan reaksi yang di dapat, Baekhyun memukul kepala atas Chanyeol dengan kepalan kecil tangannya.

 **Bukk~**

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol beujar setengah berteriak. Seolah Ia baru sadar dari ke sadarannya yang menguap entah ke mana.

"Aku sedang mengandung anakmu, Park Pabbo! Kau tidak bahagia? Hah!"

Baekhyun sampai berdiri dan berkacak pinggang di depan Chanyeol yang sekarang mendonggak menatapnya.

"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol mungkin masih belum sadar.

"Aku sudah memeriksakannya kepada tabib." Baekhyun meloto ke arah Chanyeol. Suami macam apa yang Ia nikahi ini?

"Selamat Baekhyun-ssi, aku sangat senang mendengarnya."

Luhan memotong jarak dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Tentu Luhan akan senang mendengarnya. Selama Luhan berada di Kota ini, Baekhyun selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Baekhyun yang menasehatinya. Baekhyun yang mengajarinya memasak. Baekhyun yang memberikannya uang belanja lebih hanya agar Luhan dapat membeli apa yang Luhan inginkan di Kota ini. Meski perjumpaan mereka bisa di bilang singkat, salahkah Luhan bila menganggap Baekhyun sebagai saudaranya? Saudara perempuannya.

Baekhyun melerai sedikit pelukan mereka.

"Terima kasih Luhan-ssi, kau yang paling bahagia. Tidak ...," Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Luhan. Kemudaian Ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih saja duduk menjadi penonton sebuah lakon opera. " ..., seperti seseorang."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Aku kehilangan nafsu makanku. Maaf Luhan, aku ingin kekamar. Maaf membuatmu makan sendirian malam ini."

Kalimat itu berakhir, dan keberadaan Baekhyun berakhir. Dan Chanyeol? Dia tetap diam. Ada apa dengannya? Mungkin setengah nyawannya telah menghilang.

"Dia serius sedang mengandung anakku?"

"Tentu saja Chanyeol-ssi. Dia mengandung anakmu dan kau akan segera jadi Ayah. Cepat susul dia."

"BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol bangkit mengejar langkah Baekhyun yang pasti belum jauh dari jangkauannya. Akhirnya setelah 1 tahun menikah, mereka berdua akan segera menyandang status sebagai Orang Tua. Mereka berdua akan di panggil dengan sebuatan Ayah dan Ibu. Khayalan Chanyeol selama ini akan segera menjadi kenyataan. Chanyeol berfikir, Ia sedang berhalusinassi ketika Baekhyun mengatakan Ia tengah mengandung. Anaknya. Anak pertama mereka yang sangat mereka harapkan.

Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah bahagia Chanyeol. Ia bahkan sampai berteriak untuk menyerukan nama Baekhyun. Luhanpun merasa ikut bahagia demi kebahagian mereka.

Merasa aroma makanan yang Baekhyun masak menyeruak masuk indera penciumannya, Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah meja makan yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

Luhan menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Baiklah, aku akan menghabiskan ini semua."

Luhan mengambil sumpit dan memasukan kimchi ke dalam mulutnya. Masakan Baekhyun benar-benar nikmat, tapi masakan Bibi Kim jauh lebih nikmat. Luhan merasakan perasaan rindu terhadap Bibi Kim.

Luhan terus memasukan makanan dengan tergesa-gesa untuk menetralisirkan rasa rindunya terhadap Bibi Kim, hingga membuatnya tersedak makanan akibat terlalu terburu-buru.

Luhan terus terbatuk sambil menutup mulutnya. Ia melihat di seberangsana, tempat yang tadi di isi oleh Chanyeol terdapat sebuah 1 teko dari tanah liat. Luhan melangkah dengan tergesah, menuangkan isinya hingga gelas yang Ia bawa terisi. Luhan menenggak seluruh isinya hingga tandas dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat tak terbaca.

Selesai menghabiskan 1 gelas, Luhan masih terus terbatuk-batuk. Luhan menatap gelas yang ada di tangannya. "Minuman apa ini? Kenapa rasanya tidak enak?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **추** **!** **추** **!** **루** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berjalan menuntun Kudanya memasuki pekarang rumah, Ia berjalan menuju kandang Kuda, mengikatnya di tempat biasa Sehun meletakannya. Sehun mengusap beberapa kali kepala Kuda tersebut dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan kandang tersebut.

Sehun berjalan hendak menuju ke kamarnya, namun Ia sejenak menoleh ke arah ruangan makan dengan lilin yang masih menyalah dari arah dalam. Mungkin mereka sedang makan, fikir Sehun. Sehun tentu ingat dengan kalimat panjang lebar yang Baekhyun lontarkan, hanya saja Ia terlalu lelah masuk meski telah melewati ruangan tersebut. Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya hingga suara yang sangat Ia kenali memanggil dari arah belakang.

"Aku membencimu, Tuan!"

Sehun berbalik dan mendapati Luhan yang berjalan sepoyongan ke arahnya dengan suara cegukan yang terus berulang.

"Aku sejak ta-hik-di mencari-hik-mu, sialan." Luhan berujar sambil menunjuk tepat ke wajah Sehun. "Kenapa kau pulang-hik-? Seharusnya ti-hik-dak perlu. Tidak ada ya-hik-ng mencarimu." Luhan tertawa sambil menunduk dengan tubuh yang tak bisa berdiri dengan tegap, selalu bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Entah hal apa yang membuatnya tertawa dengan begitu lepas. Menertawakan Sehun? atau menertawakan kalimatnya sendiri?

"Kau minum sesuatu?"

"Tidak." Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan membuat tanda silang di lengannya.

Tidak perlu orang dengan pengetahuan yang tinggi untuk menebak apa yang terjadi. Terlihat dari rona di wajah Luhan, cegukan dan tubuh yang tak bisa berdiri dengan baik. "Kembalikan," Luhan menadahkan ke dua telapak tangannya ke arah Sehun. "Cepat kembalikan."

Sehun mengernyit.

"Kau mabuk. Kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Sehun berjalan melewati Luhan. Namun langkahnya tidak seperti tujuan awalnya, Ia berbalik dan menuju ruang makan. Sehun hanya ingin mematikan apa yang Luhan minum.

Sehun melepas sepatunya dan naik ke atas, mengeser pintu tersebut dan melihat meja makan dengan keadaan yang tidak baik. Sehun mendekat menuju teko berisi air, membuka bagian atasnya dan mencium aromanya. Tentu jawabannya arak dan Luhan benar-benar mabuk. Terlihat dari isi teko yang tersisa seprempat.

Merasa tak terlalu memiliki urusan, Sehun segera keluar. Luhan dengan segala tingkahnya benar-benar merepotkan.

Namun ketika membuka pintu Ia langsung melihat Luhan yang sedang berdiri sambil memeluk sebatang pohon persik di depan ruang makan. Sehun dapat melihat Luhan yang berceloteh dengan sebuah pohon.

"Aku menyuruhmu kembali ke kamar."

"Kemari." Luhan memanggil Sehun untuk mendekat. Memanggil dalam artian Sehun memerintah, dan Sehun tidak suka itu. Tapi kakinya mengkhianati, Ia malah melangkah mendekati Luhan.

"Dia suamiku." Luhan memeluk erat pohon tersebut. "Dia sangat tampankan?" Luhan pun mencium pohon tersebut.

"Tidak bisakah dalam satu hari kau tidak membuat ulah Luhan."

"Luhan? Kau menyebut namaku. Ini pertama kalinya." Luhan tertawa masih sambil memeluk pohon dengan diameter kecil tersebut. "Kau menyebut namaku, apa aku juga boleh menyebut namamu? Oh Sehun ..., Sehun ..., Sehun." Luhan tertawa sampai memegangi perutnya.

Sehun memutar matanya. Apa yang lucu dari menyebut namanya? Langsung saja Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan atas Luhan.

"Jangan pisahkan aku dengan calon suamiku. Ayahku pasti akan membatalkan perjodohanku dengan Putra Gubernur yang gendut itu bila aku membawa calon suamiku. Lepaskan aku!"

Namun Sehun tak perduli. Ia tetap menyeret Luhan tanpa ambil pusing dengan segala rontaann tersebut.

Luhan menghentakan tangannya hingga pegangan Sehunpun terlepas.

"Aku lupa menagih sesuatu, Sehun."

"Bila ini tentang ikat rambut, aku tidak membeli untukmu."

Luhan mengoyangkan jari telunjuknya. Seolah berkata 'tidak' dalam bahasa non-verbal.

"Aku akan segera menikah dengan calon suamiku. Tapi, kau Sehun, telah merebut ciuman pertamaku. Apa yang akan aku katakan kepadanya nanti."

Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau yakin ingin menikahi sebuah pohon yang keras seperti itu."

"Diam. Dia itu tampan." Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukan wajah marahnya. Namun ekspresi itu membuat sudut bibir Sehun terakngkat. Dibanding ketakutan, Luhan terlihat lucu. Tak ada gurat menakutkan apapun dari wajahnya, yang ada Ia tetap cantik.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau harus mengembalikan ciuman pertamaku."

"Kau ingin aku mengembalikan ciuman pertamamu? Kau yakin?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan hebohnya.

"Kau bahkan sudah menciumku 2 kali." Luhan menujukan 3 jarinya untuk perumpamaan dua,

Sehun melangkah mendekat ke arah Luhan. "Kau yakin?"

"Kenapa kau terus berta-" ucapan Luhan terpotong ketika Sehun mendekap dirinya dan menempelkan bibir mereka berdua.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukan mereka, Ia mulai melumat bibir Luhan. Bibir dengan warna seperti buah delima ini tetap lembut dan manis seperti pertama sekali Sehun mencicipinya.

Luhan diam. Matanya terbuka, Ia tidak terkejut. Ia hanya bingung apa yang Sehun lakukan. Kenapa Sehun menciumnya? Dan ini ciuman ketika yang tak pernah Luhan ketahui alasannya.

Sehun terus mengecupi dengan pelan dan melumat dengan perlahan. Meski Luhan tak membalas apa yang tengah Sehun lakukan. Sehun hanya berspekulasi mungkin Luhan tak mengerti.

Sehun melepas tautan manis bibir mereka berdua, Sehun tetap membiarkan jarak minim ini tetap ada. Sehun menyatukan kedua kening mereka. Mereka berdua bertatapan. Sehun dengan tatapan meneliti dan Luhan dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Aku telah mengembalikan ciuman pertamamu untuk suamimu itu."

"Kau menciumku. Kau menciumku lagi, Sehun."

"Aku hanya menuruti apa yang kau katakan Luhan."

"Kenapa kau selalu menciumku? Aku tidak tau bila ciuman itu seperti tadi. Rasanya ..., geli seperti ada yang menggelitiki."

Sehun tertawa. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan membuka jarak satu langkah dari Luhan.

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa." Sehun berujar sambil menarik Luhan. Menuntunnya untuk kembali kembali ke kamar.

"Apa itu berarti kau telah terbiasa?" Luhan berjalan mengikuti Sehun. Sekarang tak ada lagi rontaan. Hanya ada Luhan yang menurut.

"Mungkin,"

"Dengan siapa kau melakukannya?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tau?" Sehun menatap Luhan dan berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka telah sampai di bagian bilik selatan untuk kamar Luhan.

"Ini tidak adil."

"Ini jelas adil. Kau bahkan mencium 'calon' suamimu di depan mataku."

"Ah ..., kau benar Sehun." Luhan tertawa.

"Masuklah."

Sehun hendak melangkah, namun tangannya di cekal oleh Luhan. Sehun membalik kembali tubuhnya.

"Di opera yang sering di adakan di kota Miryang, bila seorang tokoh Pria mengantarkan tokoh Wanita kembali ke rumahnya, maka mereka akan berpisah dengan romantis."

Sehun tak mengerti.

"Selamat malam, Sehun."

Sehun sedikit tersenyum. Menggerakan tanganya dan mengusap kepala Luhan. "Selamat malam, Luhan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **추** **!** **추** **!** **루** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Luhan bangun dengan perasaan tidak enak. Kepalanya pusing, perutnya mual. Bahkan Ia memuntahkan seluruh makan malamnya. Hanya ingatan samar yang terekam di kepala Luhan. Dan itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan keberadaan Sehun. Tapi, mungkin juga tidak. Entahlah, matahari telah tinggipun Luhan masih tak mengingat apapun. Ingatan terakhirnya, Ia meminum sesuatu dengan rasa yang sangat aneh.

Luhan hendak kembali ke kamarnya, namun pusing menyerang bagian kepalanya. Luhan berhenti untuk mengurut lehernya. Rasanya pegal sekali.

Dari arah pintu masuk Sehun terus memperhatikan tingkah Luhan. Sehun berjalan melangkah mendekati Luhan yang masih tetap berdiri.

Sehun semakin mendekat. Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Luhan yang terkejut dengan refleks menolehkan kepalanya.

 **CUP...**

Luhan mundur selangkah dan menutup bibirnya. Sungguh itu benar-benar kecelakaan, sehingga Luhan berakhir mencium Sehun siang ini.

"Kau menciumku." Sehun mengulang kalimat Luhan tadi malam.

Luhan menurunkan tangannya. Entah mengapa Ia merasa tidak asing terhadap kalimat tersebut.

Sehun memasang ekspresi datarnya. Ia berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

Luhan menggeleng. Membalik tubuhnya hendak meninggalkan Sehun.

"Kau tidak ingin menyapa 'calon' suamimu?"

Seketika itu pula Luhan berbalik dan menatap sekeliling dengan pendangan cemaas. Apa Ayahnya telah menemukannya?

Sehun menunjuk suatu arah dengan dagunya. Luhan yang mengerti isyarat tersebut mengikuti ke mana arah yang Sehun maksud. Dan yang Luhan lihat hanya pohon buah persik yang sedang tidak berbuah musim ini.

"Kau bohong, Tuan."

Tuan? Entah mengapa Sehun lebih menyukai Luhan yang memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, bukan kalimat 'Tuan' seolah menegaskan ada jarak yang jauh di antara keduanya. Seperti tadi malam.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Sehun menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Tentu Luhan mundur selangkah dan menjaga jarak.

"Te-tentang apa?" kenapa kau gugup Luhan?

Sehun mengamati perubahan warna wajah Luhan. Dan Sehun merasa senang karena perubahaan warna tersebut di ciptakan olehnya. Sehun menegakan tubuhnya. "Kau mabuk." Dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan berbalik melihat punggung Sehun. Mabuk? Apakah itu alasan mengapa Luhan memuntahkan semua makanannya tadi pagi? Luhan butuh penjelasan sekarang dan Sehun pasti tau hal tersebut. Luhan berlari menyamai langkah Sehun.

"Hey Tuan, apa aku mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh semalam?"

Sehun berhenti dan menghadap ke arah Luhan. Luhan hanya berfikir, mungkin dia membongkar kebiasaan buruknya kepada Sehun.

"Kau mengatakan ...,"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan penuh harap.

" ..., Aku tampan dan juga ...,"

Luhan begitu serius menatap ke arah Sehun.

" ..., kau menyukaiku."

Luhan dengan wajah antusiasnya memudar. Ia menampilkan wajah cemberutnya. Tentu Ia tau, Sehun mempermainkannya. Luhan tak mungkin mengatakan itu. Untuk opsi yang pertama, mungkin Luhan mengatakannya, Sehun memang tampan. Tapi opsi ke dua rasanya terdengar aneh. Dan coba lihat! Apa-apaan espresi Sehun! Ia mengucapkan ke dua kalimat tersebut dengan wajah yang terlampau biasa.

"Kau benar-benar, Tuan." Luhan membalik tubuhnya hendak pergi tapi Sehun mencekalnya.

"Sehun."

Luhan menatap dengan binggung.

"Panggil aku Sehun, seperti semalam kau menyebut namaku."

Satu fakta yang Luhan garis bawahi, sepertinya Luhan meng'iya'kan kedua opsi konyol yang Sehun lontarkan. Sehun tersenyum. Meski tidak lebar namun membuat dada Luhan berdentum dan nafasnya yang tercekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **추** **!** **추** **!** **루** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

Di Kota Miryang

"Lapor Tuan Hakim Xi, kami telah selesai menjalankan tugas yang anda berikan. Tuan Muda Wu Yifan Putra dari Gubernur Wu meminta kami untuk segera pulang setelah Tuan Wu sampai di sebuah Kota bernama Baeyang."

"Apakah kalian telah menemukan Putriku?"

"Belum Tuan Hakim Xi. Mendengar penuturan Tuan Muda Yifan, Ia sangat yakin bahwa Nona Muda Luhan ada di Kota tersebut."

"Kapan Yifan akan kembali dan membawa Luhan kembali ke Miryang?"

"Mohan maaf Hakim Xi, kami tidak mengetahui hal tersebut."

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi untuk beristirahat."

"Terima kasih Tuan Hakim Xi, kami mohon undur diri."

Ketua prajurit tersebut membungkuk hormat di ikuti oleh para anak buahnya, dan membubarkan susunan rapih mereka di hadapan Hakim Kota Miryang tersebut.

Hakim Xi mendongak menatap langit yang berwarna biru di atasanya. Ia sangat merindukan Putri sematawayangnya. Ia yang telah tua renta ini begitu khawatir akan keselamatan Putrinya yang sekarang entah berada di tempat yang aman atau tidak. Ia begitu cemas akan keadaan yang akan menimpa Luhan. Putrinya.

Namun sekarang Ia bisa bernafas sedikit legah karena Wu Yifan Putra dari Gubernur negeri seberang akan menjaga dan mengajak Luhan untuk kembali ke Miryang. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, maka Ia yang Tua dan lelah ini dapat menatap kembali wajah ayu Putri tersayangnya.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Yifan-ssi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **추** **!** **추** **!** **루** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dasar Tuan Kikir menyebalkan. Kenapa harus aku yang mengambilnya."

Luhan tengah berjalan hendak menuju ke arah pasar di Kota tersebut dengan melewati beberapa jalan di depan penginapan yang memang sejalan dengan arah pasar. Sehun dengan sifat tidak ingin di jawab 'tidak' menyuruhnya untuk mengambil sepatu Kuda yang Sehun pesan kemarin sore, itulah alasan yang membuat Sehun pulang terlambat semalam sehingga melewatkan berita besar kehamilan yang sangat Baekhyun banggakan.

Sehun menyalahkannya karena tidak bisa menempah sepatu Kuda lebih awal karena Luhan yang memaksanya untuk membawa barang belanjaan waktu itu. Ya, di saat Luhan marah karena Sehun mempermainkan perasaannya dengan Ikat rambut yang sangat Luhan sukai. Meski sekarang Luhan sadar seharusnya itu menjadi tugasnya, karena Ia yang di perintahkan langsung oleh Baekhyun untuk berbelanja. Dan karena itulah Sehun sekarang membalas dendam dengan memerintahnya untuk mengambil sepatu Kuda yang seharusnya telah jadi sekarang.

Yifan berjalan hendak keluar dari penginapannya hari ini. Kemarin Ia telah bertanya dengan beberapa pemilik kedai yang Ia singgahi, mungkin pernah melihat Luhan dengan ciri-ciri yang Yifan sebutkan. Namun, tidak ada hasil yang Yifan ketahui kemarin. Dan hari ini Yifan akan memulai kembali pencariannya terhadap Luhan.

Ketika Yifan baru melangkah dengan beberapa langkah, Ia melihat tubuh kecil melewati jalan penginapannya. Rambutnya tergerai hingga ke pinggang dengan kepangan di kedua sisinya. Hanboknya berwarna biru langit yang sangat cerah. Dan satu hal yang penting, Yifan seolah mengenal tubuh kecil tersebut.

.

.

Yifan berjalan sambil menuntun Kudanya, dengan perlahan Ia mengikuti dalam diam tubuh kecil yang sekarang tak terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar segala 'celotehan' dari suara lembut tersebut.

Hingga tubuh kecil tersebut berbalik dan Yifan benar-benar bisa melihat wajah dari tubuh yang Ia ikuti sejak tadi hingga sampai di pasar. Dan itu benar Luhan. Tapi Luhan tak menatap bahkan menyadari ke beradaannya yang sekarang begitu dekat.

Yifan bisa melihat Luhan yang menggigit bibirnya dengan gelisah dan terus berputar-putar seolah mencari sesuatu. Apa yang Ia cari?

Sekarang Luhan melangkah kembali, Ia tetap memilih jalan lurus ke dapan. Padahal sedari tadi Yifan meihat Luhan yang terus berputar menunjuk ke arah kiri dan ke kanan, namun kenyataannya Ia tidak memilih ke duannya. Ia tetap memilih jalan lurus dan hal tersebut membuat Yifan tertawa. Menatap wajah binggung Luhan yang hanya ingin menentukan jalan ke kiri atau ke kanan.

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri di depan kedai bakpao isi daging. Itu instruksi Sehun sebelum Luhan berangkat ke pasar untuk menjemput sepatu Kuda yang sangat Sehun sayangi. Sehun menginstruksikannya, bila telah sampai di kedai tersebut Ia harus memilih jalan ..., dan itulah masalahnya Luhan lupa jalan mana yang harus Ia pilih? Ini semua karena wajah menyebalkan Sehun, Luhan dengan segera pergi dan tak mendengarkan kelanjutan kalimat Sehun.

Luhan yakin, Ia tak akan tersesat di pasar. Yang benar saja bila Ia sampai tersesat?

Luhan terus berputar di tempatnya, menatap sambil menunjuk arah ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Merasa terlalu lelah berdebat dengan fikirannya, Luhan menghela nafas dengan berat. Ia diam di tempatnya, dan menunjuk ke arah depan. "Aku akan lurus."

Terlalu sibuk dengan ke kiri dan ke kanan, Luhan tak menyadari sebuah kereta Kuda melaju kencang ke arahnya. Luhan merasa dejavu, Ia pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Luhan menahan nafas dengan berat, kakinya seolah menempel di atas tanah, hingga sebuah tangan terulur menariknya, dan Luhan masuk ke dalam dada seseorang apakah lagi-lagi Sehun menyelamatkannya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan erat hingga suara benturan dan jeritan bibi-bibi penjual terdengar di telingganya dengan nyaring. Luhan berulang kali mengucap syukur, Sehun selalu tepat ada di saat Ia mengalami kesulitan.

"Kau tidak terluka?" Namun suara kali ini ..., ini bukan suara Sehun. Luhan begitu yakin. Luhan mendonggak untuk melihat siapa yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Luhan menatap tepat ke wajah sang penolongnya. Wajah tampan dengan rahang yang keras, hidung yang tinggi dan bibir tebal yang terus melontarkan kalimat tanya kepada Luhan.

"Aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajahmu Tuan. Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Luhan memandang dengan wajah penuh tanyanya. Ia yakin pernah menatap wajah tersebut, tapi di mana?

Yifan tersenyum dengan begitu tampan ke arah Luhan yang terdiam memandang dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **추** **!** **추** **!** **루** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku dan mengantarku pulang."

Yifan menatap bangunan yang ada di depannya, rumah yang sederhana. Dan di sinilah Luhan tinggal. Sekarang sebuah pertanyaan meluncur di kepala Yifan, rumah siapa yang Luhan singgahi sebagai tempat tinggal di Kota ini?

Yifan menatap ke arah Luhan yang sekarang mendongak melihatanya. "Tidak masalah."

"Aku permisi." Luhan membungkuk ke arah Yifan, ketika telah sampai di depan gerbang. Luhan kembali berbalik untuk memastikan apakah Yifan telah beranjak dari tempatnya. Dan kenyataannya Yifan masih di sana.

"Masuklah."

"Apa aku boleh tau namamu?" Luhan bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Yifan tersenyum. "Yifan. Wu Yifan. Namamu?" tak perlu bertanyapun, Yifan jelas tau.

"Xi Luhan. Namamu sangat indah." Luhan tersenyum.

"Namamu lebih indah Luhan." Yifan membalas senyum Luhan. "Bolehkah ...,"

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah kita bertemu lagi untuk selanjutnya?" Yifan bertanya dengan ragu. Yifan hanya teringat pada kejadian malam itu, malam di mana Luhan kabur sebelum bertemu dengannya. Yifan seolah merasa ada perasaan membekas di hatinya akibat perbuataan banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Yifan tanyakan di pertemuan mereka selanjutnya. Apakah Luhan sekarang akan menolaknya hanya karena ingin mengajak untuk sering bertemu?

Luhan tersenyum dengan manisnya menanggapi pertanyaan Yifan. "Tentu saja, Yifan-ssi."

Yifan tersenyum Ia merasa bahagia Luhan tak menolaknya. Dan Luhan yang tertawa kecil.

"Lusa akan ada festival di Kota ini, apakah kau mau pergi denganku, Luhan?"

Luhan terdiam. Ia hanya teringat janjinya yang akan pergi bersama Baekhyun di festival tersebut. Luhan jelas tak ingin membatalkan janji yang telah Ia buat bersama Baekhyun.

"Aku ...,"

Yifan tau. Jelas Ia sangat tau jawaban Luhan. Luhan akan menolaknya. Kenapa Luhan sangat suka sekali menolaknya?

"Tidak masalah." Yifan tersenyum menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. "Tidak masalah bila kau telah memiliki janji Luhan."

"Maafkan aku." Luhan memandang dengan penuh penyesalan. Luhan merasa tidak enak karena menolak. Hingga sebuah kalimat meluncur dengan sendirinya daro bibirnya. "Tapi kita bisa bertemu disana sebentar."

"Ya."

Tentu itu sebuah tawaran yang tak akan Yifan tolak. Ia tak seperti Luhan yang akan selalu menolak kehadirannya. Yifan telah memutuskan, Ia tak akan memaksa Luhan untuk pulang karena hal tersebut hanya akan membuat Luhan membencinya.

Yifan akan berusaha, berusaha sekeras mungkin agar Luhan jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dan Yifan yakin akan bisa membawa raga Luhan dan juga cinta di dalam diri Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks to: Reviews, Follows, Favs and Siders^_^**

 **Stay With L Forevermore *Hug**

 **See U Next Chap.**

Title Next Chap:

" **Prince Riding-Pangeran Berkuda"**


	7. Chapter 7 : Prince Riding

**Chu! Chu! Lu! (I, Horse and Love)**

.

 **HHS** **Hyuuga** **L**

 **Cast:**

Sehun, Luhan and Others

This is **GS**

And

Rate **M**

.

.

.

 **WARNING:** TYPO, EYD, KBBI and ETC!

DLDR!

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** STORY BELONG TO **L**. CAST BUKAN MILIK **L** ^-^

.

.

 **H** APPY **R** EADING **AND W** ELCOME **\^-^/**

.

-Prince Riding-

.

 **S** uasana ramai memenuhi setiap sudut di Kota kecil Baeyang. Semua orang tampak bahagia menyamput festival yang diadakan 1 tahun sekali, demi merayakan panen yang berjalan begitu baik. Terlihat dari banyaknya manusia yang memenuhi jalanan kecil di Kota tersebut.

Luhan memandang takjub, meski festival di Kota ini tak sebesar di tempatnya, namun Luhan merasakan perasaan seolah Ia berada di kediamannya.

Luhan melangkah dengan pasti, hanbook hijau muda ini adalah salah satu dari dua hanbook yang Ia bawa ketika kabur dari Kota Miryang. Luhan memandang sekelilingnya. Ketemu. Salah satu pedagang yang menjual Kue beras khas festival. Luhan berjalan menuju arah tersebut dan memesan dua bungkus untuknya dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun? Ia meminta Luhan untuk pergi lebih dahulu.

Luhan berbalik dan menatap sekelilingnya, mencari keberadaan Baekhyun yang belum juga sampai hingga sekarang. Apakah terjadi sesuatu terhadapnya? Fikir Luhan.

Luhan menjelajah dengan takjub segala acara yang ada malam ini, sambil mengigit jajanan yang Ia beli barusan.

Suara pekkikan Kuda dari arah belakang membuat Luhan menoleh. Matanya berkedip perlahan menatap kepada sosok yang duduk dengan gagah di atas tungangannya. Sosok tersebut seolah memesona di pandangan matanya.

"Luhan?"

Luhan tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Yifan-ssi?" Luhan tersenyum.

"Mau berkeliling bersama?"

.

.

.

Setelah berkeliling menghampiri banyak tempat, Yifan dan Luhan memutuskan untuk singgah di sebuah kedai tanpa atap sambil menikmati sebuah hidangan yang telah disediakan.

"Yifan-ssi?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu. Katakanlah."

"Aku yakin sekali bahwa aku pernah bertemu denganmu. Apakah dahulu kita memang pernah berrjumpa?"

"Kau tidak mengingatku? Aku yang menahanmu ketika Kau akan kabur pada malam itu."

Luhan memasang wajah berfikirnya. 'Yang mana?' hanya kalimat itu yang berputar di otaknya. _'Berjanjilah untuk kembali'_ kalimat itu, Luhan mengingatnya.

Luhan segera berdiri dan memandang takut ke arah Yifan, sedetik kemudian Ia berlari menjauh meninggalkan Yifan yang memandang kearahnya.

Namun kali ini Yifan tidak memasang ekspresi terluka karena Luhan meninggalkannya –lagi- melainkan Ia tersenyum. Menurutnya Luhan tampak begitu lucu.

.

.

.

Luhan terus berlari menjauhi tempati Ia meninggalkan Yifan seorang diri. Ia berlari sambil mengangkat Chimanya. Yang ada difikirannya saat ini menjau, jangan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, jangan sampai tertangkap. Luhan yakin, Yifan kemari untuk membawanya kembali ke Miryang. Luhan berlari dengan penuh kegelisahan. Ia terus menatap kebelakang, khawatir mungkin saja telah menyusulnya.

Terlalu fokus memperhatikan ke arah belakangm Luhan lupa untuk memandang ke depan. Sehingga kaki kecilnya tersandung sebuah batu, sehingga membuat sepatu kesayangnnya terbelah menjadi 2 bagian.

"Sakit." Luhan mengusap lututnya yang berdenyut nyeri. "Sepatuku. Ini sepatu kesayanganku."

"Dasar Batu! Kenapa kau ada disana? Kau lihat apa yang kau akibatkan? Sepatu kesayanganku rusak! Aku tidak punya sepatu lagi." Luhan mengakhirinya dengan memukul batu tersebut. Namun berakhir dengan Luhan yang semakin meringis karena sekarang bukan hanya lututnya yang berdenyut, tangannyapun ikut berdenyut.

"Bodoh."

Luhan mendongak dan tentu saja Ia tau suara siapa yang selalu menyebutnya dengan kalimat tersebut. Tentu saja Sehun berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sedang belajr menjadi seorang gelandangan?"

Merasa kesal masih disebut dengan kalimat 'gelandangan' Luhan berdiri dengan sebelah kakiknya, dia terus bergoyang goyang menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Hey Tuan kau lihat," Luhan menunjuk sepatunya yang telah berakhir mengenaskan. "Aku marah kepada batu bodoh itu karena telah merusak sepatu kesayanganku. Sepatu ini sangat berarti dalam hidupku."

"Ini kehidupan, sesuatu yang sangat berarti dalam hidupmupun cepat atau lambat akan segera menghilang. Dasar bodoh."

Sehun berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan.

"Cepat pulang. Baekhyun mencemaskanmu. Aku berkeliling mencarimu namun nyatanya kau sedang mengasihiani sepatu berartimu."

"YAKK! Hidupmu tidak berarti apapun bila kau tak memiliki sesuatu yang sangat kau sayangi, Tuan."

Luhan terus mengumpat, dan Sehun yang tetap berjalan tanpa mengubris satupun ucapan Luhan.

Festival yang indah ini menjadi begitu buruk. Luahn menoleh kearah belakang tempat festival berjalan

"Aku bahkan belum melihat kembang api puncak acar festival disini. Sesorang mencoba membawaku kembali ke miryang. Sepatu kesayanganku rusak. Aku kesulitan berjalan. Orang yang aku angap baik baHkan meninggalkanku. Semua ini gara-garamu." Luhan menujuk batu yang tak bersalah dan menedangnya hingga terlempar jauh.

Seseorang menarik bahu Luhan, membuat Luhan bersandar pada sebuah punggung lebar, dan yang Luhan rasakan dia melayang dan tak menyentuh tanah.

"Bodoh. Meski kau memarahinya, itu tak akan merubah apapun. Kau yakin Putri dari seorang Hakim? Yang aku tau seorang Hakim adalah orang yang memiliki tingkat kecerdasaran diatas rata-rata.? Dan kau? Mungkin di bawah standar.

"Terserah! Aku tidak perduli dengan ucapanmu, Tuan."

Entah mengapa hari ini Luhan tak ingin berdebat dengan Sehun. Luhan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun mencengah dirinya untuk tidak terjatuh.

Sehun terus berjalan sambil mengendong Luhan di punggungnya, sesekali kaki kecil Luhan bergerak-gerak untuk menghibur suasana hatinya yang buruk hari ini.

"Berapa ukuran kakimu?"

"Apa?"

 **-Door-**

"Tuan turunkan aku. Turunkan aku."

Luhan yang terus bergerak-gerak membuat sehun terpaksa menurunkannya.

"Kembang apinya begitu indah." Luhan bergumam.

Luhan mendongak berdiri dengan satu kakinya dan berusaha menjaga kesimbangan tubuhnya.

Melihat Luhan yang kesulitan, Sehun memegang kedua pundak Luhan dan perlahan turun ke lengannya untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuh luhan.

"Kau berisikap seolah kau tak pernah melihatnya."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan mendongak ke arah Sehun.

"Tentu saja aku pernah meilihatnya, namun jelas rasanya berbeda. Kembang api di sini dan Miryang." Ucapnya dengan senyum.

"Bodoh."

Luhan meliriknya dengan tatapan tak suka namun kembali memandang kembang api yang berkelap-kerlip di langit dengan indah.

Yang Sehun lakukan hanya menjaga kesimbangan Luhan dan menatap wajahnya dari samping.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks to: Reviews, Follows, Favs and Siders^_^**

Kalo mau marah, silahkan di tuanggin. L ngak masalah kok. L tau, L salah, maafin L ya^^ 미안해 친구 ^^

Maaf ya kalo jadi 'kaku' ceritanya^^

Terima kasih bagi yang masih setia menunggu^^

 **Stay With L Forevermore *Hug**

 **See U Next Chap.**

Title Next Chap:

" **Hair Tie and Kiss"**


	8. Chapter 8 : Hair Tie and Kiss

Chu! Chu! Lu! (I, Horse and Love)

.

HHS Hyuuga L

Cast:

Sehun, Luhan and Others

This is GS

And

Rate M

.

.

.

WARNING: TYPO, EYD, KBBI and ETC!

DLDR!

.

DISCLAIMER: STORY BELONG TO L . CAST BUKAN MILIK L ^-^

.

.

HAPPY READING AND WELCOME \^-^/

.

-Hair Tie and Kiss-

-Ikat Rambut dan Ciuman-

.

.

Sesampainya di kediaman, Sehun segera mengantarkan Luhan sampai di depan biliknya.

"Hei, cepat turun. Kau fikir tubuhmu seringan kapas?"

Hening.

Ketika Sehun menoleh, yang Ia dapatkan kelopak mata Luhan yang telah tertutup dengan dengkuran kecil mengiringinya. Dengan berat hati, Sehun membawa Luhan memasuki biliknya dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Ketika hendak menyelimuti Luhan, Sehun memandang lama kaki-kaki mungil Luhan.  
Sehun raih kaki kecil tersebut dan mengukur dengan jenggal tangannya. Setelah selesai, Sehun langsung menyelimutinya dan pergi.

.

.

.

Luhan menggeliat mengerak-gerakan tubuhnya ke sana-kemari. Kemudian menampakkan mata Rusa indahnya untuk menyapa dunia di pagi ini. Luhan menatap bingung sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa aku sudah ada di sini?" monolog Luhan. "Ah, pasti si Tuan Kikir."  
Meski Luhan tau bahwa Sehun selalu bersikap semena-mena ketika berbicara, tapi Luhan tahu Sehun selalu bersikap baik terhadapnya. Setidaknya meski keluar dari Miryang, Luhan tidak menyesal bertemu dengan Sehun.  
"Lebih baik aku lekas bangun dan membantu Baek Eonnie"

.

.

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya melalui cermin, kemudian Ia tersenyum. Dia sudah siap untuk menjalani hari ini dengan penuh semangat.  
Luhan bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintunya, kemudian Ia teringat sesuatu.

"Sepatu? Sepatuku rusak. Aku bahkan hanya punya 1. Bagaimana ini? Lebih baik aku tanya Baek Eonnie saja, mungkin ukuran kakinya sama denganku."  
Ketika membuka pintu, Luhan di kejutkan dengan sepasang sepatu cantik yang telah hadir di hadapannya. Sepatu berwarna merah muda dengan aksen sulaman bunga menghiasi pinggirannya.  
"Cantiknya." Luhan mengucapkannya sambil memakainya.  
Luhan tersenyum, tentu dia tahu siapa yang memberikan ini untuknya.

"Aku harus berterima kasih." Luhan melangkah dengan riang. Tiba-tiba terngiang sebuah suara di pikirannya _"Bodoh. Gelandangan . Kau yakin seorang Putri?"_  
Luhan menunduk untuk memandang sepatu cantiknya

"Lebih baik aku pura-pura tidak tahu saja. Itu balasan untukmu Tuan kikir." Luhan tertawa kecil.  
"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"  
Luhan menoleh, "Tidak ada"  
"Bodoh." Setelah mengucapkannya, Sehun melangkah meninggalkan Luhan.  
Luhan mengepalkan jari-jarinya. Sambil menatap nyalang ke arah Sehun.  
Kemudian Sehun menoleh dengan tiba-tiba. "Kenapa? Mau memukulku?" Sambil menunjuk dengan dagu kepalan mungil Luhan.  
"Tidak. Aku hanya ... hanya kedinginan." Luhan langsung mendekap dirinya. "Dingin sekali." Luhan langsung menautkan langkah yang begitu lebar untuk meninggalkan Sehun.  
Sehun hanya memandang Luhan yang sedang berjalan terburu-buru. Namun fokusnya hanya pada kaki Luhan.

"Setidaknya itu bisa dipakai."

.

.

.

Pagi ini Yifan berkeliling pasar.

" _Wahh, ini sangat cantik. Bukankah begitu Yifan-ssi?" Luhan menunjuk sebuah ikat rambut berwarna biru tua_ _di salah satu kedai di malam festival._

Yifan masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas raut wajah Luhan yang begitu bahagia hanya dengan sebuah ikat rambut. Dan pagi ini Yifan mencoba kembali untuk mencari benda tersebut untuk di hadiahkan kepada Luhan.

Yifan tertawa ringan mengingat tingkah Luhan yang berlari begitu tergesa-gesa hanya karena Yifan mengatakan bahwa mereka bertemu di acara pertunangan Luhan malam itu.

Setelah mendapat pesanannya, Yifan berbalik hendak pergi. Tapi Ia mengenali tubuh mungil yang tidak jauh dari jangkauan matanya.

.

.

"Dasar menyebalkan, dia pikir dia siapa? Aku menyesal kenal denganmu Tuan. Dasar kikir."

Luhan terus menggerutu di sepanjang jalannya. Hanya karena sepasang sepatu, ya yang menurut Luhan bagus, bukan berarti Sehun bisa semena-mena terhadapnya. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya salah Sehun, ini juga kesalahannya karena lalai. Dulu Sehun memang pernah menyuruhnya untuk mengambil sepatu Kuda, tapi Ia malah lalai dalam tugas tersebut. Tapi setidaknya, Sehun bisa melakukan hal itu sendiri, kenapa Ia selalu memerintahnya? Menyebalkan.

Luhan bergumam sambil menendang batu yang tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Luhan?" seseorang memukul bahunya.

"Yifan-ssi?"

"Senang bertemu denganmu kembali."

"Ah ..., ya."

Bola mata Luhan terus bergulir ke sana-kemari mencari celah untuk kabur. Sekarang Luhan yakin, Yifan berada di kota ini atas utusan Ayahnya, dan di perintahkan untuk membawanya kembali ke Miryang.

Tidak! Luhan tidak ingin kembali. Sebelum Ayahnya membatalkan pertunangan tersebut.

Dapat. Namun sebelum Luhan sempat untuk menjejakkan kakinya, Yifan sudah terlebih dahulu mencekal lengannya.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku! Tolong!"

Luhan berteriak histeris untuk mengundang perharian warga lainnya. Tapi Yifan malah menariknya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Dan hal tersebut langsung membungkam teriakan Luhan dan warga yang lainnya menganggap hal tersebut biasa dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali.

' _Tuan Kikir, maaf aku tidak bisa membawa sepatu kudamu.'_ Jerit Luhan dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Yifan-ssi, bisa tolong lepaskan. Lenganku sakit."

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud."

Luhan duduk dengan gelisah. Apa yang sekarang sedang mereka lakukan? Menunggu para pengawal Ayahnya menjemput untuk memulangkannya? Rasanya, Luhan ingin menangis saat ini juga.

"Semalam, kenapa kau pergi?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Yifan yang duduk di sampingnya. Perlahan ekspresi wajahnya yang menegangkan, melunak bahkan memelas.

"Yifan-ssi, aku mohon, aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku mohon jangan paksa aku untuk kembali." Luhan menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memohon terus menerus. Namun, hanya di balas Yifan dengan senyum yang begitu menawan.

"Aku memang datang ke acaramu malam itu, tapi aku kemari bukan karena ingin memulangkanmu."

"Benarkah? Lantas kau siapa? Kenapa waktu itu kau menahanku?"

"Aku hanya warga biasa. Bukankah acaramu terbuka untuk umum, dan aku memutuskan untuk datang, karena aku mendengar Putri cantik sang Hakim akan bertunangan. Aku menahanmu karena aku begitu terpesona padamu, aku tak bermaksud yang lain. Percayalah."

"Benarkah?" Luhan menatap dengan penuh selidik. Kemudian Ia tersenyum. "Aku senang, berarti kau bukan utusan Ayahku. Maaf aku menuduhmu Yifan-ssi." Ucap Luhan dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tak masalah." Yifan membalas raut menyesal Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman. "Boleh aku bertanya satu hal, Luhan?"

"Tentu. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Yifan-ssi?"

"Waktu itu kau kabur. Kenapa? Apa alasannya?" Raut tersenyum Yifan berubah menjadi keseriusan. Setidaknya Yifan harus mengetahui, mengapa Luhan kabu darinya.

"Itu ...," Luhan melirik ke kiri, ke kanan dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yifan. "Aku dengar anak Gubernur seberang itu memiliki wajah yang tak tampan serta perutnya sangat besar. Aku benar-benar tidak suka seorang _namja_ seperti itu. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk kabur." Luhan mengakhirinya dengan tersenyum sangat bahagia. Seolah kabur dari calon tunangannya bukanlah perkara yang besar.

Yifan terdiam. Kemudian tangannya terulur menuju puncak kepala Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar lucu dan polos, Luhan." Kemudian Yifan mencubit pipit Luhan. "Kau dengar berita itu dari mana? Mungkin saja itu hanya sebuah kebohongan?"

"Aku dengar dari para pelayan. Tidak mungkin. Aku yakin itu pasti sebuah kebenaran Yifan-ssi."

"Apa kau sudah pernah melihatnya sendiri?"

"Tentu saja ..., aku belum pernah melihatnya."

Ucapan polos itu, kembali membuat Yifan mengusap-usap puncak kepala Luhan dengan begitu gemas. Setidaknya Yifan tahu alasan mengapa Luhan pergi hari itu. Sebuah alasan yang sangat mengemaskan. Dan Yifan yakin, bila suatu hari nanti Ia berkata _"Aku adalah calon tunanganmu."_ Mungkin hari itu akan menjadi hari yang paling indah untuknya dan Luhan.

"Bisakah kita bertemu lusa nanti, Luhan?"

.

.

.

Luhan kembali ke kediamannya sambil membawa sepatu Kuda milik Sehun. Ia berjalan seolah kehilangan arahnya. Terkadang ke kanan dan terkadang ke kiri. Kemudian menggeleng dan memukul-mukul kedua pipinya.

Ini semua salah Yifan, yang mencium keningnya sebagai salam perpisahan. Dan bodohnya, Luhan tak mengerti terhadap dadanya yang terus berdetak sepanjang jalan. _"Kenapa? Kenapa debaran dadaku terus meningkat?"_

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan? Lama."

Luhan berbalik menghadap ke arah Sehun dan segera mendorong sepatu kuda tersebut ke arahnya. Kemudian berbalik kembali hendak menuju bilik kamarnya.

Sehun mencekal. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Luhan menggeleng dan melepaskan cekalan tersebut. Tapi Sehun mencekalnya kembali. "Wajahmu memerah kau sakit?"

"Benarkah?" Luhan dengan segera menangkup wajahnya. Luhan kembali memukul-mukul wajahnya. "Mungkin ..., mungkin."

"Ah sudahlah. Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya padaku." Sehun melepaskan cekalannya dan mendorong Luhan, kemudian pergi.

"Dasar menyebalkan. Dasar kasar. Aku bersumpah semoga tidak ada _yeoja_ yang mau menikah denganmu!"

"Aku mendengar itu." Ucap Sehun tanpa berbalik.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya merasa geram. Sehun selalu mengusiknya. Luhan berbalik. Ketika Luhan berbalik pergi, Sehun berbalik menghadap punggung Luhan. Kemudian Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ikat rambut yang dulu Ia perdebatkan bersama Luhan. Entah mengapa, begitu sulit untuk memberikannya. Padahal, Sehun hanya ingin mengganggu Luhan, dan memberikannya kembali kepada Luhan.

"Besok saja."

.

.

.

"Cantiknya." Luhan bergumam sambil tersenyum.

Merasa bosan terus-terusan berada di rumah seharian ini, Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar sejenak dan berkeliling-ling di sekitar kota. Tanpa Ia sadari, kakinya mengiring ke arah tepian sungai yang sangat indah.

Alur airnya berjalan seirama menabrak batu-batu yang ada. Menambah kesan keindahan yang ada di sana.

Luhan perlahan mendekat menuju ke arah tepian tersebut, berjongkok dan memainkan air tersebut. Membuatnya terciprat ke segala arah dan beberapa mengenai pakaiannya.

"Kau seolah tak pernah melihat aliran air."

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun muncul dari arah belakangnya dan berdiri di sampingnya ya g masih berjongkok. Menyebabkan Luhan harus mendongak untuk melihatnya.

Tak mendapat respons, Sehun berujar kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Luhan kembali memainkan air tersebut. "Aku hanya bosan terus-terusan berada di rumah."

"Kalau kau bosan, kembali saja ke tempat asalmu. Miryang."

Luhan mendongak sambil mendelik ke arah Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan pernah pulang. Meski kau mengusirku sekalipun Tuan." Luhan mengakhirnya dengan mencipratkan air ke arah kaki Sehun.

"Rasakan. Itu hadiah untukmu." Luhan berdiri dan hendak berlari namun Sehun mencekal lengannya sehingga tubuhnya menabrak tubuh Sehun. Sehun yang kehilangan keseimbangan, akhirnya jatuh dan menarik Luhan untuk ikut jatuh memasuki air.

 **Byurrr~**

Setengah tubuh mereka basah terkena aliran air.

"Yakk! Kenapa kau menarikku, Tuan? Aku jadi basah."

Masih sambil menggerutu, Luhan mengusap rambut terurainya yang basah.

Sedangkan Sehun sama sekali tak memedulikan dirinya. Fokusnya hanya menatap segala hal yang Luhan lakukan. Mengelap wajahnya, membersihkan rambutnya, menggerutu sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Sehun terkekeh dan tersenyum tipis.

Mendengar suara tersebut, Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Tuan? Kau pikir ini lucu?"

"Ya, ini lucu."

Sehun bangkit dan berjalan ke arah daratan.

"Yakk! Tuan! Kau menarikku jatuh ke air, seharusnya kau juga membantuku."

Sehun menoleh sejenak dan kembali berjalan. Melihat hal tersebut Luhan semakin kesal. Ia bangkit berdiri sendiri.

"Tangkap."

Mendengar hal itu Luhan dengan refleks menangkap sebuah benda yang Sehun lempar dengan arah tiba-tiba.

"Apa ini?"

Luhan menatap bingung ke arah Sehun. Namun Sehun kembali menoleh sesaat dan berjalan kembali.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Luhan membuka bungkusan benda persegi panjang tersebut. Seketika wajah runyamnya berganti menjadi senyum bahagia. Betapa tidak, ini adalah Ikat rambut yang dulu mereka perdebatkan. Ikat rambut yang langsung mencuri perhatian Luhan ketika melihatnya.

"Tuann!"

Luhan berteriak dengan bahagia memanggil Sehun. Luhan dengan segera keluar dari air dan berlari menuju ke arah Sehun.

"Tuan!"

Sehun menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Luhan yang langsung saja menubrukkan dirinya ke dalam dekapannya, di sertai ucapan _'Terima kasih'_ secara berulang.

"Aku sangat senang. Aku tahu, meski kau selalu memperlakukanku sesukamu, kau tetap peduli padaku Tuan. Terima kasih."

Luhan mendongak dan tersenyum dengan mata bahagianya.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Di detik berikutnya, Luhan berkedip dengan begitu lucunya ketika mengetahui apa yang Ia lakukan. Luhan dengan segera melepaskan pelukan sepihaknya.

Ia menunduk dan memegang jantungnya. _'Apa yang sebenarnya kua lakukan, Xi Luhan. Bodoh! Bodoh!'_

"Tuan..." Luhan mendongak kembali ke arah Sehun.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Maaf." Luhan menunduk kembali.

"Kau suka? Itu memang untukmu." Dan Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Luhan kembali.

Luhan mendongak, menggigit bibirnya, tersenyum dan menyejajarkan langkah Sehun agar sama.

"Tuan?"

Sehun melirik dari ekor matanya.

"Aku sangat suka ini." Luhan memamerkan kembali ikat rambut tersebut ke arah Sehun.

"Ya."

"Tuan?"

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Sehun berhenti, Luhan pun ikut berhenti.

Sehun menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan.

"Hanya saja kau selalu baik padaku Tuan. Mungkin saja ...,"

 **Cetakk~**

Sehun menyentil kening Luhan.

"Selesai?"

"Sakit. Ini sakit Tuan" ucap Luhan sambil terus mengusap keningnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar dari Pangeran Yifan?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, Gubernur Wu."

"Kapan dia akan kembali kemari?"

"Pangeran Yifan akan segera pulang ketika Ia telah berhasil mebawa kembali Putri Hakim Xi, Gubernur Wu."

"Cinta. Sebuah perasaan yang rumit."

Gubernur Wu berbalik menghadap tangan kanan kepercayaannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Putra ke 2ku? Apa kau telah menemukannya?"

"Mohon maaf Gubernur Wu. Saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Gubernur Wu berbalik kembali memandang keramaian Kota dari atas tempatnya berdiri. Menatap lalu lalang aktivitas penduduk desa. Namun tatapannya seolah kosong, dan tak bergairah."

"Ayahanda merindukan kalian, Putra-putraku."

 **FLASH BACK**

" _Hyung_ lihat, aku mengenai titik sasarannya."

Terlihat dua orang pangeran berusia belasan tahun sedang berlatih memanah membidik ke arah papan bidikan di dampingi oleh guru mereka masing-masing.

"Ya, kau sangat pintar adikku."

" _Hyung_ juga sangat hebat." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah papan bidik yang ke semua anak panahnya mengenai titik sasaran. Sedangkan sang Adik, itu adalah bidikan pertamanya yang tepat mengenai sasaran.

Dari arah tak cukup jauh, Gubernur Wu berdiri memandangi kegiatan kedua putra penerus takhtanya sambil tersenyum dengan tulusnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu bahagia Kakanda?"

"Aku begitu bahagia melihat putra-putra kita tumbuh dengan cerdas dan tampan."

"Tapi kurasa Putraku masih belum mahir dalam memanah kakanda." Ucapnya sambil memandang anak laki-laki yang lebih pendek."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan Selirku. Putramu akan segera mampu menguasainya."

"Tentu Kakanda."

.

.

.

"SELIR UTAMA BESERTA PUTRANYA HARUS DI USIR DARI KOTA INI!"

"YA! USIR MEREKA."

"KAMI TIDAK MENGINGINKAN KELAK KOTA INI DI PIMPIN OLEH SEORANG ANAK PENGKHIANAT."

"USIR MEREKA. ATAU KAMI HANCURKQN KOTA INI."

Suara di luar sana terus menerus bergema, menyebabkan Putranya begitu ke takutkan.

" _Eomma_ apa yang terjadi? Aku takut _Eomma_."

"Jangan takut Putraku, _Eomma_ ada bersamamu."

 **Brakkk~**

Pintu mahoni tersebut di buka dengan begitu keras. Di sana berdiri Yifan kecil dengan peluh membasahi wajahnya.

" _Hyung_."

Adik kecilnya segera berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

"Aku takut."

"Tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

"Ibunda, apakah benar engkau melakukan pengkhianat terhadap Kota ini?"

"Ibunda tidak pernah melakukan hal itu, Putraku. Percayalah."

"Aku sangat mempercayaimu, Ibunda. Tapi semua bukti mengarah kepadamu. Dan sekarang para tetua sedang menuju kemari. Sebelum mereka kemari sebaiknya Ibunda segera pergi. Aku akan menolongmu, Ibunda."

" _Hyung_ aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu."

"Kita akan segera bertemu."

.

.

.

"Ibunda, apa pun yang akan terjadi jangan sampai tertangkap. Bila Ibunda tertangkap, maka ...,"

"Aku tahu Putraku. Aku tahu."

Ia membawa Yifan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Meski kau bukan Putra kandungku, aku sangat menyayangimu."

"Ibunda jangan berbicara seperti itu. Aku sudah menganggap kau sebagai Ibuku."

Ia usap kepala Yifan kecil.

"Aku berjanji akan mencari tahu kebenarannya."

"Terima kasih Putraku."

Dari sana, dari samping gerbang Kota, Gubernur Wu melihat segalanya. Betapa menyedihkannya Ia yang tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk Istri tersayangnya yang kapan pun bisa kehilangannya nyawanya bila tertangkap.

Ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah Putranya yang lain. Si bungsu yang terus menangis dan berkata _'Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu, Hyung.'_

"Maafkan aku, Putraku."

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang di janjikan Yifan untuk bertemu dengan Luhan. Pagi ini Luhan bahkan berdandan dengan sangat serius hari ini. Ia bahkan menggunakan kertas pemerah bibir. Entahlah, Luhan juga tak mengerti mengapa dia begitu berdebar menanti hari ini.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Luhan."

Mendengar suara tersebut, Luhan menoleh ke arah belakang. Yifan berdiri sambil menuntun Kuda putihnya. Tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum menatap hal tersebut. Seolah Yifan adalah seorang Pangeran yang akan menjemputnya.

"Luhan?"

"Ah ya?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berburu. Kau mau ikut?"

Dengan secepat kilat, Luhan mengangguk.

Yifan segera menaiki Kudanya, dan mengulurkan tangannya membantu Luhan untuk naik ke atas Kuda. Luhan naik dan duduk di depan Yifan. Dan Yifan menuntun Kuda tersebut menuju ke tengah hutan.

.

.

.

"Yifan- _ssi,_ di sana."

Masih sambil di atas Kuda Luhan menunjuk dengan begitu antusias ke arah seekor Kijang yang sedang memakan rumput-rumput di dalam hutan.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Yifan segera mengambil anak panahnya. Mengukur dengan sebelah matanya. Hingga mengenai tepat ke tubuh Kijang tersebut yang langsung tergeletak.

"Wahh ..., kau sangat hebat Yifan- _ssi_." Luhan bertepuk tangan sambil menolehkan kepalanya untuk menghadap ke arah Yifan, yang juga di balas dengan sebuah senyuman.

Yifan turun dari atas Kuda dan berjalan menuju hewan buruannya.

"Kita akan makan malam ini kau mau Luhan?"

"Tentu. Aku mau." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Baunya sangat harum. Kau bukan hanya pintar berburu, tapi juga memasak Yifan- _ssi_."

Yifan memotong bagian daging dari Kijang tersebut dan menyerahkannya kepada Luhan."

"Ini benar-benar lezat." Ucap Luhan masih sambil mengunyah daging yang empuk tersebut.

"Kau belum pernah berburu sebelumnya?"

"Aku? Tentu saja pernah, bersama Ayahku ketika usiaku belasan. Ketika dewasa Ayahku melarangku. Kau tahu Yifan- _ssi_ , dia bahkan melarangku keluar dari kediaman tanpa di kawal. Itu benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman."

"Bila aku jadi Hakim Xi, aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Luhan berhenti mengunyah dagingnya. "Kalian para _namja_ , benar-benar." Ucap Luhan tak percaya.

"Bila kelak aku punya seorang Putri yang memiliki paras sepertimu, aku bahkan tak akan mengizinkannya keluar dari kamar. Karena ..., kau begitu cantik Luhan."

Luhan berhenti mengunyah makanannya. Ia berkedip-kedip dan menatap ke arah Yifan.

"Kenapa berhenti? Makanlah. Aku menghadiahkan ini untukmu."

"Baiklah."

Luhan kembali mengunyah dagingnya. Namun senyumnya merekah di sela-sela kunyahannya. Ia telah mendengar berkali-kali orang menyebutnya seperti itu. Tapi entah mengapa, ucapan Yifan jauh lebih bisa membuat hatinya bahagia dan jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan.

Melihat tingkah Luhan yang tersenyum, Yifan pun ikut menarik sudut bibirnya.

Mereka bertatapan sejenak dan saling melempar senyum.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kediaman yang Luhan tempati. Yifan turun terlebih dahulu dan membantu Luhan kemudian.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Yifan- _ssi_ , sangat menyenangkan." Luhan tersenyum ke arah Yifan.

"Ada yang ingin ku berikan kepadamu." Yifan meraih benda tersebut yang di letakan di dalam kantung dadanya.

"Ini."

Luhan meraihnya dan membukanya. "Bukankah ini ikat rambut di malam festival itu?"

"Kau bilang kau menyukainya? Aku berikan itu untukmu sebagai hadiah telah menemaniku hari ini."

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Boleh aku kenakan untukmu?"

"Tentu." Luhan hendak berbalik agar Yifan lebih mudah mengikat rambutnya, namun Yifan menahan bahunya untuk tetap berhadapan.

Yifan maju semakin dekat. Ia ambil ikat rambut tersebut. Ia satukan seluruh rambut Luhan agar semakin tertata rapi.

 **Degdegdegdeg**

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Luhan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yifan di sisi telinganya. Setelah selesai, Yifan meletakan tangan ke atas bahu sempit Luhan dan menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat penampilan Luhan.

"Cantik."

"Ah ..., ya. Terim..."

Luhan tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Yifan ..., menciumnya tepat di bibir. Hanya sebuah bibir yang saling menempel tanpa ada kegiatan apa pun. Setelah merasa cukup, Yifan menjauh dan kembali menatap wajah Luhan yang memerah sempurna.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Luhan berkedip-kedip. Suka?

"Ya. Aku suka."

"Kau suka ikat rambutnya atau ciumannya?"

Luhan kembali berkedip-kedip. Kemudian wajahnya tertekuk dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Wajahnya pasti jelas sangat memerah dan Yifan masih saja menggodanya.

Yifan terus tertawa dengan begitu lepas melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan dan Luhan tetap dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang begitu lucu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Thanks for follow, favs, siders and review^^

Senang rasanya bisa menyapa kalian kembali.

Selamat Tahun Baru ya~ Tetap semangat 😊

L sekarang lagi sibuk nonton. Iya, drakor. Haha~ makanya jadi jarang nulis. Tapi kalo sudah nonton, L pasti langsung nulis. Pokoknya, L selalu keinget sama kalian yang setia nungguin dan dukung CCL. Jadi L ngak akan hiatus ataupun DISCOUNT CCL. Idenya juga udah tamat ko, udah L catet. Jadi tunggu in aja ya. Haha~

Oh ya, kemarin ada yang bahas masalah Moon Lovers. Haha, L juga senyum-senyum waktu nonton episode pertamanya. Di akhir episode 1 itu sama banget kayak FF L yang CCL ini di chap 1.

Pas Hae Soo lari yang mukanya cemong-cemong, terus Wang So lewat dan nangkep Hae Soo yang mau jatuh ke pinggir jurang itu.

Terus di angkat naik ke atas Kuda dan mereka pandang-pandangan. Pas liat itu L benar-benar ke inget CCL. Haha~ dan yang bikin ngakaknya lagi, udah selamat langsung di lempar ke bawah. Haha~

Mungkin itu PDnim seide sama L, hahah.

Oke, akhir kata _'Saranghae_ _사랑해_ _'_

See U next chap ~

 **Stay With L Forevermore~**

Title next chap:

" **Falling in Love?"**


	9. Chapter 9 : Falling In Love?

Chu! Chu! Lu! (I, Horse and Love)

.

HHS Hyuuga L

Cast:

Sehun, Luhan and Others

This is GS

And

Rate M

.

.

.

WARNING: TYPO, EYD, KBBI and ETC!

DLDR!

.

DISCLAIMER: STORY BELONG TO L . CAST BUKAN MILIK L ^-^

.

.

HAPPY READING AND WELCOME \^-^/

.

Falling in Love?

-Jatuh Cinta?-

.

.

 **L** uhan berbaring ke arah kanan dan ke kiri. Berulang kali hal tersebut Ia lakukan, namun matanya sama sekali enggan terpejam. Ingatannya terus terbang ke dua hari yang lalu, di mana orang yang baru di kenalnya melakukan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan. Ya ..., meski itu bukan pertama kalinya seseorang melakukan hal tersebut. Namun rasanya tetap terasa aneh.

Luhan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela kecil di ruangannya. Perlahan Luhan menutup bola matanya mencoba menjemput mimpi malam ini.

.

.

.

"Lu, bisa kau ambilkan itu?" Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah keranjang berisi bahan untuk memasak.

"Tentu. Apakah ada yang bisa ku bantu lagi _Eonni_?"

Pagi ini Luhan membantu Baekhyun dalam menyiapkan sarapan. Entah mengapa, sekarang tak ada hal yang menyenangkan bagi Luhan. Segalanya terlihat meragukan.

Seperti misalnya, apa yang akan Ia lakukan bila Ayahnya menyeretnya pulang? Atau, bagaimana bila Ia mengatakan telah menemukan seseorang dan akan menikahi bersama orang tersebut. Entah lah. Luhan pun tampak begitu bingung bahkan hanya untuk memikirkannya.

"Mungkin kau bisa memanggil para _namja_ untuk segera hadir kemari. Bagaimana menurutmu Lu?"

"Tidak buruk. Aku pergi sekarang _Eonni._ "

.

.

.

" _Oraboni_?"

"Iya Lu."

"Baek Eonni menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu karena makanan telah siap."

"Baiklah aku segera ke sana."

Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap puncak kepala Luhan

Luhan menatap kepergian Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Beruntung sekali Baek _Eonni_ memiliki sosok suami yang sangat tampan dan mencintainya."

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Suara itu menginterupsi, sehingga membuatnya berbalik. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun yang berdiri sambil menatap datar ke arah Luhan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya mengatakan Baek _Eonni_ beruntung."

"Benarkah?" Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan, membuat Luhan memundurkan dirinya satu langkah. Luhan berdehem.

"Baek _Eonni_ telah selesai memasak. Dia menunggu."

Luhan berbalik, namun Sehun menahan pundaknya dan menarik ikat rambut yang melingkari rambut Luhan.

"Yakk! Tuan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Tadi pagi Luhan bangun dengan penuh semangat dan menaga penampilannya sebaik mungkin dan sekarang Sehun menghancurkannya.

"Dulu kau merengek agar aku membelikanmu ikat rambut tersebut. Sekarang kau tidak memakainya."

Sehun menaikkan tangannya menghalau Luhan yang hendak mengambil kembali ikat rambut yang ada di tangan Sehun.

"Aku tidak merengek." Luhan meloncat-loncat di depan Sehun untuk mengambil ikat rambutnya. "Ayo cepat kembalikan." Luhan terus meloncat. Itu adalah ikat rambut yang Yifan berikan untuknya.

Setelah hari itu, Luhan belum bertemu dengan Yifan sama sekali. Dan juga, Luhan selalu menghabiskan dua harinya membantu Baekhyun di rumah.

"Bila kau tidak memakainya. Kembalikan padaku." Sehun membuat gestur meminta kembali ikat rambut yang telah di belikannya.

Luhan berhenti meloncat dan bersidekap.

"Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu Tuan. Kau tidak boleh meminta kembali sesuatu yang telah kau berikan. Terutama pada seorang _yeoja_."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ini ...," Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan ikat rambut tersebut. "Aku sita yang ini." Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Luhan.

"Yakk! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu Tuan!"

Luhan mengentak-entakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Merasa tak memiliki alasan lain untuk meminta kembali ikat rambut tersebut, Luhan memutuskan kembali ke ruangannya dan menuruti keinginan Sehun untuk memakai ikat rambut pemberiannya.

 **Flashback ON**

Setelah berkeliling Kota hari ini, Sehun memutuskan untuk segera kembali. Ketika hampir sampai, Sehun melihat Luhan bersama seorang _namja_ yang tak di kenalnya berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

Dari arah tempatnya berhenti, Sehun dapat melihat segalanya dengan jelas. Ketika _namja_ tersebut memberikan sebuah hadiah ikat rambut, memakaikannya, dan menciumnya.

Sehun hanya mengernyitkan alisnya melihat segalanya. Tapi ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan yang bersemu dengan manisnya. Kepalan tangan Sehun menguat pada pengendali Kudanya. Entah mengapa Ia tak menyukai wajah yang memalu tersebut di tunjukan kepada orang lain.

Ketika mereka saling berpapas, mereka saling melirik satu sama lain.

 **Flashback OFF**

"Terima kasih. Makanannya sangat enak."

Chanyeol mengucapkan hal tersebut sambil memegang perutnya yang ke kenyangan.

"Kau jadi ke pasar, Baek?"

"Ya. Luhan, kau bisa menemaniku?"

"Huh? Tentu."

.

.

.

Setelah berkeliling ke segala macam kedai membeli segala kebutuhan dapur. Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan.

"Luhan?"

"Iya _Eonni_?" Luhan menoleh.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan _Eonni_?" Luhan berhenti dan benar-benar menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita duduk di sana." Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah kursi di salah satu kedai sekaligus mengisi tenaga dengan makanan ringan.

"Ini pesanannya."

"Terima kasih."

"Ada apa _Eonni_?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran, tentang hubunganmu dan Sehun. Menurutku sedikit aneh ketika aku mendengar dari Sehun bahwa kalian tidak memiliki hubungan. Biasanya Sehun tak menyukai orang asing, tapi denganmu, Ia bahkan mengajak tinggal di kediaman yang sama. Jadi apa kalian memiliki hubungan khusus?"

"Tidak. Kami tidak memiliki hubungan semacam itu. Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu hubungan macam apa yang kami miliki." Luhan memasang wajah berpikirnya.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan sesama. Merasa di perhatikan Luhan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Aku serius _Eonni_ , aku tidak membohongimu."

"Aku percaya. Tapi, aku menyetujui bila kalian memiliki hubungan.

" _Eonni..._ " Luhan memerah mendengarnya seolah Ia sedang di nasihati oleh keluarga calon suaminya kelak.

"Kau harus sabar menghadapi tingkah Sehun. Dia terkadang sangat kasar namun begitulah caranya memperhatikanmu."

"Memperhatikanku?"

"Iya. Aku dan Chanyeol sudah menganggapnya seperti adik kami sendiri. Karena Sehun sudah seperti keluarga bagi kami, kami pun juga menganggapmu demikian Luhan." Baekhyun mengakhirinya sambil mengusap pipi Luhan yang lembut.

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Apakah seperti ini memiliki seorang _Eonni_? Seseorang yang begitu memperhatikan dirinya, padahal tanpa ikatan darah sekalipun. Ia merasa semakin tak ingin pulang. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan keluarga barunya disini. Luhan begitu sangat bahagia.

"Kalau begitu di mana orang tua Sehun- _ssi_?"

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan sambil menuntun Kudanya mendekati tubuh ringkih yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

" _Eomma_ ..."

Wanita tersebut berbalik. "Sehun kau datang?" Wajah lelah namun tak mengurangi kecantikan yang ada di dalamnya. Sehun menatap mata itu, mata indah yang jarang sekali Ia kunjungi. Bola mata indah yang juga sekarang di miliki oleh seorang _yeoja_ yang tinggal bersamanya.

"Ayo masuk."

.

.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu risau, hem?"

Sehun berbaring dengan berbantalkah paha Ibu tercintanya. Ia menatap langit biru dengan awan-awan yang terus berubah bentuknya. Sampai suara sang Ibu mengusiknya.

"Eomma, beberapa waktu yang lalu aku membawa seorang _yeoja_ bersamaku."

" _Yeoja_? Kenapa tidak membawanya ke mari?" ucapnya sambil mengusap rahang tegas warisan ayahnya.

"Dia _yeoja_ pertama yang membentakku dan memaksa agar aku mengajaknya."

"Huh, agresif?"

"Eomma," Sehun bangkit dengan sedikit senyum samar disudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" Ia mengusap rambut hitam Sehun yang lebat. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun.

"Lantas kenapa kau membawanya bila tidak menyukainya?"

"Dia memiliki mata yang sama dengan milikmu, _Eomma_. Hanya itu alasannya."

"Benarkah? _Eomma_ penasaran seperti apa dirinya. Kau harus berjanji membawanya kemari. Mengerti."

"Tapi dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya."

"Putraku yang malang. Apa kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Tidak _Eomma._ " Sehun kembali membaringkan dirinya.

"Terkadang ada takdir yang sering kali kita ingkar, Sehun."

.

.

.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup semua, Lu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Ini untukmu." Baekhyun menyerahkan 2 nyang kepada Luhan. "Kau bisa membeli apa pun yang kau inginkan."

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku sangat mengingkan kue beras di ujung sana."

"Baiklah. Tapi kau bisa beli sendirikan? Chanyeol pasti sudah menunggu di rumah."

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Luhan.

"Setelahnya, kau harus langsung pulang mengerti."

"Baik Eonni."

Luhan dan Baekhyun melangkah berlawanan arah. Baekhyun yang mengarah kembali ke rumah dan Luhan yang menuju kue beras favoritnya.

Luhan melangkah dengan pasti dan riang. Aroma makanan favoritnyapun telah menusuk hidungnya. Kue beras akan terasa nikmat bila dimakan selagi panas.

"Wahai anak muda, marilah mampir dan lihat ini."

Atensi Luhan teralihkan akibat suara tersebut. Merasa penasaran, Luhan menghampirinya.

" _Agashi,_ ini adalah gelang takdir. Gelang yang mengikat sepadang kekasih. Meski kelak akan ada jarak yang begitu jauh terbentang. Mereka pasti akan bertemu kembali karena gelang ini selalu memberikan ikatan untuk keduanya."

"Benarkah itu, _Ahjuma_?"

"Saya tidak mungkin membohongi Anda, _Agashi_."

Luhan menatap uang yang sekarang ada di genggamannya. Ia menatap kedai Kue beras yang tidak jauh darinya, dan menatap gelang tersebut bergantian dengan uangnya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Iya."

"Kau lama sekali perginya, Baekk." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun dari arah belakang. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku hanya pergi membeli bahan makanan. Sana menyingkir." Baekhyun melepaskan lilitan tangan Chanyeol di pinggangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan _aegya_ kita?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya sering menendang-nendang saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapan perut Baekhyun. "Kau harus jadi bayi yang baik dan menjaga _Eomma_ mu mengerti."

"Di mana Sehun?"

"Dia pergi menemui Ibunya."

.

.

.

Malam ini, Luhan duduk di kamar sambil membuka jendela. Ia menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam ini.

" _Agashi,_ ini adalah gelang takdir. Gelang yang mengikat sepadang kekasih. Meski kelak akan ada jarak yang begitu jauh terbentang. Mereka pasti akan bertemu kembali karena gelang ini selalu memberikan ikatan untuk keduanya."

Luhan mengambil gelang yang ada di atas meja di samping ia mendudukkan dirinya. Sambil menggenggam gelang tersebut, Luhan kembali menatap bintang-bintang.

"Gelang takdir?" Luhan bermonolog.

"Ah... aku bahkan tidak bisa beli kue beras karena ini." Luhan kembali meletakan gelang tersebut di atas meja.

Luhan juga tidak mengerti mengapa Ia jadi berakhir mempercayai ucapan _Ahjuma_ dan membeli gelang tersebut dari pada kue beras yang begitu menggugah seleranya.

"Takdir? Apakah aku berada di sini dan bertemu dengan mereka semua karena takdir?"

.

.

.

Hari belum terlalu malam. Luhan merasa bosan berada di dalam kamarnya, Ia memutuskan untuk menghirup udara segar sejenak. Luhan hendak menuju salah satu tempat duduk yang ada di bawah pohon yang terletak masih di lingkungan kediaman mereka. Langkahnya sejenak terhenti, karena telah hadir sosok lain yang menghuni tempat di sana. Luhan kembali melanjutkan niatnya.

Sosok tersebut melirik sebentar kemudian kembali mendongak melihat langit. Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di samping Sehun. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sehun.

"Hey, Tuan, kau percaya takdir?"

Sehun melirik sedikit. "Ya, mungkin."

Luhan menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Sehun yang masih tetap memandang langit. "Tuan, apa menurutmu aku berada di sini, bertemu denganmu dan duduk di sampingmu karena sebuah takdir?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran." Merasa kesal pertanyaannya di balas sebuah pertanyaan kembali, Luhan kembali meluruskan tubuhnya dan mendongak kembali.

"Bukankah bintang malam ini sangat banyak?"

Sehun melirik.

"Aku percaya bahwa aku berada di sini karena takdir. Takdir mungkin membawaku bertemu denganmu, Tuan." Ucap Luhan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari bintang-bintang.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah samping Luhan.

" _Terkadang ada takdir yang sering kali kita ingkar, Sehun."_

" _Mungkin kau tidak menyadari perasaanmu, Anakku. Kau selalu mengganggunya karena kau ingin dia memperhatikanmu. Eomma tidak masalah. Kau Putra Eomma yang telah dewasa. Perasaan seperti itu hadir tanpa bisa di sadari. Hatimu, lebih mengetahui segalanya, Anakku."_

Sehun mengarahkan telunjuk ke arah pipi Luhan tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Kau ..." Sehun memanggil dengan lembut.

Luhan menoleh, namun tertahan oleh telunjuk Sehun. Luhan menjauh, dan benar-benar menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan posisi tangannya menyanggah dari arah belakang. "Matamu."

Luhan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Persis seperti milik _Eomma_ ku."

"Benarkah?" Luhan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sehun dan bertanya dengan antusias. "Apakah _Eomma_ mu secantik diriku?"

Sehun menagakan posisi duduknya -

 **Ctakkk!**

"Awww!" – dan menyentil kening Luhan.

"Dia lebih cantik dari dirimu."

Sehun bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan.

"SEHARUSNYA KAU BILANG SEPERTI ITU SAJA TANPA MENYAKITI KEPALAKU!"

Sehun menghilang dari jangkauan matanya. Luhan kembali mengusap-usap kening malangnya.

" _Kau harus sabar menghadapi tingkah Sehun. Dia terkadang sangat kasar namun begitulah caranya memperhatikanmu."_

"Apakah dia sedang memperhatikanku?" Luhan bermonolog. "Yang benar saja! Itu sama sekali bukan perhatian."

Luhan bangkit masih sambil mengusap keningnya untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Baek _Eonnie_ , apakah ini juga di masukan?"

"Iya, itu juga Lu."

Selalu, setiap pagi menjelang, rutinitas Luhan adalah membantu Baekhyun menyiapkan makanan di pagi hari. Ini adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi Luhan. Ia bisa sekaligus belajar memasak. Bila di Miryang, menginjak dapur saja seluruh pelayannya akan merasa gusar, apalagi bila Luhan mengatakan ingin memasak?

"Baunya harum." Chanyeol datang dari arah belakang.

"Luhan yang memasak." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Kau semakin banyak bakat sekarang ya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap puncak kepala Luhan.

"Tentu saja, _Oraboni_." Luhan tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol.

Betapa Ia sangat bahagia hadir dalam keluarga ini. Ia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang tampan lagi baik. Ia pun memiliki kakak perempuan yang begitu memperhatikannya seperti seorang teman dan juga Ibu. Takdir, memang terasa begitu menyenangkan bagi Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan membawa sebuah keranjang bersamanya ketika baru saja melewati pagar kediaman yang Ia tempati. Namun, seseorang mengambil keranjang tersebut dengan paksa dan meletakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tuan?"

"Kau, ikut aku."

"Baekhyun _Eonnie_..."

"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa aku akan membawamu, dan Ia setuju. Ini." Sehun menyerahkan tali Kuda yang sedari tadi Ia tuntun kepada Luhan.

"Memangnya kita akan ke mana?"

"Berburu."

"Berburu? Baiklah. Aku suka berburu." Luhan tersenyum dan mendahului langkah Sehun.

"Terdengar baik karena kau menyukainya."

.

.

" _Terdengar baik karena kau menyukainya."_

Jadi ini maksud Sehun dengan berburu. Luhan yakin, Sehun sedang mempermainkannya. Berburu? Bukan Sehun yang berburu, melainkan dirinya.

" _Kau yang berburu. Kita tidak akan pulang sebelum kau mendapatkan sebuah hasil."_

Luhan mengintip dari balik semak-semak, Ia sedang mengawasi seekor kelinci berbulu abu-abu yang sedang menyantap makanannya.

"KENA KAU!" gagal.

Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya Luhan gagal menangkapnya. Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya untuk duduk di atas tanah. Ia lelah. Dan apa maksudnya? Kenapa harus Ia yang melakukannya. Luhan menatap sekelilingnya. Menghembuskan nafas kasar. Kemudian Ia berdiri.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu." Tunjuk Luhan kepada seekor kelinci. Luhan berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri kelinci tersebut.

.

.

"TUAN!"

Sehun yang sedang terpejam sambil bersandar pada pohon yang rimbun membuka matanya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Luhan dengan wajah berantakan yang berjongkok di hadapannya sambil menenteng seekor kelinci di genggamannya.

"Aku berhasil menangkapnya. Aku lelah dan lapar. Apa kita akan memakannya sekarang?"

Sehun bangkit dari sandarannya. Ia raih kelinci tersebut dari tangan Luhan dan melepaskannya dengan sangat tenang. Kemudian berdiri.

Luhan jatuh terduduk sambil menatap kepergian kelinci tersebut dengan perasaan tidak rela. Luhan ikut bangkit berdiri.

"YAKK! Apa yang kau lakukan Tuan? Kau tahu, aku menghabiskan hampir setengah hariku untuk menangkapnya dan kau dengan sangat sadar melepasnya begitu saja."

Luhan memukulkan kepalan kecilnya ke arah lengan Sehun secara berulang. Ia benar-benar kesal. Ia lapar. Lelah. Dan Sehun menambah kekesalannya.

Sehun menangkap pergelangan tangan Luhan untuk menghentikannya.

"Kau lapar?"

"IYA!"

Merasa Luhan sudah tenang, Sehun melepaskan pegangannya. Ia arahkan tangannya untuk mengambil daun yang tersangkut di atas kepala Luhan.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar suka berburu."

Luhan menatap dengan jengkel ke arah Sehun.

"Kau harus membersihkan wajahmu terlebih dahulu."

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar kenyang." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Sehun mengajaknya ke salah satu kedai penjual Ayam rebus terbaik di Kota ini. 1 porsi utuh ayam rebus dengan kuah yang begitu menggugah. Tanpa sungkan, Luhan dengan segera memakannya.

"Kau senang?" ucap Sehun sambil menjalankan Kudanya dengan perlahan.

Luhan melirik ke arah belakang, tepat ke arah Sehun yang membawa Kuda dan Ia yang duduk di depan Sehun.

"Tidak." Jawab Luhan.

Sehun mengeluarkan suara kekehan kecil.

"Karena kau sudah sangat kenyang, aku kan mengantarmu segera ke Miryang."

"YAKK!" Luhan mengambil alih tali Kuda, memberhentikannya. Luhan menatap Sehun, "Akukan tidak ingin pulang."

"Tapi aku menginginkan kau pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak cocok berada di antara kami." Sehun mengambil alih tali kuda yang ada di tangan Luhan. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

Semakin Sehun berpikir, maka hanya akan berakhir dengan jalan buntu. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Jatuh cinta? Benarkah?

"Sehunnnn ..." Luhan merengek menyebut namanya. "Aku tidak ingin pulang, Sehun."

Pertama kalinya, Sehun mendengar Luhan menyebut namanya dalam kondisi sadar. Membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya berdebar.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku tidak ingin pulang, Sehun." Luhan memasang wajah sedihnya dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Luhan suka. Ia suka berada di sini. Ia tak punya alasan lain, selain Ia suka berada di sini.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan berat hati menuju biliknya. Ia terus menerus menoleh ke arah belakang. Tepatnya ke arah seseorang yang masih mengikuti langkahnya. Luhan berbalik dan menghadap ke arah Sehun.

"Kau tidak akan membawaku pulang kan?" tanya Luhan.

"Masuklah." Perintah Sehun.

Luhan melangkah sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian Ia berbalik kembali.

"Sehun, kau ..."

"Masuklah."

Setelah memastikan Luhan masuk. Sehun memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi teras bilik milik kamar Luhan. Ia mendongak menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan malam ini.

.

.

.

Luhan mengintip dari balik sebuah pohon rindang yang ada di pekarangan rumah. Luhan berjalan dengan perlahan dan mengendap-endap. Ia terus menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, Luhan hanya tak ingin bertemu Sehun untuk hari ini. Maka dari itu Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah. Mungkin berkeliling kota jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Setelah melewati pagar utama. Luhan mengangkat roknya dan berlari sambil menengok ke arah belakang. Hingga kaki kecilnya menghantarkannya kembali ke pasar.

Niatnya Luhan hendak menukarkan kembali gelang yang sempat Ia beli dengan uang. Luhan juga tidak memiliki kekasih, dan itulah sebab utama Luhan akan mengembalikan gelang tersebut.

Luhan berdiri tepat di depan sebuah lahan kosong.

"Aku yakin tempatnya di sini." Luhan menatap sekeliling. Di samping kiri ada kedai kue beras yang Ia inginkan. Dan di sebelah kanan sebuah kedai penjual berlembar-lembar _hanbok_ dengan warna-warni yang cantik. Tapi tepat di depannya, tidak ada apa pun.

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Luhan menoleh, Ia memundurkan 1 langkahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Di depannya Yifan berdiri sambil menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum menawan. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu kembali setelah hari itu.

"Ah ..., itu ..., aku ..." Luhan benar-benar merasa gugup. Perasaannya tiba-tiba berubah jadi tidak nyaman. Luhan hanya takut, mungkin Yifan juga akan membawanya kembali ke Miryang. Yifan jelas lebih mengetahui siapa Luhan yang sebenarnya, karena pada malam itu Yifan hadir di acaranya. Tidak kecil kemungkinan, Yifan juga akan membawanya kembali.

Luhan terus menerus memundurkan langkahnya dan Yifan yang terus memajukan diri, hendak menghampiri Luhan.

Luhan menatap sekitarnya dengan gelisah masih sambil memundurkan dirinya.

 **Brukk~**

Punggung mungil Luhan menabrak sesuatu yang keras di belakang sana. Luhan menoleh, Sehun tepat berdiri di belakangnya sambil menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah satu _namja_ yang juga balas menatapnya.

Mereka saling bertatap dan Luhan yang tetap berada di posisi depan Sehun.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Thanks for follow, favs, siders and review^^

 **JENGJENG!**

Sehun dan Yifan telah bertemu. Bagaimanakah? Apakah mereka saling menghajar? Tidak tahu? Atau tidak kenal? Apakah yang akan terjadi?

Ahh ..., kalian marah-marah aja di chap kemaren :v

 **Stay With L Forevermore~**

Title next chap:

" **My Women"**


	10. Chapter 10 : My Women

**Chu! Chu! Lu! (I, Horse and Love)**

.

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

 **Cast:**

Sehun, Luhan and Others

This is **GS**

And

Rate **M**

.

.

.

 **WARNING** : TYPO, EYD, KBBI and ETC!

DLDR!

.

 **DISCLAIMER** : STORY BELONG TO L . CAST BUKAN MILIK L ^-^

.

.

HAPPY READING AND WELCOME \^-^/

.

 **-My Women-**

-Wanitaku-

.

.

 **S** ehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi rumah sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Sehun jelas bisa melihat segala hal yang di lakukan Luhan. Mulai dari berjalan mengendap-endap dan mengintip dengan cara yang sangat mencurigakan. Dan Sehun mendapati dirinya ikut menyembunyikan dirinya ketika Luhan berbalik.

Sehun berpikir, mengapa Ia juga harus melakukan hal yang aneh seperti yang Luhan kerjakan? Sehun menghela nafas, kemudian Ia menyilangkan tangannya di belakang hendak menghampiri Luhan. Namun, Ia tak menemukan keberadaan Luhan.

Sehun menyusuri jalan panjang Kotanya, hingga Ia berhasil menemukan Luhan yang menolehkan kepalanya ke sana-kemari seolah mencari sesuatu. Dan Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dari sikap Luhan ketika melihat seorang _namja_ yang datang menghampirinya. Ia terlihat sangat gelisah.

Merasa ada hal yang mencurigakan, Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang sekarang memundurkan langkahnya secara teratur.

 **Brukk~**

Punggung mungil Luhan mengenai dadanya. Luhan menoleh, Sehun dapat melihat keterkejutan dari diameter bola mata Luhan yang membesar. Sehun alihkan pandangan matanya menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah satu _namja_ yang juga balas menatapnya.

Sehun raih pergelangan tangan Luhan untuk menyembunyikannya di balik tubuhnya.

" _Anyeonghashimikka_ , beberapa waktu yang lalu kita bertemu di saat yang tidak baik. Apakah kau orang yang selama ini menjaga Luhan?" Yifan bertanya.

"Ya."

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku hanya ada sedikit pembicaraan bersama Luhan. Boleh aku meminjamnya sebentar?"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Luhan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau ingin berbicara dengannya?"

Luhan mengintip dari balik lengan Sehun untuk melihat ke arah Yifan. Yifan hanya memberikan senyum menawannya ke arah Luhan. "Mungkin ..., ya." Luhan menatap ke Sehun.

Sehun raih Luhan dari balik punggungnya, dan mendorongnya ke arah Yifan. Kemudian Ia segera pergi. Luhan menatap ke arah Sehun yang menjauh, hanya karena Ia mengatakan _'Mungkin ya.'_ Tak seharusnya Sehun langsung mendorongnya. Perasaan Luhan sedikit terluka karena hal itu.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Luhan."

Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum canggung menanggapi ucapan tersebut. "Iya, waktu yang lama." Bertemu dengan Sehun maupun Yifan bukanlah hal yang baik bagi Luhan. Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa menebak, mungkin saja Yifan juga memiliki niatan terhadapnya. Utasan Ayahnya mungkin? Meski Yifan pernah berkata bahwa dia tak memiliki hubungan yang seperti itu.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan. Kau punya waktu?"

Mau bagaimana lagi. Luhan sudah berdiri di sini, dihadapkan Yifan. Dan Luhan akan menghadapi Yifan. Dia bisa kabur lagi, bila merasa Yifan akan membawanya. "Tentu. Aku punya waktu."

.

.

.

Luhan menatap para tamu lain yang duduk di setiap sudut kedai. Ke mana pun asal bukan menghadap Yifan. Meski itu tempat kelahirannya, Luhan begitu tak ingin hanya 'memikirkan' untuk pulang. Perasaannya mungkin merindukan orang-orang yang ada di sana, tapi Luhan hanya takut menghadapi Ayahnya. Hingga usianya sekarang, Ayahnya tidak pernah memarahinya terlalu berlebihan. Sekarang, bila Luhan kembali mungkin Ayahnya akan langsung menikahkannya. Itu sangat menakutkan untuk di pikirkan.

"Aku akan pulang dalam beberapa hari."

"Benarkah?" Luhan bertanya dengan perasaan waswas.

"Ya. Kau tak ingin pulang? Ayahmu pasti mencemaskanmu."

Luhan mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ti ..., dak." Dan tertawa hambar.

"Kenapa? Apa karena calon suamimu?"

"Itu alasan kedua. Alasan pertama mungkin karena Ayahku."

"Kalau kau begitu takut padanya, Seharusnya kau segera pulang."

"Aku sedang memikirkan untuk pulang." _Bohong. Aku sama sekali tak ingin memikirkannya_.

Yifan tersenyum dan menyesap tehnya. "Besok, bisakah kita bertemu lagi? Ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu."

"Hal ..., yang ingin di sampaikan?" Luhan bertanya dengan penuh selidik. "Apakah seperti _'Ayahmu mengutusku untuk membawamu secara paksa bila kau menolak.'_ Seperti itu?"

Yifan tertawa dengan penuh gurat bahagia. "Mendengar perkataanmu yang seperti itu, aku yakin kau tak benar-benar memikirkan untuk pulang, Lu."

 _Lu? Hanya Ayahku yang memanggil seperti itu._ "Aku memikirkan untuk pulang. Aku sungguh-sungguh." Luhan ikut menyesap tehnya. "Besok sepertinya Aku ..."

"Aku tahu kau akan datang. Aku akan menunggumu di depan persimpangan kediamanmu. Aku akan memberitahukan sebuah rahasiaku kepadamu. Apa kau tidak penasaran?"

"Rahasia?" Luhan menatap dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Ya rahasiaku." Yifan berdiri dan meninggalkan beberapa _nyang_ di atas meja. "Bila kau begitu penasaran, kau harus datang. Mengerti?" Luhan mengangguk terlampau bersemangat. Yifan maju dan mengusap kepala Luhan dengan penuh sayang. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mendongak dan menatap tepat ke wajah Yifan. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada beberapa hal yang aku harus urus."

Luhan mengangguk. "Apakah kau begitu mengenalku, Yifan- _ssi_? Aku merasa kau tahu segalanya tentangku?"

"Besok. Kau akan tahu jawabannya."

Sepanjang perjalanannya kembali ke rumah, Luhan terus memikirkan segala yang berkaitan dengan Yifan, rahasia dan mungkin beberapa fakta Yifan yang tahu tentang dirinya. Pada akhirnya hanya berakhir dengan gelengan yang menandakan Luhan enggan memikirkannya dan terlalu banyak hal lain yang mesti dia pikirkan selain hal itu.

.

.

.

"YAKK! OH SEHUN!Dari mana saja kau?"

"Sepertinya rasa takutmu padaku menghilang."

Malam semakin larut, Luhan juga tidak tahu mengapa dia hanya berakhir mondar-mandir di depan ruangan yang selalu Sehun habiskan untuk menjemput mimpi. Tapi tujuan utamanya untuk memarahi _namja_ tersebut yang mendorongnya dengan sangat kasar.

"Kenapa? Kenap aku harus takut padamu?!"

Luhan memundurkan langkahnya dan mengaruk tengkuknya yang tak merasakan gatal sedikit pun ketika Sehun seolah hendak memukulnya. Entah mengapa Luhan tetap merasakan perasaan kesal ketika mengingat Sehun langsung mendorongnya ke arah orang lain. Seharusnya Ia tetap mempertahankannya di balik punggung kokohnya dan membawanya pergi bukan malah menyerahkannya dengan suka rela.

"Setidaknya kau masih menurutiku."

 _Kalimat macam apa itu?_ _Dan apa maksudnya?_ Pikir Luhan dalam hati.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Apa sekarang aku harus melaporkan segala sesuatu padamu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya!"

 _Menghentakan kaki? Kekanakan._ Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan menyalahkan lilin sebagai penerang. Mengingat hal yang terjadi tadi siang sudah cukup membuat Sehun merasa kesal. _Namja_ itu adalah orang yang sama yang Sehun lihat mengantar Luhan dan menciumnya. Fakta terakhir itulah yang membuat Sehun membalas segala pertanyaan Luhan dengan sangat ketus. _Seharusnya, hanya aku yang boleh melakukan hal itu._

Memijit pangkal hidungnya yang terasa pegal. Sehun merasa seolah Luhan miliknya saja ketika mengatakan hal tersebut. Sehun padamkan satu-satunya penerangan di ruangan tersebut dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Luhan mengusap rambutnya dan merapikan pita dj _hanbooknya_. Segera saja Ia langkahkan kakinya dengan riang ke tempat di mana Ia akan bertemu Yifan hari ini. Dari pekarangan Luhan bisa melihat Sehun sedang berdiri di luar pagar sambil mengusap rambut Kuda miliknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ke mana kau akan pergi?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Urus saja kesayanganmu itu."

"Aku juga tidak peduli."

Luhan berbalik dan menghadap Sehun dengan sangat kesal. Seharusnya yang marah adalah dirinya bukan dia. Seharusnya Ia yang menjawab dengan ketus bukan dia. "Aku mau pergi KENCAN! KENCAN!" tak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain berlari menjauhi Sehun. Akhir-akhir ini, Sehun benar-benar sangat mengesalkan.

"Awas saja dia. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Oh Sehun sialan."

"Jaga cara bicaramu. Ayahmu sang hakim terhormat nanti akan malu mendengar kau mengumpati seorang _namja_ yang tampan."

"Dia akan sangat bangga padaku karena-"

KRUYUKKKRUYUUK

 _Perut! Kenapa kau berbunyi di saat yang tidak pas?_ Luhan mengusap perutnya sambil menoleh ke arah Sehun. Luhan merasa Ia sudah berlari dengan sangat kencang, tapi Sehun tetap bisa mengikutinya. Mungkin menunggangi Kuda yang tidak di ragukan dalam berlari, bisa menular kepada manusia yang menungganginya juga.

Luhan tak tahu ke mana Sehun mengeret pergelangan tangannya yang kecil ini. Tapi begitu melihat sebuah kedai yang menyediakan Ayam yang sangat lezat, Luhan hanya mampu mengulum senyumnya. Baunya saja begitu menggoda, bagaimana ketika ia memakannya nanti?

"Sehun?"

"Bila kau lapar, kau hanya perlu langsung memakannya."

Ketika mendengar kalimat seperti itu, Luhan tanpa malu langsung mengambil potongan paha ayam tersebut. Lezat dan kuahnya juga sangat nikmat. Luhan bahkan melupakan kemarahannya kepada Sehun akibat kejadian kemarin. Tapi, siapa yang peduli? Prioritas utamanya sekarang adalah mengisi perutnya kemudian kembali lagi menjadi Luhan yang akan membalas ketus segala perkataan Sehun.

.

.

.

Berjalan bersama seperti ini adalah hal biasa yang selalu mereka lalukan. Ya, meski dulu Sehun selalu berjalan di depan memimpinnya dan Luhan yang akan selalu mengikutinya ke mana pun kaki Sehun mengajaknya melangkah. Namun beriringan seperti ini adalah hal yang pertama kalinya. Apa lagi ketika punggung tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan, ada sengatan kecil yang Luhan rasakan. Setiap kali punggung tangan mereka bersentuhan, Luhan akan berakhir mendongak dan menatap wajah samping Sehun yang datar dan tetap menatap lurus ke depan. Menuju jalan pulang mereka.

Dulu Luhan hanya bermodalkan nekat keluar dari Kota kelahirannya. Ia pernah berpikir bahwa Ia akan mengalami banyak kesulitan ketika berada jauh dari orang-orang yang memedulikannya. Tapi, takdir membawanya kepada seorang _namja_ yang dulu kebetulan hendak meninggalkan Kota tercintanya, Miryang. Segala kesulitan yang Luhan pikirkan itu sirna. Meski menyebalkan, Luhan tak akan pernah berhenti mengucap syukur karena takdir membawanya bertemu dengan Seorang Oh Sehun.

"Jadi, kau berkencan denganku?"

Luhan merengut dan tak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaan Sehun.

Kadang ketika Luhan merasa kesal atas segala hal yang di lakukan Sehun, Luhan akan selalu mengingat perkataan Baekhyun _Eonni_ bahwa itu adalah cara seorang Oh Sehun memperhatikannya. Ketika mengingat hal tersebut Luhan sedikit mengerti, mungkin itulah Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya.

Hari ini tanpa sadar Luhan habiskan hanya bersama Sehun hingga malam menjelang. Luhan bahkan melupakan janjinya untuk menemui Yifan hari ini. Tak sedikit pun Luhan teringat akan keberadaan Yifan yang mungkin masih menunggunya dengan pengakuan 'rahasia' yang Yifan miliki.

Diam-diam sambil menatap wajah samping Sehun Luhan menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Salah satu keberuntungan-juga kesialan- yang akan Luhan syukuri adalah Ia bertemu dengan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kau tidak melihat para orang di sana menatapmu dengan mata jahil. Jadi berhentilah menatapku sambil tersenyum seperti orang aneh."

Luhan langsung menghadap ke arah lain. "Kau pikir aku menatap dirimu?"

Sehun berhenti. Luhan pun ikut berhenti. "Jadi apa yang kau lihat? Jangan katakan kau menyukaiku?"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Oh Sehun!" mata Luhan bergulir ke kanan dan ke kiri kadang pula melihat ke arah beberapa pohon. Alasan Luhan temukan. " Aku hanya melihat ke arah tahi lalat di dekat rahangmu itu. Menurutku itu bagus. Aku hanya melihat itu."

Luhan kembali meneruskan langkahnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Sehun mencekal lengan atasnya. Mereka saling menukar tatap.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun tak bisa berhenti menatap setiap sudut dari wajah Luhan. Matanya yang begitu cantik. Lebih cantik ketika Luhan tersenyum dengan bahagia hanya karena Ia membelikan Ikat rambut beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hidung kecil dan bibir yang begitu mungil. Ketika menatap ke arah bibir tersebut, perasaan kesal Sehun kembali berkumpul.

CTAKK!

"Kenapa kau selalu menyentil keningku?! Apa lagi sekarang salahku?! Memangnya sebuah kesalahan memuji tahi lalatmu? Sehun! Oh Sehun! Tunggu aku."

Meski kesal. Luhan hanya berakhir tersenyum setelah menyamai langkah mereka. Karena Luhan selalu teringat apa yang Baekhyun pesankan kepadanya. _Itu adalah cara seorang Sehun memperhatikannya._

"Masuklah. Ini sudah larut."

 _Itu adalah cara seorang Sehun memperhatikannya._ Meski Luhan tak meminta Sehun untuk mengantarnya, tapi Sehun tetap melakukannya.

"Kau akan ke mana setelah ini?"

"Mengantarnya ke kandang."

"Baiklah, aku masuk sekarang."

Mereka saling berbalik menuju arah masing-masing.

"Sehun?"

Luhan berlari menghampiri Sehun. Meraih tangan kiri Sehun dan memasukkan galangan yang Ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ini adalah gelang takdir. Aku yakin kau dan aku bertemu karena takdir itu. Jadi, aku memberikan ini untukmu, Sehun. Kau harus memakainya. Karena aku juga memakainya."

Luhan mengangkat tangan kanannya dan Gelang tersebut melingkar dengan manis di tangan Luhan yang kecil. Tapi tak ada jawaban apa pun yang Sehun ucapkan? _Dia suka atau tidak?_

Tanpa ucapan seperti 'Terima kasih' atau 'aku suka', Sehun hanya mengusap kepala Luhan dengan penuh perasaan.

"Terkadang aku sering berpikir, aku membantu melarikan anak kecil dari rumah."

Luhan mengentak tangan Sehun. "Aku bukan anak kecil. Aku sudah 21 tahun."

"Terserah. Masuklah dan tidur."

Di dalam kamar yang Luhan lakukan hanya lah terus bergumam dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Di anggap seperti anak kecil di usia sekarang? Bukankah itu hal yang menyebalkan.

"Apakah selama ini dia tidak memandangku seperti seorang _yeoja?_ Hanya anak kecil?" Entah mengapa hanya memikirkannya saja membuat Luhan sangat kesal. "Lebih baik aku tidur."

Memadamkan lilin dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Luhan bahkan tak ingat sedikit pun tentang janjinya dengan Yifan.

.

.

.

Luhan berlari sambil mengangkat roknya. Beberapa kali menabrak bahu orang lain, Luhan hanya meminta maaf dengan membungkuk terburu-buru. Keadaan pasar yang ramai membuatnya kesulitan untuk mencapai ke tempat tujuan. Luhan terbangun dengan cara yang mengejutkan dan sebuah mimpi bahwa Yifan tersenyum sambil mengatakan _'aku menunggumu'_ dan setelahnya Luhan berakhir dengan tergesa-gesa. Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat janjinya dengan Yifan. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun kemarin membunuh ingatannya, mungkin? Tapi Luhan hanya berharap Yifan ada hari ini. Meski terdengar mustahil karena mereka janji bertemu kemarin.

"Yifan- _ssi_?"

Luhan mengucapkan syukur ketika melihat punggung itu berbalik. Dan benar, itu Yifan. "Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar punya ingatan yang buruk."

"Sepertinya kau terlihat tergesa-gesa."

"Aku berlari karena merasa bersalah melupakan janji ini kemarin." Sambil berbicara Luhan terus menetralkan cara bernafasnya dan detak jantungnya yang memompa dengan berlebihan.

Seperti dalam mimpi Luhan, Yifan tersenyum dan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama seperti dalam mimpinya, yang berbeda hannyalah sekarang tangan Yifan mengusap kepalannya seperti yang semalam Sehun lakukan.

"Sebenarnya, kau adalah wanitaku."

Luhan terdiam. Dan menatap wajah Yifan dengan saksama. Kebingungan terlukis jelas di wajah ayunya. _Apa maksudnya?_

"Meski cara awalku tidak terlalu berkesan dan sedikit membohongimu, tapi sebenarnya akulah tunanganmu yang akan di jodohkan." Yifan tertawa menampilkan deretan giginya. "Seperti yang kau liat, apakah aku seperti yang selalu kau dengar? Memiliki perut yang tambun?" Yifan tersenyum. "Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Luhan hanya berkedip dan memiringkan kepalannya kemudian tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya. "Apa yang kau katakan Yifan- _ssi_? Aku tidak mengerti?"

Luhan mengepalkan jari-jarinya ketika Yifan dengan segera membawanya dalam pelukan _namja_ tersebut. "Ayo kita pulang ke Miryang, Lu." Mata Luhan melebar mendengar kalimat tersebut. _Apa dia tidak bercanda?_ Luhan mendorong dada Yifan sehingga menciptakan jarak yang cukup. Kemudian Luhan berdiri dan memundurkan dirinya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingin pulang." Dan berlari kembali meninggalkan Yifan.

Yifan tersenyum getir. Ketika tangannya hanya mengambang di udara padahal Ia bisa meraih lengan Luhan dan membawanya kembali ke tempatnya berasal. Senyum Yifan terlihat menyakitkan karena lagi, Luhan pergi dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

.

Pulang ... Pulang ... Pulang ...

Dulu kalimat itu sempat terlintas di dalam pikirannya Luhan. Hanya saja, sekarang terasa begitu menakutkan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kembali ke rumah sendiri terasa menyeramkan? Apa karena Luhan takut menghadapi Ayahnya? Atau tak siap menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Ia kabur dari calon yang Ia kira buruk namun kenyataannya benar-benar seperti Pria impiannya? Atau karena Baekhyun _Eonni?_ Chanyeol _Orabeoni?_ Atau ..., Sehun?

Luhan terus berlari sambil mengusap air matanya yang tiba-tiba menetes. Luhan juga tak mengerti mengapa air matanya keluar begitu mendengar Yifan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan pulang sama-sama ke Miryang. Luhan tak ingin pulang. Benar-benar tak mengingkan untuk kembali.

Luhan duduk berjongkok di depan pintu masuk. Matanya mengabur karena air matanya, namun Ia yakin bahwa ini adalah kediaman yang beberapa bulan ini telah Ia tempati dan yang selalu sebut dengan tempat tinggalnya. Luhan terus menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di lutut. _Chimanya_ mungkin bisa di peras sakit banyaknya air mata yang tumpah mewakili kesedihannya.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan mengusap lelehan air matanya, namun tetap ada aliran baru yang mengalir menggantikan apa yang baru dia usap. Ketika mendengar langkah Kuda, Luhan menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Sehun yang baru saja turun dari atasnya.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan mengusap kembali air matanya. "Sehun, aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku tidak mau."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Dia ..., dia, _namja_ yang waktu itu, dia ..., dia, calon tunanganku. Dia mengatakan akan pulang, aku merasa dia akan membawaku."

Tanpa Sehun sadari, tangannya terkepal dengan erat. 1 fakta tambahan yang membuat Sehun bertambah kesal. "Kalau begitu ..., pulanglah."

Luhan menarik lengan Sehun. "Aku tidak mau pulang!"

Sehun menghempas lengan Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit mundur beberapa langkah akibat tenaganya. "Aku yang membawamu kemari, aku juga yang memutuskan kau harus pulang. Bukankah dia memang _namja_ yang kau inginkan? Pulanglah. Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku."

Luhan kembali menangis lebih tersedu-sedu. "AKU TIDAK MAU PULANG! DASAR OH SEHUN SIALAN!"

Sehun membanting tali Kudanya. Dan berjalan tergesa ke arah Luhan. Menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan, menyeret tubuh kecil itu untuk mengikuti langkah lebaranya. "Aku akan mengantarmu. Katakan di mana dia sekarang?!"

"Aku tidak mau Sehun. Sehun!" Luhan terus berusaha menghentikan Sehun dengan berpegang ke arah sebuah pohon. "Aku tudak mau."

"APA ALASANMU TIDAK MAU, HAH?!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU! HANYA TIDAK MAU!"

Semakin Sehun mengerasinya, maka Luhan pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Sehun lakukan. Sehun menghempas tangan Luhan dan mendorongnya ke arah pohon. "Sekali lagi aku tanya Luhan, apa alasanmu?"

Luhan sesenggukan sambil menatap ke arah Sehun yang sekarang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Tubuhnya terimpit dan bersandar erat di pohon tersebut. Luhan terus menatap ke arah Sehun, berharap Sehun tak lagi memaksanya. "Aku hanya tidak ..."

Kalimat itu tak akan pernah berlanjut karena yang Luhan rasakan sekarang, sesuatu yang begitu lunak memakan bibirnya dengan cara brutal. Sehun menciumnya dengan begitu keras dan kasar. Terus melumat dan menggigit bibirnya. Luhan terus memukul Sehun berharap segera melepaskannya. Sesak.

Menyerah melakukan perlawanan Luhan hanya mampu meremas lengan Sehun. Luhan tak mengerti, mengapa -lagi- Sehun menciumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun?"

"Aku menciummu."

"Kenapa ..., kau melakukannya?"

"Seharusnya kau menjawab 'Karena aku menyukaimu.' Maka aku akan membiarkanmu tetap di sini bersamaku."

Mata Luhan melebar.

"Dengar, aku hanya mengatakan ini satu kali aku tak akan mengucapkannya lagi, Luhan aku -" suara lengkingan Kuda terdengar memekakkan di telinga Luhan.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku hanya mengatakannya sau kali."

Kemudian Sehun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, tak seperti sebelumnya, Ia terasa lebih lembut dan manis bagi Luhan. Luhan masih berkedip dan memikirkan apa yang Sehun katakan sebelumnya. Tak ingin terlalu memikirkannya, Luhan pejamkan matanya dan membalas malu-malu setiap kecupan Sehun sambil meremas _hanbook_ Sehun di bagian pinggang dengan erat.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Thanks to Review, Fav, Follow, and Siders.**

Chap ini selesai. Judul Chap buat minggu depan adalahhh ... ***jengjeeng** nanti liat di bawah sekali ya ***kedip-kedip**. Dan Yifan dan Sehun belum mengetahui hubungan darah mereka. Dan Luhan udah tahu bahwa Yifanlah tunangannya. Makin penasaran ngak? Atau biasa aja ***hikssTT**

Fix Yifan dan Sehun bener-bener suka Luhan. Dan Luhan? Entahlah ***angkat bahu** perasaannya masih berkelana dan belum tahu berlabu di Yifan, Sehun atau Boaxian*eeh~~ **#Plakk**

Oke. L menanti cuapcuap kalian seputar Chap ini. L tunggu in ***kecupkecup**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Stay With L Forevermore**.

 **Title Next Chap:**

" **Sorry"**

 **Maaf,** **미안** **.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Sorry

**Chu! Chu! Lu! (I, Horse and Love)**

.

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

 **Cast:**

Sehun, Luhan and Others

This is **GS**

And

Rate **M**

.

.

.

 **WARNING** : TYPO, EYD, KBBI and ETC!

DLDR!

.

 **DISCLAIMER** : STORY BELONG TO L . CAST BUKAN MILIK L ^-^

.

.

HAPPY READING AND WELCOME \^-^/

.

Sorry

.

 **Hari ke-1: Kencan?**

Sekali lagi, Luhan menatap pantulan wajahnya dengan pandang saksama. Luhan ambil kertas pewarna bibir, Ia selipkan kertas tersebut di antara ke dua belah bibirnya dan menekannya dengan begitu erat, sehingga menghasilkan warna merah merekah di bibirnya. Ia poles sekali lagi bedak di antara kening, hidung, dagu, dan kedua pipinya. Kemudian Ia tersenyum.

Luhan keluar dengan senyum yang serekah bunga yang baru bermekaran. Di sana, seseorang yang berdiri itu adalah alasan mengapa Luhan begitu antusias menyambut hari ini dan begitu heboh di depan cermin.

"Kita akan ke mana, Sehun?"

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan? Lama sekali."

"Tentu saja urusan seorang _yeoja._ Seorang _namja_ tak akan pernah mengerti."

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya dan mengangkat Luhan menaiki Kuda dan mendudukkannya di depan dirinya. Perjalanan mereka terkesan santai sebelum melewati gerbang kota.

"Sehun, aku mau itu."

Luhan menunjuk sebuah makanan dari kedai di pinggir jalan. Dan ajaibnya, Sehun dengan segera berhenti, turun dari atas Kuda dan membelikan apa yang Luhan inginkan. Luhan hanya teringat ketika dulu Ia kelaparan, dan Sehun bahkan makan dengan lahap tanpa memedulikannya. Tapi sekarang? Luhan hanya tak berhenti tersenyum mengingat semuanya.

Perjalanan melewati hutan belantara itu di selingi oleh kalimat-kalimat pemecah suasana yang Luhan lemparkan. Sesekali Luhan memakan apa yang Sehun belikan untuknya. Luhan tak tahu ke mana Sehun akan mengajaknya pergi. Ke mana pun Luhan setuju, asal bukan kembali ke Kotanya saja.

"Tapi Sehun ..."

"Berhentilah berdebat Luhan."

Meski berubah -sedikit- Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Ia hanya ingin di dengarkan tapi tak ingin mendengarkan keinginan Luhan. Apa salahnya Luhan bertanya ke mana mereka akan pergi? Luhan hanya sedikit penasaran.

Dari pandangan matanya, Luhan dapat melihat sebuah rumah. Di tengah hutan. Melihat hanya ada sebuah rumah di tengah hutan belantara, segala macam pikiran menghinggapi kepala Luhan.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang 'tidak-tidak' padaku kan?" ucap Luhan sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

"Tak ada yang menarik dari dirimu, jangan terlalu berharap."

Luhan menatap dirinya sendiri dari bawah hingga ke atas. Kemudian menangkup wajahnya. Menurutnya dia cantik. _'Bagian mana yang tidak menarik? Bahkan dulu Ayahku kewalahan mengurusi banyaknya pengajuan untuk memintanya sebagai Istri. Apanya yang tidak menarik? Dasar tidak normal.'_

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana. Kemarilah."

Sambil menggerutu, Luhan menghampiri Sehun. "Ini tempat siapa?"

"Sehun?"

Luhan menoleh mendengar suara lembut tersebut. Dia bisa melihat perempuan dengan guratan halus di wajahnya.

"Apa dia Luhan?"

Tersadar. Luhan segera memperkenalkan dirinya di depan perempuan tersebut. Sambil menatap Sehun mencoba mencari jawaban dari wajah datar tersebut, tapi tak ada petunjuk apa pun.

"Sangat cantik. Kemarilah _Eomma_ akan menceritakan semua hal padamu tentang Sehun."

" _Eomma?_ "

Satu fakta baru yang Luhan tahu tentang Sehun. Sehun masih memiliki orang tua. Tapi mengapa Ia tinggal di sini? Tidak bersama Sehun di Kota?

.

.

.

Berbagai hal telah diceritakan kepada Luhan. Mulai dari kebiasaan Sehun, apa saja yang dia lakukan di waktu kecil, kepribadiannya hingga makanan favoritnya. Luhan mendengarkan dengan saksama semua hal dan mengingatnya. Tapi, kenapa harus di ceritakan padanya? Maksud Luhan, seolah Ia akan menjadi Istri Sehun saja. Memikirkan hal itu cukup membuat pipi Luhan merona. Menerka hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi, Luhan tak berhenti tersenyum. Dia merasa aneh, mengapa harus merasa bahagia hanya dengan membayangkannya saja?

Tapi ada 1 fakta baru lagi yang Luhan tahu, Sehun punya seorang kakak laki-laki. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan, apakah kakaknya juga punya wajah seperti itu? Bukan tampan maksud Luhan, melainkan ekspresi seperti itu. Seperti apa mereka di kala kecil? Apa saling melempar ucapan singkat yang tajam satu sama lain?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Bukan hal penting." Luhan mengulum senyumnya. "Aku suka di sini, indah. Air terjunnya juga sejuk."

"Kalau kau suka, tinggal saja. Aku akan pulang sendirian. Setidaknya kau berhenti menghabiskan uangku."

' _Mulut tajamnya yang seperti biasa.'_ Gumam Luhan dalam hati."Sehun, kemarin apa yang kau katakan? Aku benar-benar tak mendengarnya." Luhan berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang menyandar di pohon sambil memejamkan matanya.

Merasa tak akan mendapat jawaban apa pun, Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Sehun sambil mendongak memandang langit. Meski keheningan hinggap di antar mereka, tak ada rasa canggung sedikit pun. Ketenangan yang seolah menyatukan jawaban melalu hati mereka masing-masing.

 **Hari ke-2 Confession**

Hari ini kembali Sehun mengajaknya pergi. Namun kali ini bukan untuk mengunjungi orang tua Sehun, namun hanya berkeliling di sekitar pasar dan mencicipi semua makanan yang ada di sana.

Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Luhan bisa mendengar beberapa perempuan muda yang melirik ke arah Sehun sambil berbisik dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang merona. Luhan jelas tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun, pasti yang mereka katakan adalah ketampanan Sehun. Harus Luhan akui, Sehun memang sangat tampan dengan rahang tegasnya yang membuat siapa pun ingin menyentuh wajahnya.

"Tapi perempuan yang di samping pria tampan itu siapa?"

"Tentu saja itu pasti adiknya. Kau tidak lihat, dia menggandeng pergelangan tangannya bukan telapak tangannya. Dan di lihat-lihat wajah mereka miripkah?"

"Ya. Aku rasa kau benar. Itu pasti adiknya."

"Lagi pula dia juga tidak cocok untuk bersama. _Namja_ setampan dia haruslah bersama seorang Putri dari beberapa pejabat."

Oke cukup. Rasanya Luhan mulai muak mendengar semuanya. Hey! Dia juga seorang Putri! Meski sekarang sedang melarikan diri. Tapi itu tidak akan mengubah statusnya sedikit pun.

Luhan menghempas tangan Sehun. "Aku mau pulang."

Sehun mengernyit melihat tingkah Luhan. Beberapa saat yang lalu Luhan baik-baik saja bahkan tertawa. Sifat perempuan memang tidak bisa di mengerti.

Hujan mengganggu segalanya. Padahal Luhan hanya ingin cepat sampai ke rumah dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Entah mengapa perkataan mereka yang mengatakan bahwa Ia dan Sehun tidak cocok mengganggu pikirannya. _'Memangnya mereka siapa menilai kami tidak cocok?'_ lagi. Luhan mendengus sebal.

Sehun mengusap puncak kepala Luhan. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Itu hanya akan membuatmu sakit kepala."

"Tapi mereka mengatakan kau dan aku tidak cocok."

"Memangnya apa yang salah bila kita tidak cocok. Memangnya kau menyukaiku?"

"YAA! AKU MENYUKAIMU!"

"Manis sekali pengakuan cintamu."

Luhan berbalik menatap kesal ke arah Sehun. "Aku serius!" Sehun hanya tersenyum dan membalik Luhan. Sehun peluk tubuh kecil itu dari balik punggung kecil Luhan. Memberikan kehangatan dari balik lengan panjang hanbook miliknya.

"Memangnya, kau tidak suka aku Sehun?"

"Entah lah. Mungkin tidak."

Luhan remas jari-jari Sehun yang melingkari pundaknya. "Bila tidak, kenapa kau selalu menciumku? Apa kau juga mencium orang lain seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Hanya padamu."

Sehun balik tubuh Luhan agar menghadap karahnya. "Kau harus mencari jawabannya sendiri. Apakah aku menyukaimu atau tidak."

Sehun merunduk mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan dan mencium bibir kecil milik Luhan secara berulang. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya sekarang?"

"Kau harus segera melamarku pada Ayahku sebelum dia menjodohkanku lagi."

"Kepercayaan dirimu kembali meningkat."

Luhan berjinjit dan mengecup kilat bibir Sehun. Tak perlu sebuah kata, Luhan cukup yakin. Tidak, Luhan sangat yakin Sehun juga menyukainya.

 **Hari ke-4 Cemburu**

"Beberapa rempah-rempah lagi." Monolog Luhan. Hari ini seharusnya Luhan berbelanja bersama Baekhyun, tapi Dia mengeluh sakit di sekitar perutnya sehingga Luhan berakhir berbelanja sendiri hari ini.

Dari kejauhan Luhan bisa melihat Kuda yang biasa Sehun tunggangi. Itu berarti Sehun ada di sekitar sini. Luhan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan sang pemilik Kuda. Melihat Sehun berdiri di sebuah kedai dengan perasaan riang Luhan berlari hendak menghampiri Sehun. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Sehun mengangkat seorang perempuan cantik menaiki Kudanya dan menempatkan di depannya seperti biasa ketika Luhan menaikinya.

Dalam hati Luhan terus mengucapkan kalimat tanya, _'Siapa perempuan itu. Mengapa dia bersama Sehun? Mereka mau ke mana? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?_ ' hingga sampai ke rumah.

"Kau baru sampai?"

" _Ne, Orabeoni._ "

"Aku melihat ada sepatu perempuan di depan kamar Sehun. Aku kira itu milikmu. Tapi ternyata kau ada di sini baru sampai."

Luhan menoleh dengan mata yang membesar. _'Jadi Sehun membawanya kemari?_ '

"Mereka tampaknya sangat dekat sehingga Sehun membawanya ke kamar."

Dalam hati Luhan ikut membenarkan. Dia saja tidak pernah di ajak masuk ke dalam sana. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Meski mereka tampak sangat dekat, ada satu lagi yang paling dekat dengan Sehun."

"Siapa?"

"Aku yakin kau tak ingin mendengarnya Lu. Sehun benar-benar sangat menyayanginya."

.

.

.

' _Pantas saja kau selalu mengganggu.'_ Luhan mengerakkan jari telunjuknya seolah hendak mencolok mata Kuda yang sekarang sedang berbalik menatap dari balik bola mata hitam itu.

Ketika Luhan hendak mencolok mata tersebut, Kudanya malah melengking mengagetkan Luhan sehingga jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Yakk! Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini padaku!" Luhan memekik dengan sangat nyaring sehingga mengundang semua orang di rumah untuk melihat halaman rumah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lu?" Baekhyun membantunya berdiri. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menggeleng pertanda bahwa Ia baik-baik saja.

"Dia siapa? Aku baru melihatnya."

Suara perempuan yang lembut menyentuh Indera pendengaran Luhan. Luhan menoleh menatap ke wajah perempuan tersebut. Cantik. Luhan akui itu. Tapi Luhan yakin, dia yang paling cantik.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Mari masuk kembali Joo Hyeon-ah."

' _Sehun mengacuhkanku? Yang benar saja!'_ batin Luhan menjerit. _'Awas saja.'_

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri di depan pagar sambil menyilangkan tangannya menunggu kedatangan Luhan. Menurut informasi dari Baekhyun _Eonni_ sekarang Sehun sedang mengantarnya untuk pulang. Menyebalkan sekali. Diakan seharusnya bisa pulang sendiri.

"Angin malam tidak baik. Masuklah."

"Dia siapa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" ucap Sehun sambil membawa Kudanya memasuki kandang. "Aku beritahu pun, kau tak akan mengerti nantinya."

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk memahami perkataanmu." Luhan menghentakan kakinya seperti anak kecil.

"Ingin jalan-jalan malam?"

"YA!"

Segera Sehun raih pergelangan tangan Luhan dan membawanya -menyeretnya- "Kau tidak ingin aku menganggapmu seperti anak kecil, jadi berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Tapi kau cemburu kepada seekor Kuda."

"Aku tidak cemburu pada Kudamu!"

"Jadi kau cemburu pada Joo Hyeon?"

"Jadi itu namanya? Ya ... dia cantik." Ucap Luhan sambil memalingkan kepalanya.

Sehun yang melihat tingkah Luhan sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya. Menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan, Sehun ganti dengan menggenggam tepak tangan tersebut. Terasa begitu mungil dalam genggamannya.

"Tapi aku suka melihatmu bertingkah seperti itu."

Pipi Luhan memerah. Ia hentikan langkahnya membuat Sehun juga berhenti akibat tautan tangan mereka. Segera saja Luhan masuk ke dalam dekapan Sehun meski tanpa di undang sekalipun. Luhan sembunyikan wajahnya di dalam dada bidang tersebut. Meskipun tingkahnya memalukan. Luhan rasa ini lebih baik dari pada menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Itu begitu kentara menutupi rona di wajahnya dan mungkin Sehun akan menggodanya atas hal tersebut.

Sehun lingkarkan 1 tangannya memeluk pinggang Luhan dan satunya menepuk puncak kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

 **Hari ke-9 Kenyataan**

Sehun mengernyit melihat kediaman orang tuanya terasa begitu ramai. Sehun hanya dapat menerka-nerka di dalam pikirannya saja. Di sana, di depan sana, Sehun bisa melihat _Eomma_ nya memeluk seorang laki-laki sambil menangis terseduh-seduh seolah telah bertemu dengan orang yang lama tak Dia pandangi.

"Sehun, dia _Hyung_ mu. Wu Yifan."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan tak asa perasaan yang tergambar jelas di wajah mereka berdua. Dan dari sinilah Sehun sadar, bahwa seseorang yang Luhan hindari dari perjodohannya adalah _Hyungnya_ sendiri. Mengapa dunia terasa begitu kecil sekarang?

.

.

.

"Kapan kau akan kembali? Ayah mungkin akan sangat senang melihatmu kembali."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau adalah adik kecilku. Kau telah tumbuh dewasa sekarang." Yifan usap puncak kepala Sehun dengan sayang. "Membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menemukan Ibu. Tapi setidaknya penantian itu ter bayarkan karena aku berhasil menemukan kalian berdua dalam keadaan sehat." Yifan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. "Terima kasih juga telah menjaga Luhan. Bukankah dunia terasa begitu sempit Shi Xun?"

"Ya. Begitu sangat kecil, _Hyung._ "

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan sekarang? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

 **Hari ke-12: Good -KISS- Bye and Sorry**

Kembali lagi kemari adalah hal yang sangat Luhan sukai. Ternyata ketika malam air terjun tampak jauh lebih indah ketika siang hari. Ditambah sinaran bulan dan kerlap-kerlip dari bintang yang menjadi penghias malam.

Luhan tidak tahu alasan di balik sebenarnya Sehun mengajaknya kemari. Luhan juga tidak terlalu memedulikannya. Di sini, berdua, berbaring di hamparan rumput sambil memandang langit jauh begitu indah. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan untungnya Luhan menyarankan kepada Sehun agar Kudanya di ikat agak jauh dari tempat mereka berbaring. Kuda itu benar-benar selalu mengganggu.

"Sehun, apa kau pernah dengar bila mengucapkan permintaan pada bintang jatuh keinginanmu akan terkabul?"

"Aku tidak percaya itu, Lu."

"Memangnya apa yang kau percaya di dunia ini? Aku rasa juga tidak ada." Luhan mendengus. "Sehun, lihat bintang itu berdekatan seperti kita." Luhan tertawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri. "Takdir mendekatkan mereka. Sama seperti kita kan?" Luhan menoleh arah Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Kau seharusnya tak percaya takdir Luhan."

"Kenapa? Aku percaya. Buktinya kita bertemu sekarang." Luhan meraih tangan Sehun yang memiliki gelang sama sepertinya dan mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Tapi Sehun, waktu itu apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Aku hanya mengatakannya 1 kali."

Jelas Luhan protes. Ia benar-benar tak mendengar apa pun akibat lengkingan 'kesayangan' milik Sehun. Namun Sehun tetap bersikukuh dengan kalimat _'Aku hanya mengucapkannya 1 kali.'_

"Aku yakin yang kau katakan adalah kau mengakui perasaanmu padaku kan? Mengakulah Sehun?!"

Sehun diam. _'Perasaan ya? Apakah perasaan itu bisa menyelamatkan segalanya? Bagaimana dengan takdir yang selalu kau yakini, Luhan?''_ Sehun memandang wajah Luhan yang juga menatapnya.

"Diam berarti iya. Baiklah, karena kau mengakui perasaanmu, aku juga akan memberikan jawabanku. Jawabanku..."

"Jangan kau katakan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan." Sehun kecupi kening Luhan dengan begitu dalam. _'Karena itu akan mengoyak keteguhanku Luhan.'_

"Sehun kau kenapa?"

Sehun tak menjawab hanya mengecup bibir Luhan secara dalam dan lama. Seolah tak rela melepasnya walau hanya sekejap.

"Takdirmu dan takdirku seharusnya tak saling bersinggungan."

"Sehun? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau harus pulang Luhan. Pulang ke tempatmu. Di sini bukan tempat seharusnya kau berada. Kembalilah. Kembalilah ke Miryang."

"Apa yang kau katakan Sehun?"

"Kembalilah." _'Selamat tinggal.'_

Wajah serius Sehun memberitahukan Luhan bahwa Sehun benar-benar serius dengan kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan.

Luhan menangis. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa? Kenapa? Kalimat tersebut terus berkelana dalam pikirannya. Menatap bola mata yang kelam itu, mencoba mencari arti dari setiap ucapan yang Sehun ucapkan.

"Kenapa?"

"Maaf."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Thanks to Follow, Favs, Reviews, and Siders**

Kalimat **Sorry** itu bukan buat Yifan karena Luhan milih Sehun. Dan bukan buat Sehun karena Luhan milih Yifan. Tapi kalimat Sorry itu buat Luhan sendiri. **Sorry** karena Sehun menyesal membawa Luhan jatuh ke dalam dunia seorang Oh Sehun.

Dan yaa,,, Seharusnya pertanyaan yang ada dari awal FF ini ada seharusnya, 'Apakah Luhan bakal kembali ke Miryang?' karena mau bagaimanapun, Luhan tetap putri Hakim Kota tersebut. Jadi, Luhan harus tetap pulang.

Beberapa ada yang udah nebak dan selamat ya, benar T.T *hikss

Kasian sekali mereka ya? Padahal baru mesra-mesraan dan mencoba mengungkapan perasaan mereka secara non-verbal. HikssTT

Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini~

Stay With L Forevermore.

 **Title Next Chap:**

" **Come back Home; New Life."**


	12. Chapter 12 : Come Back Home New Life

**Chu! Chu! Lu! (I, Horse and Love)**

.

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

 **Cast:**

Sehun, Luhan and Others

This is **GS**

And

Rate **M**

.

.

.

 **WARNING** : TYPO, EYD, KBBI and ETC!

DLDR!

.

 **DISCLAIMER** : STORY BELONG TO L . CAST BUKAN MILIK L ^-^

.

.

HAPPY READING AND WELCOME \^-^/

.

" **Come back home; New Life"**

.

 **S** emua kembali seperti semula dalam kehidupan Luhan. Tidak ada perang antar mulut, saling mengejek, dan rasa hangat kekeluargaan yang Luhan dapat ketika tinggal bersama Baekhyun _Eonni._ Luhan kembali menjadi dirinya seperti dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Sehun dan segala sifatnya. Tidak ada berjalan sendirian dan melangkah dengan riang seperti dulu. Akan ada orang yang selalu mengikutinya dari belakang dan semua orang yang melihatnya akan membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

Luhan baringkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah jendela. Telah 2 minggu Ia kembali ke kota kelahirannya; Miryang bersama Yifan. Sampai saat ini Luhan masih tidak mengerti, mengapa? Mengapa Sehun menyuruhnya untuk kembali? Jelas-jelas Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan sangat suka tinggal bersamanya. Bahkan Luhan tidak sempat mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan kepada Baekhyun _Eonni_. Padahal Baekhyun _Eonni_ selalu memanjakannya, memberikannya uang untuk membeli apa pun yang Luhan inginkan di saat Sehun terlihat tak peduli padanya

' _Kenapa? Kenapa Sehun?'_

Leleran air mata mengalir di sudut matanya. Luhan mungkin sekarang hidup dan bernafas, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Hatinya sakit ketika Sehun mengatakan Ia harus pulang. Pulang tanpa dirinya. Sehun tak menepati janjinya, Sehun ingkar. Luhan benci mengakui bahwa Sehun melepasnya ke arah Yifan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Luhan benci melihat punggung itu menjauh. Luhan benci. Begitu membenci hal tersebut.

' _Mungkin kau benar Sehun. Takdir kita tak seharusnya bersinggungan. Kau dan aku seharusnya tidak harus bertemu.'_

Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan erat sambil mencengkeram erat gelang yang ada di pergelangan tangannya.

Luhan merasa Ia telah lelah. Lelah terhadap perasaan Sehun yang berubah dan sikapnya yang tak pernah terbaca.

.

.

.

Luhan tak mengerti mengapa Ayahnya tak memarahinya ketika pertama kali melihat Luhan kembali ke Miryang seperti apa yang selalu Luhan bayangkan di setiap malam sebelum tidurnya. Ayahnya menampilkan ekspresi biasanya, seolah Luhan hanya berkeliling untuk melihat kota Miryang, seharusnya Ayah memarahinya.

"Putra Gubernur menunggumu di depan gerbang. Dia telah mendapat izin dariku untuk mengajakmu berkeliling. Temanilah dia selagi dia berkunjung kemari."

"Ya, Ayah."

Luhan membungkuk dan melangkah keluar dengan perlahan. Di depan pintu berdiri Bibi Kim dengan senyum mengembang menyambutnya. Luhan tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana Bibi Kim bahkan sampai menangis karena merasa begitu cemas terhadap keadaan Luhan yang nyatanya tetap kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Putra sang Gubernur telah menunggu Anda di depan, Nona."

"Aku akan ke sana sekarang."

"Saya akan mengantar, Nona."

Tak banyak yang berubah dari kediamannya tetap asri dan nyaman seperti terakhir kali Luhan meninggalkannya. Tidak berubah sedikit pun. Luhan berhenti melangkah dan mendongak menatap langit yang berwarna cerah. _'Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?'_

"Ada apa Nona?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gerbang rumahnya. Bibi Kim menyerahkan _Jangot_ yang sedari tadi Ia pegang kepala Luhan. Setelahnya memundurkan langkah perlahan dan kembali masuk ke dalam.

Luhan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan _jangot_ tersebut dan menatap ke arah Yifan.

"Aku merasa sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau sedang bosan. Sehingga aku meminta izin kepada Hakim Xi untuk mengajakmu untuk menemaniku mengelilingi Kota. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng. Setelahnya Yifan mengangkat Luhan menaiki Kuda miliknya dan duduk di depan Luhan melingkupi tubuh kecil Luhan sambil memacu tali pengekang Kuda.

"Setiap kali kita bertemu di Baeyang, aku selalu menemukanmu di jalan. Aku yakin kau sangat suka sekali pergi jalan-jalan."

"Ya. Sejak aku menginjak remaja, Ayah selalu melarangku untuk keluar."

"Kecantikan seorang Putri memang tidak boleh diumbar karena akan sangat berbahaya."

"Terima kasih."

"Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi? Aku akan mengantarmu."

Luhan seketika menoleh menghadap Yifan, sehingga mengakibatkan lengkingan Kuda yang terkejut di berhentikan secara mendadak.

Yifan mengulas senyum tampannya. "Kau benar-benar sangat cantik."

Luhan menarik _jangot_ nya. "Aku ingin berkeliling pasar dengan berjalan kaki. Kau tidak keberatan meninggalkan Kudamu?"

Permintaan pertama yang Luhan ucapkan untuk Yifan, tentu akan Yifan kabulkan. Berjalan kaki sejauh apa pun akan Yifan lakukan bila itu adalah keinginan Luhan.

.

.

Semua hal yang Luhan pandang tampak sama seperti yang ada di Kota Baeyang. Lalu-lalang, keramaian orang yang berinteraksi satu sama lain, yang jelas berbeda hanya lokasinya. Luhan berhenti dan mengulas senyum pedih ke arah penjual aksesoris. Entah mengapa, hanya melihat beraneka ragam benda di sana membuat Luhan teringat akan Sehun.

Sehun, Sehun, dan Sehun.

Luhan merasa bingung, mengapa selalu Sehun. Luhan tak yakin Sehun juga memikirkannya saat ini?

"Jangan." Luhan menarik tangannya menjauhi Yifan. "Kami punya adat bila seorang lelaki memasangkan cincin kejari perempuan, itu berarti melamarnya."

Yifan tersenyum menatap Luhan. Ia raih lagi jari-jari mungil tersebut dan memasukkan cincin Giok berwarna hijau tersebut di jari manis Luhan. "Kita memang akan menikah. Jadi tidak perlu di pikirkan."

Usapan Luhan rasakan di puncak kepalanya sesaat dan menatap punggung Yifan yang berjalan di depannya beberapa langkah.

' _Apa yang kau ragukan Xi Luhan bodoh?! Dia Pria idealmu. Berhentilah memikirkan orang yang membuangmu.'_

"Ingin makan sesuatu?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Ketika Ayahnya menanyakan bagaimana pendapat Luhan tentang Yifan, Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Dan ketika Ayahnya bertanya lagi, apakah Luhan bersedia di boyong ke kediaman Yifan, Luhan kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Ayahnya menampakkan senyum puas di wajahnya. Dan itu pertanda bahwa Ayahnya masih melanjutkan perjodohan ini ke tingkat yang lebih matang. Luhan tahu dan dia sajgat mengerti ke arah mana hubungan ini akan berlanjut. Luhan terlalu lelah untuk berdebat, mengeluh ataupun melarikan diri seperti dahulu. Karena dari awal memang Luhan akan menjadi milik Yifan, bukan milik siapa pun.

Pernikahan di gelar dengan sangat megah di kediaman sang Gubernur Wu yang terpandang hormat di mata warga. Setiap jalan di penuhi oleh lalu-lalang yang melimpah. Semua orang ingin menghadiri acar terbuka tersebut demi melihat Putri Hakim paling cantik yang akan bersanding dengan Putra Gubernur kebanggaan mereka.

Semua orang berdecap kagum menyaksikan betapa serasinya mereka berdua ketika berdiri dengan pakaian adat pernikahan. Betapa luar biasanya hal tersebut. Beberapa warga menerka terlalu jauh seperti apakah kelak anak mereka berdua?

Luhan duduk di atas ranjang di kamar Yifan yang sekarang juga menjadi kamarnya mulai hari ini. Pakaiannya telah berganti menjadi hanbok tidur berwarna putih. Otomatis segala hal yang menyangkut Ayahnya dan Xi, Luhan lepaskan. Sekarang dia bukan Xi, melainkan bagian dari Wu yang baru.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan Yifan dengan wajah lelahnya menghampiri Luhan.

"Belum tidur?"

Luhan menggeleng. Ya, Seharusnya ini sudah terjadi sejak lama. Beginilah Luhan seharusnya berada. Takdir Luhan yang sebenarnya. Takdir yang tidak harus menyinggung Sehun sedikit pun.

Yifan mendekat dan mengecup lembut keningnya. "Tidurlah, aku tahu kau lelah."

Luhan segera berbaring menatap bayangan Yifan yang sekarang sedang melepaskan pakaiannya di balik pembatas kamar. Luhan berbalik membelakangi Yifan yang belum keluar. Ketika satu-satunya penerangan telah di padamkan, Luhan merasa ranjangnya bergerak. Dan ketika Yifan menariknya masuk ke dalam dekapan Pria tersebut, Luhan masih tetap diam sambil memejamkan matanya.

' _Inilah yang sebenarnya Luhan.'_

.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, inilah kehidupan baru yang akan Luhan jalani sampai nanti. Kembali jemari mungilnya melempar pangan untuk Ikan yang ada di kolam kediaman Wu. Yifan selalu di sibukkan dengan tugas yang Dia emban sebagai Putra Gubernur, Luhan hanya mencoba membunuh kebosanan bersama Ikan-ikan kecil di sini.

Luhan terkesiap merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Kelegaan menghampirinya karena ternyata itu adalah Yifan.

"Kau pasti sangat bosan." Ucapnya sambil mengecup bahu Luhan. "Maafkan aku."

Luhan berbalik dan menghadap Yifan sambil tersenyum. "Kau tidak salah apa pun, jangan meminta maaf."

Luhan bingung, Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana dan seperti apa perasaan yang melingkupinya untuk Yifan. Padahal jelas-jelas tampak bahwa Yifan begitu mencintainya, selalu mencurahkan perasaan kasih sayangnya selama beberapa hari ini hanya untuk Luhan. Wu Luhannya.

Tak ada yang patut untuk di ragukan bila itu menyangkut Yifan, perasannya jelas terlihat tampak dari tutur kata dan sikapnya. Tidak seperti Sehun. Sehun? Kenapa nama itu selalu terselip dalam ingatannya. Luhan bahkan telah mencoba berbagai cara untuk melupakan orang yang tidak menginginkannya. Bila Sehun benar menyayanginya, Sehun tak akan pernah melakukan ini kepadanya. Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Karena itu bukan lah perbuatan orang yang saling mengasihi.

Luhan tak tahu sejak kapan perasaannya kepada Sehun tumbuh menjamur dalam dirinya. Luhan hanya tahu, Ia sangat menginginkan Sehun. Menginginkan Sehun memperlakukannya seperti yang Yifan lakukan.

Lagi, pikiran Luhan kembali larut hanya demi memikirkan Sehun.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Angin sedang tidak bagus akhir-akhir ini."

Yifan dengan segala kelembutannya dan cinta yang berlimpah. Luhan kembali di terpa kebingungan, mengapa Ia tidak bisa memasukkan Yifan saja ke dalam hatinya?

Luhan mengangguk.

Ketika Yifan menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya, Luhan tahu apa yang Yifan inginkan. Sesat sebelum bibir itu menyentuh miliknya, Luhan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Banyak orang yang melihat di sini."

Semua orang pelayan yang berdiri mengikutinya sejak dari tadi, sedikit terkikik dengan wajah merah mereka.

Luhan merasakan kecupan di keningnya dan senyum Yifan yang mengantar langkahnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di dalam kamarnya sambil membalik lembar demi lembar buku tentang tanaman obat ketika Yifan masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Luhan berdiri dan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Yifan, dan membantu melepas pakaian luar _namja_ tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat tertarik sekali dengan pengobatan." Ucap Yifan sambil melirik buku yang terbuka di atas meja.

"Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan bila bisa membantu orang yang kesakitan." Ucapan Luhan hanya di tanggapi dengan senyuman dari Yifan.

Yifan hela Luhan untuk duduk di atas ranjang mereka. Perlahan usapan demi usapan Yifan berikan kepada Luhan. Mulai dari atas kepala hingga leher dan berhenti di _jeogori_ bersimpul cantik yang Luhan kenakan. Perlahan demi pasti, Yifan menarik simpul tersebut dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Sehingga bahu Luhan yang selalu tertutup terpampang di hadapannya.

Yifan baringkan tubuh Luhan di atas ranjangnya. Yifan tahu bahwa nafas Luhan tercekat atas perbuatannya. "Jangan tegang. Ini juga yang pertama bagiku."

Luhan hanya mengepalkan tangannya semakin erat ketika Yifan meringkuk di ceruk lehernya, menggigit-gigit kecil di sana. Luhan dorong dada itu agar sedikit menjauh.

"Yi-Yifan ..."

Luhan tahu, ada rasa tidak senang terlukis di wajah Yifan ketika Luhan mendorong dirinya. "Aku Suamimu, Luhan."

 _Aku Suamimu ... Aku Suamimu ... Aku Suamimu ..._

Kaimat tersebut seolah membawa Luhan jatuh untuk terjun ke dasar yang paling dalam dan menyadarkannya. Ya ..., Yifan memang Suaminya. Kenapa Luhan menolak Yifan? Kenapa? Ini adalah tugas dari seorang Istri yang berbakti kepada Suaminya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Luhan merasa gelisah dan engan untuk melakukannya? Memberikan apa yang seharusnya sudah Yifan dapatkan sejak lama.

Ketika kabur gairah terpampang jelas di mata Yifan begitu melihat hanya tersisa kain yang melilit di dada dan sebuah celana kecil yang menutupi daerah pribadi miliknya. Luhan tahu, cepat atau lambat Yifan akan menagih apa yang memang harus menjadi miliknya.

Lumatan semakin intens Luhan rasakan di bibirnya dan rematan di dadanya yang telah terpampang, Luhan semakin merasa gelisah.

 **TokTok**

"Pangeran Yifan, rombongan dari pinggiran Baeyang telah sampai di gerbang Kota."

Seketika Yifan bangkit dan menatap ke arah pintu geser tersebut. "Aku mengerti, sambut mereka."

Yifan bangkit dan mendekat ke arah pakaiannya dan memakainya secara tergesa. Luhan duduk di atas ranjang menatap Yifan dan menyilangkan lengan untuk menutupi dadanya.

"Kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti. Bangunlah, kenakan pakaianmu. Kita akan menyambut Orang Tua dan Adik Laki-lakiku."

.

.

Ketika mendengar kalimat saudara Laki-laki, Luhan tidak tahi bahwa Yifan memiliki saudara. Banyak hal yang tidak Luhan ketahui tentang Yifan, hanya sebatas Dia seorang Putra Gubernur yang terpandang.

Sebuah kenyataan baru yang begitu menusuk hati Luhan. _'Apakah ini alasanmu membuangku? Karena kau memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Jadi untuk apa kau membuatku jatuh cinta bila hanya untuk mempermainkanku?'_ Karena yang berdiri di sana adalah orang yang tak pernah berhenti untuk Luhan pikirkan.

"Wu Shi Xun, adalah Adikku."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Thanks to Follow, Favs, Reviews, and Siders**

Pahami perasaan Luhan. Dia begitu bimbang, dan selalu bertanya-tanya tentang perasaan yang Sehun berikan untuk dia.

Ini bakal update seperti dulu, 1 minggu sekali. Dan akan segera mendekati Ending.

 **Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini~**

 **Stay With L Forevermore.**

 **Title Next Chap:**

" **I Miss You, Sehun."**


	13. Chapter 13 : I Miss You Sehun

**Chu! Chu! Lu! (I, Horse and Love)**

.

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

 **Cast:**

Sehun, Luhan and Others

This is **GS**

And

Rate **M**

.

.

.

 **WARNING** : TYPO, EYD, KBBI and ETC!

DLDR!

.

 **DISCLAIMER** : STORY BELONG TO L . CAST BUKAN MILIK L ^-^

.

.

HAPPY READING AND WELCOME \^-^/

.

" **I Miss You, Sehun."**

.

 **Luhan POV**

 **M** elihatmu begitu dekatku, begitu menyakitkan. Kau terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak seperti aku yang begitu kesakitan dengan rasa ini. Seperti dugaanku, aku pasti tak pernah melintas di dalam pikiranmu. Hanya khayalan tentang dirimu saja yang selalu menganggukku. Senangkah engkau? Puaskah engkau yang telah mempermainkanku? Seharusnya, katakan sejak awal bahwa kau memiliki hubungan keluarga degannya? Apa aku terlihat begitu mudah di permainkan? Menatapmu yang nyata, bukan lagi khayalanku. Aku begitu terluka melihatmu dari jarak ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hem?"

Yifan di sini, selalu menjagaku. Apa yang kurang dari darinya? Dia begitu tampan dengan caranya yang berbeda. Semua orang mengatakan kita sangat cocok, jadi kenapa aku masih ragu?

"Tidak ada." Aku mendekat dan memeluk Yifan. Aku bisa melihat jelas dari sini, bahwa diameter matamu membesar melihat apa yang aku lakukan. Apa yang begitu membuatmu terkejut, hah?!

"Kemarin kau berkata malu dilihat banyak orang."

Yifan begitu lembut, membuat aku makin menenggelamkan diri dalam dekapan hangatnya. Yifan mengecup puncak kepalaku secara bertubi-tubi, aku melirik ke arahmu yang segera berbalik dan pergi. Membuat aku menampilkan senyum puas, karena aku tahu kau marah atas perbuatanku.

.

.

.

Memandang langit selalu menjadi kesukaanku sejak dahulu, langit yang di penuhi taburan bintang. Membawa ketenangan dan kenyamanan di waktu bersamaan. Mereka berjarak sangat jauh antar satu bintang dengan bintang yang lain. Tapi bila menatap dari bawah, mereka mungkin terpisah jarak, namun jarak itulah yang membuat mereka begitu indah.

"Tutuplah jendelanya, ini sudah malam. Setelahnya kemari." Yifan menepuk ranjang di sampingnya.

Menutup jendela tersebut, aku mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Yifan. Dia usap lembut rambutku hingga sampai pipiku. "Besok pergilah berkeliling."

"Denganmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa, banyak hal yang harus aku selesaikan. Pergilah bersama Shi Xun besok, aku telah memberinya arahan."

"Kalian tampak dekat, kenapa bertemu sekarang tampak aneh? Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian."

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Mungkin hanya perasanmu saja, Yifan."

"Ayo kita tidur. Aku ingin memelukmu sampai besok pagi."

.

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan tenang, meski sebenarnya hatiku sangat gelisah. Dia berdiri di belakangku, mengikuti ke mana pun langkah membawaku pergi. Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku harus memulai percakapan dengannya? Atau tetap diam membisu seperti ini saja?

Ketika bertemu tadi pagi di gerbang, aku ingin marah dan berteriak di hadapannya. Menanyainya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Meminta jawaban atas apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Meski aku tahu dengan jelas apa yang akan di jawab dari pertanyaanku. Tapi aku menampik hal tersebut, aku ingin dia mendengar langsung dari mulutnya sendiri, bahwa itu bukan alasannya. Itu hanya angan yang aku miliki sendiri. Aku ingin dia mempertahankanku, seperti aku yang tak mengusir sedikit pun dia dari hatiku.

Ketika semua orang berteriak menyuruhkan namaku, aku seolah tuli dan tak mengerti mengapa mereka semua berteriak begitu kencangnya hanya demi menyebut namaku. Tapi ketika aku merasakan masuk ke dalam dekapan yang tak asing, aku sadar, kejadian seperti dahulu ketika aku dan dia ada di Baeyang terulang kembali. Seorang pengendara Kuda yang lalai mengendarai Kuda tunggangannya yang hampir menabrakku.

"Kau terluka?" Aku mendongak dan menatap wajahnya yang begitu dekat denganku. Garis wajah itu, tatapan itu, masih sama seperti terakhir kali kami berpisah.

Aku mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaannya. Meski aku tak merasa ragaku terluka sedikit pun akibat insiden tersebut. Hatiku, hatiku jelas terluka atas sikapmu padaku, Sehun. Aku tidak bisa memendam ini lebih lama lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sehun."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Luhan."

 **Luhan POV OFF**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Thanks to: Reviews, Fav, Follow, and Siders.**

Pendek? Memang di sengaja.

L ngak inget kemaren update tanggal berapa? Ya udah, L tetapin setiap hari sabtu aja ya? Sekalian malmingnya tambah galau *hikshiks

Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini.

Stay With L, Forevermore.

 **Title Next Chap:**

" **Rain."**


	14. Chapter 14 : Rain

**Chu! Chu! Lu! (I, Horse and Love)**

.

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

 **Cast:**

Sehun, Luhan and Others

This is **GS**

And

Rate **M**

.

.

.

 **WARNING** : TYPO, EYD, KBBI and ETC!

DLDR!

.

 **DISCLAIMER** : STORY BELONG TO L . CAST BUKAN MILIK L ^-^

.

.

HAPPY READING AND WELCOME \^-^/

.

" **Rain."**

.

Tak ada hal yang paling indah bagi Luhan selain yang sedang Ia lakukan saat ini. Berjalan menyusuri keramaian Kota sambil bergandeng tangan dengan mesranya. Tak peduli tatapan semua orang yang tahu apa statusnya di Kota ini, Luhan tak ingin ambil pusing dengan hal tersebut. Mereka berdua sepakat, untuk tidak mengungkit semua kejadian yang berlalu. 1 hari saja, Luhan hanya berharap ini hari terakhirnya bukan seseorang dengan Marga Xi. Hanya Luhan. Hanya Luhan dan Sehun saja. Bukankah nama tersebut terdengar sangat manis? Mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi diri mereka yang berbeda hari ini.

Luhan sesekali menyelipkan pertanyaan tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Menanyakan bagaimana kabar mereka berdua saat Luhan pergi tanpa pamit dengan mereka.

Dan Sehun memberi tahu Luhan Baekhyun sangat kesal karena hal tersebut. Luhan berjanji, setelah semua masalah ini selesai, Ia akan segera mengunjungi Baekhyun secepatnya. Tapi ..., kapan ini akan berakhir?

Bersandar dengan nyaman di dada bidang tersebut adalah hal kedua yang Luhan suka -pertama bergandengan tangan- menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan kering di bawah pohon yang mereka tempati saat ini. Bisakah Luhan berharap bahwa angin juga akan membawanya pergi bersama Sehun saat ini?

 _Tidak bisa_. Bila bisa menjawab, angin pasti akan melontarkan kalimat tersebut.

Luhan usap gelang pemberiannya yang masih melingkar di pergelangan Sehun dengan sayang. Gelang takdir yang mengikat antara mereka. Luhan senang karena ternyata Sehun masih mengenakannya. Dan Luhan merasa beribu-ribu kali lebih bahagia karena mendengar Sehun mengatakan juga merindukannya. Luhan pikir selama ini hanya dia yang menderita karena merindu, nyatanya Sehun merasakannya pula.

"Dimasa depan nanti, apakah kita akan bertemu dan saling mengenali, Sehun?"

"Tidak. Bila aku terlahir kembali, aku tak ingin mengenalmu."

Luhan mendongak. "Kenapa?"

"Aku takut jatuh cinta padamu lagi."

Luhan sepenuhnya membalik dirinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dekapan hangat tersebut. Betapa memalukannya mendengar hal tersebut. Rona di wajahnya mungkin bisa disejajarkan dengan warna bunga.

Luhan merasa sangat senang. Berada dalam dekapan Sehun, mendengar detak jantungnya, mendapatkan kalimat balasan rindu, dan kalimat manis tersebut. Luhan sangat bahagia.

"Tampaknya sebentar lagi akan hujan, aku rasa kita harus segera pulang."

"Biar saja hujan. Terkena hujan tak akan membuatmu mati." _Mungkin hanya sakit._ "Aku tak ingin pulang. Setidaknya belum sekarang."

.

.

.

"Kau kekanak-kanakan sekali. Kau bahkan sudah menikah." Gumam Sehun. Sehun menggeleng melihat tingkah Luhan yang tampak riang bermain air. Hujan turun cukup deras. Sehun memilih untuk berteduh dan memandang semua tingkah Luhan di bawah rincikan deras milik hujan.

Ketika Luhan mengerakkan tangannya mengajak Sehun untuk ikut mandi dengan air hujan, Sehun kembali menggeleng. Melihat Luhan yang tampak bahagia pun sudah cukup bagi Sehun.

Terlihat begitu riang dan bahagia. Memang seharusnya seperti itulah Luhan yang Sehun tahu.

Luhan yang ketika dulu Ia ajak tanpa ambil pusing untuk mengikutinya.

Luhan yang Ia ajak tinggal bersama, memberi makan, dan memberinya uang, juga memberinya cinta.

"Luhan?!"

"APA?!" Luhan menjerit. Air menyamarkan suara yang Sehun ucapkan.

"Aku akan mengatakannya 1 kali lagi. Dengar baik-baik!"

"Luhan, aku menyukaimu."

Luhan berteriak 'Apa' berulang kali. Dan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum karena lagi, Luhan tak mendengarnya. Cukup Sehun saja yang mengetahui apa yang sedang Ia ucapkan.

"Kau tadi mengatakan apa?" Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Sehun mengibaskan tangannya. "Di sana ada gubuk, ayo berteduh."

.

.

.

Sehun menyalakan api kecil untuk membuat suasana tubuh mereka sedikit hangat. Luhan bahkan sudah duduk di depan sana sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya menghadap api tersebut. Meski kecil, setidaknya cukup menghangatkan tubuh mereka sampai hujan meredah.

"Sehun, aku rasa hujan akan segera meredah." Luhan bertanya yang hanya di jawab gumaman khas milik Sehun. "Sebentar lagi kita akan pulang. Kembali menjadi diri kita masing-masing." Pandangan Luhan terarah hanya pada api unggun tersebut. "Boleh aku minta hal terakhir darimu, Sehun." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan penuh harapan. Namun bola mata yang balas menatapnya tak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menjawab pertanyaan milik Luhan. Luhan menatap kembali ke arah api tersebut. "Aku tak tahu sejak kapan ini terjadi, tapi aku yakin memiliki perasaan padamu. Setelah kita terpisah, aku bahkan sangat merindukanmu meski kau terasa membuangku. Kau langsung menyuruhku pulang tanpa mengatakan mengapa. Dan apa alasannya?."

Luhan menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara keduanya. Luhan hela nafas beratnya yang seolah enggan keluar. "Aku begitu sakit karena merindukanmu. Melihatmu berdiri dan di perkenalkan menjadi saudaranya, aku jadi tahu bahwa itu pasti alasanmu."

"Dulu aku bahkan langsung mengangguk tanpa berpikir ketika Ayahku menanyakan pendapatku tentang pernikahan. Aku hanya berpikir, kau sudah membuangku dan aku harus melupakanmu dengan secepatnya." Luhan buang nafasnya yang seolah tersangkut di tenggorokan dengan kesulitan dan mengangkat kepalanya. "Ini terasa sangat menyakitkan." Luhan lepas gelang yang melingkar di tangannya. "Aku hanya punya 1 permintaan untukmu ...," Luhan lempar gelang tersebut kedalam kubangan api hingga Luhan bisa melihat hangusnya gelang tersebut dengan seketika. "..., aku tahu, tampaknya aku egois dan mempermainkan perasaan Yifan. Tapi aku juga tak bisa mengabaikan perasaanku sendiri. Aku ingin ...," Luhan meraih tangan Sehun, mengambil gelang tersebut dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti miliknya. "..., melanggar takdir kita yang bersinggungan ini. Aku tidak tahu kau menyukaiku atau tidak, tapi firasatku merasakan kau juga memiliki rasa seperti milikku." Luhan menatap ke arah Sehun dengan pandangan sedihnya.

"Jangan katakan apa pun lagi, Luhan." Sehun mendekat dan mendekap tubuh setengah basa Luhan. "Bila di dalam benakmu meyakini aku juga memiliki perasaan padamu, maka yakinilah itu."

Luhan menjauhkan tubuh Sehun dan menarik _jangot_ nya hingga menampakkan pundak putihnya. "Inilah permintaanku. Setelah hari ini, kau dam aku tak akan punya hubungan apa pun. Ini hari terakhir kita."

Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan dan mendekat untuk mengecup bibir kecil tersebut. Rasa asin mereka berdua kecap, air mata mengalir keluar dengan seiringnya semua pakaian terlepas di tubuh mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

Luhan membuka matanya yang terpejam ketika menahan sakit di bawah sana ketika Sehun memasukkan miliknya. Mata mereka saling bertatapan. "Aku Sungguh—"

"Lakukan apa pun. Hari ini hanya ada kita berdua."

Ketika mereka bertemu dan bersatu, Luhan berharap waktu berhenti dan hari ini tak akan berakhir sampai di sini.

Luhan dekap punggung Sehun yang berada diatasnya dengan erat seolah tak ingin ada yang melepaskan dan memisahkan mereka walau hanya sesaat.

Ketika mereka sama-sama lebur dalam nikmatnya gairah, Luhan akhirnya sadar bahwa hari ini benar-benar berakhir sampai di sini.

.

.

.

Semua pelayan menyambut Luhan dengan ekspresi khawatir dan resah. Ketika Luhan akhirnya menikah bersama Yifan, mereka semua di tugaskan untuk merawat dan menjaga Luhan. Dan melihat Luhan kembali dengan tubuh basah kuyup, mereka semua khawatir Yifan akan memarahi mereka bila Luhan sampai terkena demam.

Berulang kali Luhan meyakini mereka semua untuk tidak khawatir, namun raut wajah mereka masih saja khawatir.

"Sekarang Yifan di mana?"

Selesai dengan berganti pakaian di temani oleh pelayannya, Luhan menghampiri Yifan di ruangannya. Tempat di mana Ia juga menerima beberapa laporan untuk di tangani sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab Putra seorang Gubernur.

Luhan masuk tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Ia melangkah mendekati Yifan dan tersenyum. Luhan mencoba berdamai. Berdamai dengan hati dan perasaannya.

Bahwa takdir yang mengikat terlalu erat, akan membunuh orang tersebut. Luhan akan belajar mencintai Yifan dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Kau tampak bahagia? Senang melihatmu berhenti murung, Luhan."

"Jalan-jalan memang sangat baik. Aku merasa lebih segar sekarang. Terima kasih, Yifan."

"Bila kau merasa sangat berterima kasih, maka duduklah di sebelahku dan temani membaca semua laporan ini."

"Aku tidak suka membaca. Aku akan langsung tidur melihat banyak tulisan."

"Kalau kau tidur, aku akan mengangkatmu kembali ke kamar."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya merasa malu. Tapi Yifan malah menarik Luhan masuk untuk bersandar dalam dadanya.

Terkadang, hal terbaik dalam hidupmu bukan memaksakan kehendak tapi berdamai dengan masalah tersebut.

.

.

.

Kemarahan Yifan tak bisa Luhan bendung sedikit pun ketika Yifan mendapati sebuah tanda memerah di balik telinga Luhan yang tak sengaja Sehun tinggalkan untuknya. Yifan tak bodoh, memutar otaknya susah payah pun tak perlu Dia lakukan, karena Yifan jelas tahu tanda apa yang tersembunyi si balik telinga Istrinya.

Malam menjelang dan melihat Luhan tampak bahagia, Yifan pun hendak memberikan kebahagiaan duniawi yang lain kepada Luhan. Namun belum berapa la ingin memberitahukan hal tersebut, Yifan di kejutkan dengan cara seperti ini.

Tangannya terkepal dengan erat di samping tubuhnya. Kepalanya mendidih bagaikan telah di panaskan di atas tungku yang penuh bara api.

Yifan merasa terluka berkali-kali lipat dari ketika dia mendapati Luhan kabur di hari pertunangan mereka. Di hari Luhan juga kabar dan berlari dengan kencang meninggalkannya ketika Yifan mengakui bahwa dia adalah calon tunangannya. Semua rasa sakit itu belum seberapa di bandingkan dengan kenyataan pahit yang dia dapatkan sekarang.

"Yifan, maafkan aku."

Air mata telah banyak membanjiri wajah Luhan. Dia tak pernah berpikir bahwa hal ini akan sangat menyakitkan bagi Yifan jika dia tahu. Ketika Luhan hendak membuka lembaran baru bersama Yifan, Ia malah mengacaukan segalanya.

Kembali kata maaf Luhan lontarkan sambil menggenggam lengan Yifan. Tapi _namja_ tersebut begitu enggan untuk menatap ke arah wajah menyedihkannya. Luhan terus mengguncang lengannya dengan perasaan bersalah yang teramat berat.

Ketika Yifan berbalik menatap tepat ke wajahnya, Luhan tahu kobaran emosi berkilat di balik bola matanya yang sarat akan sakit hati.

"Aku! Tak akan! Pernah! Melepaskanmu!"

Semua suku kata yang Yifan ucapkan dengan penekanan akan amarahnya yang meluap di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Thanks to Reviews, favs, follows, amd siders**

Punya keluhan setelah membaca cerita ini? Silakan hubungi dokter, jangan kotak Reviews, hehe~

L bakal sibuk, jadi takut ngak nepatin janji sabtu ini. Jadi sekarang aja.

L punya akun wattpad ni, mau baca ngak?

 **Ni_Ai** ditunggu kehadirannya ya *kedipkedip

Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini^^


	15. Chapter 15 : If I Love Again

**Chu! Chu! Lu! (I, Horse and Love)**

.

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

 **Cast:**

Sehun, Luhan and Others

This is **GS**

And

Rate **M**

.

.

.

 **WARNING** : TYPO, EYD, KBBI and ETC!

DLDR!

.

 **DISCLAIMER** : STORY BELONG TO L . CAST BUKAN MILIK L ^-^

.

.

HAPPY READING AND WELCOME \^-^/

.

 **-If I Love Again-**

.

 **M** enit berganti menjadi jam, jam berganti menjadi hari dan hari berubah menjadi minggu. Luhan hanya mampu terus berbaring di ranjangnya. Tak ada hal yang bisa dia lakukan, tubuhnya sakit dan hatinya remuk.

Yifan yang Luhan kenal tidak seperti ini. Yifan yang Luhan kenal begitu baik hati dan ramah. Tapi Yifan yang ada di atasnya sekarang adalah orang lain. Atau ada Iblis yang merasuki tubuh Yifan?

Berulang kali Luhan merintih merasakan sakit ketika Yifan tetap memacu dirinya di dalam Luhan, Yifan seolah tuli dan pendengarannya mendadak menghilang. Dia tidak peduli dengan kondisi Luhan yang semakin mengenaskan dari hari ke hari.

Bila dia belum puas menuntaskan rasa amarahnya, maka dia belum akan berhenti. Luhan terima hal tersebut, karena dia tahu, Yifan adalah pihak yang paling tersakit atas apa yang Ia lakukan. Luhan tahu, Yifan juga berhak bahagia meski harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sehun mendengar semuanya, segala hal mengenai hubungan mereka berdua. Sehun merasa geram atas apa yang terjadi kepada Luhan. Bila dulu Ia dengan rela melepaskan Luhan demi kebaikan Luhan dan kebahagiaan Kakaknya sendiri, maka kali ini Sehun akan mempertaruhkan hidupnya sendiri demi mendapatkan Luhan kembali. Sehun berharap ketika Luhan di sandikan dengan sang Kakak Luhan akan merasa bahagia, bukan sebaliknya. Bila Luhan tak bahagia, Sehun tak akan tinggal diam atas apa yang terjadi kepada Luhan.

Panas kedua telah tertancap pas di bulatan hitam tersebut. Bagi Sehun ini bukan hanya sekedar latihan memanah sepeti dia kecil bersama Kakaknya, melainkan ingin menunjukkan bahwa Ia bisa dan Ia lebih mampu untuk membahagiakan Luhan.

"Dulu, ketika kita pertama kali bertemu, aku tak tahu bahwa kau adalah Adikku yang telah lama hilang. Ketika aku berhasil menemukan keberadaan Ibu, hal pertama yang aku lakukan adalah memeluknya dan menanyakan keberadaanmu saat itu." Panah ketika berhasil Yifan lepas tepat sasaran. "Dan ketika aku mengetahui bahwa wajah Adikku, adalah wajah yang pernah aku jumpai beberapa kali, aku sadar, mungkin kau bisa membantuku untuk memperkuat wilayah kekuasaan kita di sini bersama Ayah."

Sehun tetap diam, dia hanya menanti kalimat berikutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut Yifan.

"Dan juga aku tahu bahwa wajah itu adalah wajah yang berhasil merebut keberadaan seorang wanita yang seharusnya di takdirkan jadi milikku." Yifan menurunkan busurnya dan menghadap ke arah Sehun yang masih fokus pada panahnya. "Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Tapi, maafkan aku, aku tak akan melepaskannya. Meski itu untuk dirimu yang berstatus sebagai saudaraku." Setelah mengucap sebaris kata tersebut, Yifan membanting busurnya dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

.

.

.

Lepas 2 minggu berlalu setelah kejadian bersama Sehun. Selama itu pula, tiada hari yang tak Yifan pergunakan hanya untuk berpikir. Ketika Yifan masuk ke kamar mereka, Luhan dengan segera menghapus jejak air matanya yang baru saja meleleh dan berjalan menghampiri Yifan. Membantu _namja_ tersebut membuka pakaiannya.

Setiap kali Yifan masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, tidak ada senyum hangat seperti dahulu yang selalu dia dapatkan dan tidak pula suasana hangat di dalamnya. Segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam ruangan ini terasa dingin dan mencekam bagi Yifan. Yifan sadar bahwa sifat kerasnya menyakiti Luhan teramat dalam, tapi Yifan tidak bisa, tidak bisa bila Luhan jauh atau pun berada bersama laki-laki lain selain dirinya. Dan Yifan tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Yifan begitu membenci takdir yang ter garis sekarang untuknya, dan dia juga benci karena Luhan begitu menderita berada dalam genggamannya.

Ketika tangan Yifan menyentuh pipi Luhan, rasanya masih sama, lembut dan halus serta terasa dingin bekas jejak air mata. Mata indah yang selalu memancarkan binar terang perlahan meredup dengan seiring waktu.

"Bila nanti kau terlahir kembali, jatuh cintalah padaku Luhan." Kecupan di kening Yifan sematkan untuk Luhan-nya yang tersayang dan tercinta. "Aku akan menceraikanmu agar kau bahagia."

Luhan mendongak dan menatap tak percaya ke arah Yifan. "Apa maksudmu? Jangan berkata seperti itu, Yifan."

"Kenapa? Kau mau selamanya terikat denganku tanpa sebuah kebahagiaan? Yang akan kau dapatkan hanya sakit hati dan penderitaan, Luhan."

"Aku akan belajar mencintamu."

"Sampaikan kau mau belajar? Hingga aku mati? Atau kau yang mati? Hingga kau menyesal tak pernah mencintaiku ketika hidupmu di dunia." Yifan berbalik dan berjalan menuju jendela. "Jangan sakiti perasaanku lagi, Luhan. Jangan." Yifan berbalik dan menatap ke arah Luhan. "Melihatmu berakhir seperti ini begitu menyakitkan bagiku. Aku tahu dan jelas aku sadar, bahwa hal yang bernama perasaan tak bisa di paksakan dalam bentuk apa pun." Yifan berbalik kembali. "Pergilah dan kejar cintamu."

Luhan masih diam menetap di tempatnya, air mata yang dia sembunyikan kembali mengalir dengan derasnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku bisa mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri. Jadi, pergilah. Pergilah ke mana pun kau mau."

Luhan berlari, berlari dengan kencang. Bukan menuju pintu keluar yang selama ini selalu dia nanti untuk terbuka. Melainkan berlari ke arah Yifan, memeluk tubuh besar tersebut dari arah belakang. Dan ikut menangis bersama. Meski tanpa suara, Luhan tahu, Yifan juga menangis untuknya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Yifan. Aku menyayangimu." Luhan balik tubuh itu agar menghadap ke arahnya. Luhan berjinjit dan mengecup singkat bibir tersebut dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Luhan."

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu, Wu Yifan?! Kau ingin mempermainkan wajahku sebagai Gubernur Kota ini?"

"Maafkan aku, Ayah. Tapi Luhan tak mencintaiku."

"Dan apa maksudmu kau akan menyerahkannya kepada Adikmu?"

Ketika pelayan memanggil Sehun di ruangannya untuk segera menghadap Ayahnya, Sehun tak tahu ada masalah apa sehingga Ayahnya memanggilnya. Dan begitu sampai di ruangan tersebut, Sehun mendapati kehadiran Kakaknya yang ikut serta dalam perjumpaan tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya Sehun ketika mendengar Yifan akan segera menceraikan Luhan. Sehun merasa bersalah karena berpikir mungkin Yifan tidak memedulikan kebahagiaan Luhan sedikit pun. Tapi sekarang Sehun tahu, banyak hal yang telah dia korbankan hanya demi Luhan. Salah satunya adalah perasaannya sendiri. Yifan berkorban dan melukai hatinya hanya demi mereka berdua.

"Dia menyukainya," Yifan melirik ke arah Sehun. "Mereka telah saling mengenal sebelum aku hadir dan mengambil Luhan darinya. Meski aku tahu bahwa itu tidak sepenuhnya kesalahanku karena Luhan memang di jodohkan denganku. Tapi aku tidak bisa, tidak bisa menahan Luhan lebih lama untuk berada di sisiku."

Gubernur Wu menggulirkan bola matanya bergantian menatap kedua Putranya. Satu Putranya yang sejak dulu selalu bersamanya, cukup dalam hal apa pun. Namun pada akhirnya Dia kekurangan cinta dari orang yang Dia sayangi. Dan Putra Keduanya, yang penuh perjuangan Ia cari, kurang segala dalam hidupnya, tapi mendapatkan cinta dari wanita milik Kakaknya sendiri.

Gubernur Wu terus terdiam dan menimang apa yang akan dia putuskan kali ini. Ia hanya ingin kedua Putranya merasakan kebahagiaan di dalam hidupnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku bisa mengurus hidupku dan mencari kebahagiaan lain yang bisa menggantikan posisi Luhan dalam hidupku."

Gubernur Wu mengalihkan atensinya kepada Putra keduanya. "Aku tidak bisa menjamin apa pun bila kalian ingin bersama. Masalah ini terlalu pelik bagiku, juga bagi Hakim Xi. Bagaimana dengan pendapatmu sendiri, Wu Shi Xun?"

"Aku menyerahkan Dia karena aku yakin Dia akan bahagia bersamanya, tapi bila dia menderita, aku menyesal telah menyerahkannya. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia meski tidak bersamaku sekalipun."

.

.

.

"Aku Wu Shi Xun, Putra kedua Gubernur Wu menghadap kepada Anda, Hakim Xi."

"Aku terima penghormatanmu. Apa yang membawamu hingga sampai kemari, anak muda?"

"Aku datang kemari hanya berbekal keberanian untuk melamar Putri Anda. Sekiranya Anda mau mengizinkan saya untuk meminang Putri Anda."

"Aku hargai keberanianmu kemari. Mungkin kau salah mendengar berita, Putriku telah lama menikah, dan dia adalah Putriku satu-satunya. Jelas kau tahu dengan siapa sekarang dia bersuami?"

"Saya sangat tahu hal itu, Hakim Xi. Mungkin saya lancang mengatakan hal ini, tapi Putra pertama Gubernur Wu telah menceraikan Putri Anda." Sehun mendongak menatap mata sang Hakim. "Kami saling mencintai sebelum Putra pertama Gubernur Wu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai calon suami Putri Anda."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayah, aku hanya mencari kebahagiaanku."

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak bahagia, Luhan? Bila benar kau bercerai, maka kau harus pulang kemari dan aku akan merawatmu kembali. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu berurusan kembali dengan para Putra Gubernur tersebut. Aku mempercayakanmu kepada mereka, agar kau bahagia bukan menderita seperti ini." Hakim Xi jelas tahu, kondisi Putrinya yang menghadap ke arahnya begitu kurus, tak ada binar bahagia tercetak di wajahnya yang cantik itu. Bila Putrinya tidak bahagia, maka dia selaku Ayahnya akan terluka. "Tapi bila memang kau ingin mencari kebahagiaanmu, aku akan mengasingkanmu agar kau bisa lebih bahagia."

"Ayah?"

"Pergilah. Aku mengizinkan kalian berdua pergi sekarang."

Luhan berlari mendekap tubuh yang telah menua itu dengan begitu erat. Betapa dia sangat menyayangi Ayahnya. Dia adalah segalanya bagi Luhan. Luhan akan melanjutkan hidupnya dengan bahagia bila Ayahnya mengizinkannya untuk bahagia.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Gubernur Kota Selatan tampak hening. Semua orang telah mengetahui hal tersebut, ada orang yang menilai bahwa Adiknya begitu tega merebut milik Kakaknya sendiri, dan ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa Kakaknya berjiwa pahlawan asalkan Adiknya bahagia. Golongan yang 'Pro' begitu mendukung jiwa yang di miliki si sulung Wu tersebut dan sangat mendukung bila kelas Putra pertama Gubernur Wu mampu menggantikan kedudukannya kelak. Maka Kota ini akan jauh lebih sejahtera bersama pemimpin yang _Arief_ lagi Bijaksana. "Aku harap kalian bahagia. Dan aku akan segera mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri."

.

.

.

Setelah berpamit dengan Bibi Kim, semua pelayan mengantar Luhan dengan senyum kesedihan. Putri yang mereka urus dan besarkan, sekarang telah beranjak dewasa dan akan mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Mereka semua berharap agar Putri Hakim Xi selali bahagia di mana pun, Dia berada.

Melewati jalan yang dulu menjadi perjumpaan pertama mereka, Luhan tersenyum. Tak menyangka orang sekasar ini akan menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya.

 **CUPLIKQM CHAP 1**

Betapa perjumpaan pertama yang aneh namun berkesan bagi Luhan. "Sehun?"

"Hm?"

"Kita akan ke mana sekarang?"

"Ke tempat di mana kita bisa bersama-sama."

"Tapi Sehun, kau mengatakan pada Ayahku ingin membahagiakanku, tapi kau tidak mengatakannya bahwa kau mencintaiku."

"Aku telah mengatakannya beberapa kali, kau saja yang punya pendengaran yang buruk."

"Apakah itu kalimat yang sama ketika Kuda sialanmu ini melengking?" Luhan memukul bagian kepala yang terjangkau dari pegangannya. "Benar?"

Tak ada jawaban. "Boleh aku mendengarnya lagi, Sehun?"

Sehun menghentikan Kudanya tepat di mana mereka saling berteriak dan keras kepala, Sehun yang tak ingin mengajaknya, dan Luhan yang tetap bersikukuh untuk ikut bersamanya.

Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan menatap dengan penuh harap ke arah Sehun.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Luhan tersenyum. "Lagi,"

"Aku mengatakannya hanya 1 kali." Sehun mengiring Kudanya kembali untuk berjalan. "Jadi, jangan tanya lagi."

Luhan tertawa dan tersenyum. Meski Sehun bersifat seperti ini, beginilah caranya untuk memperhatikan Luhan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sehun."

Sehun menghentikan kembali Kudanya, mengambil wajah Luhan agar menghadap ke arahnya dan melumat bibir tersebut dengan penuh perasaan cinta dan syukur atas takdir yang membawanya bertemu degan Luhan.

Setelah segala penderitaan yang mendalam, dan menahan gejolak perasaan masing-masing, mereka akhirnya bisa bersama. Banyak hal telah mereka korbankan demi sampai ke titik ini. Dan mereka akan berbahagia karena hal tersebut.

"Sakit! Kau menggigitku!"

Luhan memberengut namun Sehun menampilkan senyum samar dan menarik kembali wajah Luhan untuk melumat bibir sewarna _Cherry_ tersebut. Bibir kecil nan manis yang akan selalu Ia cecap sampai Ia merasa bosan. Mungkin Sehun tak akan pernah bosan, karena segala hal yang ada di dalam diri Luhan selalu menjadi kesenangan bagi diri Sehun.

 _Dan dari bibir itu pula, segala hal yang tak pernah Luhan alami akan Ia jalani. Bersama dirinya, Kuda yang Ia tunggangi dan Cinta yang bersemi di dalam hati._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Fiuhhh *lap keringat.

Asal usul pembuatan CCL adalah setelah L menonton Drama **"Arang And The Magister"** yang di perankan oleh **Lee Jun Gi** dan **Shin Min Ah**. Padahal L ngak suka nonton DraKor yang kerajaan, setelah menonton itu, L jadi suka. Itulah alasan kenapa Tokoh Ayah Luhan bekerja sebagai Hakim, dan tempat tinggal mereka di Miryang. Semuanya mengacu pada DraKor tersebut.

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah baca Karya ke-3 L di . Buat yang pernah baca Chap awal adik CCL yang **Cinderella Is Black Angel** , itu L tarik buat koleksi pribadi. Jadi harap pengertiannya. ^^

Ohya, ini belum selesai. L udah siapin 2 chapter buat sekuel. Tapi ..., jangan lupa kunjungin Wattpad L ya *kedipkedip dengan nama **Ni_Ai** follo. Baca story L, vote dan komen. Awas kalo ngak ada, ngak L upload 2 Chapternya!* Canda ^^V

Bocoran aja, ceritanya tentang mereka yangada di zaman modern. Nah loh? Penasaran ngak? Jangan lupa Aku Wattpad L ya **Ni_Ai**

Terima kasih! Thanks You! Arigatou! Xie Xie! 고마워!


	16. Chapter 16 : S1

**Chu! Chu! Lu! (I, Horse and Love)**

.

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

 **Cast:**

Sehun, Luhan and Others

This is **GS**

And

Rate **T**

.

Aku akan menaklukkanmu

 **WARNING** : TYPO, EYD, KBBI and ETC!

DLDR!

.

 **DISCLAIMER** : STORY BELONG TO L . CAST BUKAN MILIK L ^-^

.

SEQUEL 1

.

"Aku terlambat! Aku terlambat!"

Seorang gadis dengan ikat satu tersebut berlari dengan tergesa di sepanjang lorong dengan cat abu-abu. Semua ini salah Baekhyun yang mengajaknya bergadang untuk menemaninya menint9n klub liga Spanyol Real Madrid menjamu sang musuh bebuyutan Barcelona. Padahal Luhan tidak tahu apa pun segala titik bengek yang menjadi hobi dari setiap _namja_ tersebut. Ketika Baekhyun menyerukan kalimat "GOAL" maka Luhan harus melakukan hal yang sama dan harus ikut bahagia dengan hal yang tidak dia mengerti. Tapi meski Luhan tidak paham dengan cabang olahraga tersebut, pemain dengan nomor punggung 9 itu lumayan tampan.

Walhasil Luhan terlambat bangun di hari pertama kuliah semester ini. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ketika Luhan meninggalkannya Dia masih terlelap dengan nyaman karena hari ini Dia bebas dari jadwal kuliah. Rasanya 'sedikit' menyebalkan bagi Luhan.

Ketika belok di tikungan, Luhan tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan menabrak orang yang berjalan dari jalur berlawanan dengan keras. Si korban yang seharusnya kesakitan dan terjatuh malah tetap berdiri tegap seolah tabrakan yang Luhan lakukan hanya embusan nafas, sedangkan Luhan dia malah berakhir mengenaskan jatuh terduduk di lantai kampus yang dingin dan berdebu. Rasanya hari ini benar-benar akan tercatat jadi hari paling buruk bagi Luhan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, aku tidak apa-apa." Luhan tahu di sini Dialah yang bersalah. Sudah seharusnya Dia yang meminta maaf. "Bisa tolong ak ..., u?" Luhan terbengong. Bukankah seharusnya sebagai seorang Pria dia membantu Luhan, setidaknya untuk berdiri. Meski pun di sini Luhan tetap yang bersalah. Tapi, kan, Dia itu laki-laki. Apa pantas seorang laki-laki hanya bertanya keadaan tanpa membantu? Dia pergi begitu saja? Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Ketika Luhan mencoba bangkit, Luhan melihat sebuah gelang dengan bundar-bundar Giok kecil mengelilinginya. Luhan menatap ke sekeliling, tapi tak tampak seseorang yang merasa kehilangan dengan benda tersebut. Luhan memutuskan untuk membawa benda tersebut bersamanya.

.

.

Oh Sehun. Nama yang Luhan tahu sebagai penabrak lari dirinya. Ya, mungkin bisa di sebut dengan tabrak lari tapi bisa juga tidak karena, di sana Luhan yang bersalah sebenarnya.

"Lu?"

"Kau mengagetkanku, Baek."

"Apa itu dari kekasihmu? Aku selalu memperhatikan kau selalu memandangnya."

Luhan mengalihkan atensinya kepada gelang tersebut. Entah, Luhan merasa benda ini tidaklah asing baginya. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa mengingat apa yang berkaitan dengan benda tersebut. Rasanya Dia begitu akrab dengan gelang tersebut.

"Luhan! Luhan lihat! Itu Oh Sehun! Bukankah dia sangat tampan?"

Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun. Nama itu juga tak asing ketika pertama kali Luhan mendengarnya. Wajah itu pun terasa masih familier di dalam ingatannya. Tapi siapa? Ingatan tersebut terasa sangat samar.

.

.

Luhan yakin, ada sesuatu hal yang sempat Dia lewatkan. Untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya, di sinilah Luhan saat ini. Memandang Sehun sambil bersembunyi di balik buku menu kantin. Semakin Luhan memikirkannya, Luhan merasa dia memiliki ikatan yang sangat erat. Tapi sekali lagi, ikatan tersebut pun masih terasa samar-samar dalam benaknya. Satu kesimpulan yang dapat Luhan ambil, gelang yang sekarang ada padanya mungkin milik _namja_ bernama Oh Sehun itu.

.

.

"Permisi. Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Merasa gelang dan Wajah itu sangat mengganggu bagi Luhan, Luhan memutuskan untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya yang mengambang dalam ingatan yang samar-samar. Betapa menyebalkannya memikirkan apa yang belum tentu di pikiran oleh orang yang Luhan pikirkan.

Tak mendapat jawaban, hanya lirikan singkat tak membuat Luhan patah semangat. Luhan memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat duduk di seberang orang tersebut sambil menuntaskan memandang wajah tersebut dengan sepuas-puasnya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku merasa pernah bertemu dan mengenalmu? Apakah kau dan aku punya kenangan seperti itu?"

.

.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku merasa pernah bertemu dan mengenalmu? Apakah kau dan aku punya kenangan seperti itu?"

Sehun menatap wajah di depannya dengan saksama. Buku yang sedang dibaca Sehun abaikan.

"Dan, apa ini milikmu? Aku menemukannya di hari saat kita bertabrakan."

"Kau yang jatuh di lorong?" Luhan mengangguk dengan antusias. "Itu berarti kita memang pernah bertemu."

Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan gelang yang sama seperti yang Luhan tunjukkan. "Aku pikir itu milikmu. Dan ini milikku."

Sehun bisa melihat wajah _yeoja_ di depannya ini memerah dengan gigi yang menggigit bibir seolah kesal. Kenapa? Sehun tak mengerti? Baginya Dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Ketika _yeoja_ tersebut menggebrak meja dan pergi. Sehun semakin dilanda kebingungan. _'Apa yang membuatnya marah?'_

.

.

Sehun duduk di ranjangnya sambil menatap ke arah jendela dengan gambar langit mendung yang gelap. Setelah lewat beberapa hari dari perjumpaan tersebut, Sehun jadi merasa terganggu dengan ekspresi kesal dari _yeoja_ tersebut. Perasaannya terasa aneh, seolah dulu dia pernah mendapat pandangan seperti itu juga. Tapi, Sehun tidak ingat kapan tepatnya itu terjadi? Hal yang kecil namun begitu mengganggu bagi Sehun. Biasanya Dia tak akan memikirkan apa pun yang membuat kepalanya pusing, tapi _yeoja_ itu masuk ke dalam otaknya dan mengacau sistem pribadi Sehun.

" _Ini adalah gelang takdir. Sejauh apa pun kita terpisah, kita akan tetap kembali bersama. Percayalah, aku terlahir hanya untukmu."_

Bisikan samar itu selalu terdengar ketika Sehun memandang gelang yang sejak kecil selalu melingkar di tangannya. "Gelang takdir?" Besok, Sehun akan mencari perempuan tersebut dan menanyainya agar perasaannya yang aneh ini sedikit tenang.

.

.

Luhan menyeruput jus jeruknya dengan wajah tertekuk, _mood_ nya jadi benar-benar buruk setelah hari di mana Ia bertemu dengan Sehun. Bukan merasa tenang karena mengobrol, Luhan berakhir semakin runyam dan terus-terus terpikir akan hal tersebut. _'Benar-benar menyebalkan!'_

" _Ini adalah gelang takdir. Sejauh apa pun kita terpisah, kita akan tetap kembali bersama. Percayalah, aku terlahir hanya untukmu."_

Luhan menutup telinganya. Semenjak dia menemukan gelang tersebut. Hal aneh itu terus terdengar seolah benar-benar di ucapkan untuknya.

Ketika Luhan berbalik hendak kembali ke kelasnya, Luhan melihat Sehun berdiri di sana sambil menatapnya seolah mengawasi dan menyelidik. Merasa tak ada hal apa pun yang perlu di bicarakan, Luhan berjalan cuek sambil melewati Sehun dengan tampang yang masih kesal. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti ketika Sehun mencekal lengan atasnya.

Luhan berkedip. _'Kenapa dia memandangku seperti itu?'_ "Kenapa?" tanya Luhan ketus. "Punya urusan denganku?"

"Luhan. Xi Luhan. Aku merasa tidak asing dengan namamu."

" _Ini adalah gelang takdir. Sejauh apa pun kita terpisah, kita akan tetap kembali bersama. Percayalah, aku terlahir hanya untukmu."_

Bila seseorang memang telah tercatat untuk bertakdir denganmu, sejauh apa pun jarak dan generasi yang telah di lalui, kalian akan tetap kembali bertemu untuk bersama.

.

.

 **FIN**

Hayy! Ketemu lagi sama L^^

Seneng banget akhirnya S1 udah di update tinggal S2 nya ya. Kan L janjiin Sequelnya ada 2.

L kangen banget sama kalian yang ada di sini *ketjupsatusatu.

 **PENGUMUMAN:**

Akun Wattpad L **Ni_Ai** (garis bawahnya 2 x)

FF baru? L udah punya liat aja di List Story punya L. ( **Cinderella Is Black Angel & Downhearted)**

Setiap weekend akan ada cerita yang update (Mulai April) melalui Event HunHan dari author GS. Aurhor Hunhan yang namanya udah melambung lohhh~ ( **LolipopSehun, BaekBeeLu, FujoAoi, Baby Aery HHS, Sumerlight92, Arthur Kim, Gerinee, Rapmyon, PinkuPinku Hunnie, HunHanslays,** pokoknya banyak dech, hehe) sayangnya **HunjustforHan** gak bisa ikut *hikshiks

Okeyy~~ Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan^^ L tungguin tanggepan kalian^^


	17. Chapter 17 S2 Part I

**Chu! Chu! Lu! (I, Horse and Love)**

 **.**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

 **Cast:**

 **Sehun, Luhan and Others**

 **This is GS**

 **And**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **WARNING : TYPO, EYD, KBBI and ETC!**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : STORY BELONG TO L . CAST BUKAN MILIK L ^-^**

 **.**

 **SEQUEL 2**

 **PART I**

 **.**

 **Beberapa Tahun setelah kepergian Sehun dan Luhan**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan besar terdapat meja kecil yang di atasnya berisi tumpukan-tumpukan kertas berwarna coklat tua dan di hadapan meja tersebut duduklah seorang laki-laki yang dengan sangat serius meneliti setiap baris kalimat demi membubuhkan sebuah cap stempel miliknya.

"Tuan Wu, Gubernur dari Utara telah datang"

Mendengar suara pelayan tersebut, pria yang duduk tadi segera membereskan bacaannya dan berdiri dengan gagah sambil mengepas sedikit bagian depan bajunya. Dia adalah Wu Yifan yang sekarang telah menjabat menjadi Gubernur di Kota ini menggantikan Gubernur terdahulu yang lebih memilih bermesraan di tengah hutan di kediaman lama Ibunya.

Yifan yang sekarang telah berubah. Mungkin dia yang dulu begitu tekun dan rajin. Namun sekarang dia jadi lebih serius serta selektif demi kemajuan Kota yang dia pimpin saat ini. Setelah semua orang begitu mendukung tingkah heroiknya dalam menyatukan kisah cinta Adiknya yang telah lama hilang, tak perlu waktu lama bagi Yifan untuk menarik simpati warga di Kotanya. Hingga sekarang dia begitu di cintai karena sifat Tegas dan Bijaksananya.

Setelah dia memutuskan untuk berpisah dari Istri lamanya, tak pernah terdengar sedikit pun berita bahwa Yifan mencoba menjalin hubungan yang lain. Banyak para bangsawan yang menawarkan anak gadis mereka untuk di persunting Yifan yang statusnya telah menjadi Duda yang bermartabat, namun semuanya Yifan tolak dengan sikap tegasnya. Dia berdalih ingin fokus menyejahterakan Kota ini ketimbang membahagiakan dirinya. Padahal Yifan hanya mencoba mengobati rasa sakit hatinya dengan sebuah kesendirian. Bertahun-tahun berlalu, luka yang dulu perlahan mulai tertutup dan Yifan mencoba menata kembali kehidupannya dengan cara terus bekerja demi rakyatnya.

Hari ini salah satu Gubernur datang mengunjungi kediamannya guna membahas sebuah Koalisi yang menguntungkan kedua belah pihak. Kota ini begitu subur dengan banyaknya tumbuhan-tumbuhan hingga obat-obatan mujarab ada, sedangkan Kota seberang punya bahan pokok Gandum dan Roti yang bisa mengenyangkan. Hingga pertemuan ini pun akhirnya terjadi.

Ketika berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan, Yifan mendapati ada sesosok perempuan yang mencurigakan. Dia berjalan mengendap-endap sambil terus memandang ke arah belakang seolah berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Pelayan wanita? Tentu tidak. Yifan tidak pernah memperkerjakan Pelayan wanita di kediamannya bahkan untuk Koki sekali pun. Hal yang ada di pikiran Yifan hanya satu, Penyusup. Sudah sering Yifan mendengar desas-desus yang beredar tentang penyusup yang mencuri di kediaman Kotanya.

Semakin terlihat mencurigakan, Yifan memutuskan untuk mengikuti sosok tersebut dari kejauhan. Ketika melihat sosok tersebut hendak memanjat pagar dengan segera Yifan menarik tangan perempuan tersebut hingga jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"Pengawal! Ada penyusup di sini!"

"APA?! Aku bukan penyusup!"

Ketika wajah itu terangkat dari tanah, Yifan bisa melihat raut wajah tidak senang dari sang penyusup itu. "Kalau kau bukan penyusup, lantas siapa kau?"

"Pokoknya aku bukan penyusup ataupun pencuri." Kemudian dia menginjak kaki Yifan dan kemudian kabur berlari. Yifan terus memegangi kakinya yang kesakitan.

.

.

.

Yifan berjalan memasuki ruang pertemuan. Yifan mendengar ada dua orang yang datang dari Kota Utara tersebut. Satu sang Gubernur sendiri dan yang satunya Yifan tidak yakin. Mungkin pengawalnya.

"Maaf saya terlambat tadi ada sebuah hal yang harus saya kerjakan terlebih dahulu."

Yifan merutuki Perempuan yang membuat dirinya terlambat. Baginya terlambat adalah sebuah sikap yang tidak menghormati orang lain.

"KAU!"

Suara lantang itu membuat Yifan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sumber suara. Alangkah terkejutnya Yifan mendapati perempuan penyusup tadi berada di samping Gubernur yang akan dia temui. Dia berdiri sambil menunjuk dengan tingkah tidak sopannya.

"Zi Tao, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat duduk!"

Huang Zi Tao, Putri tunggal dari Gubernur yang akan Yifan ajak koalisi. Yifan sudah sering mendengar bahwa Gubernur tersebut memiliki seorang Putri yang tidak mirip 'Putri'. Bukan sebuah fisik yang di permasalahkan, melainkan tingkah lakunya. Putri mana yang mengendap-endap, memanjat pagar, dan menginjak kaki seorang Pemimpin Kota lain tanpa rasa bersalah? Sudah pasti Yifan akan menganggap hal itu adalah tingkah seorang berandal. Tak ada kabar yang baik dari sang Putri kecuali wajahnya yang cukup manis dan tubuh tinggi kurus miliknya. Meski di anugerahi wajah yang rupawan dan sifat yang bertolak belakang, masih tetap banyak para keluarga Bangsawan yang ingin melamar si Putri pembangkang ini.

Setelah tahu apa yang telah di perbuat Putrinya, sang Gubernur meminta maaf atas insiden yang telah terjadi. Sang Gubernur merasa kecewa karena perannya yang sebagai pemimpin membuat dia lalai dalam memberi didikan bagi anak perempuannya.

Yifan di buat setengah terkejut karena maksud kedatangan Gubernur beserta Tao agar Yifan mendidiknya menjadi Putri yang sebenarnya. Setidaknya tujuan sang Gubernur berbeda dari beberapa petinggi lain yang hendak menjodohkan Putri mereka. Yifan dengan tegas menolak hal tersebut, dia masih memiliki banyak hal yang harus di urus sebagai pemimpin di kotanya. Namun alasan yang lebih utama adalah Yifan enggan berurusan dengan semua yang berjenis kelamin perempuan.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen laporan serta surat perjanjian antar kota, Yifan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediamannya demi beristirahat. Bulan bahkan sudah berada tinggi di atas langit, menandakan bahwa hari mungkin sudah sangat malam. Dari kejauhan Yifan dapat melihat Putri sang Gubernur berdiri di tengah malam sambil menatap ke arah bulan yang bersinar. Meski Yifan tidak mau berurusan dengan Perempuan, namun sekarang dia berada di penjagaan Yifan. Meski dia Putri dengan sifat tidak jelasnya, tentu akan banyak musuh yang mengincar dirinya meski pada dasarnya dia tidak melakukan hal apa pun.

Mendengar suara langkah Tao menoleh ke arah Yifan, kemudian berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Aish—"

'Dia mengumpat' batin Yifan.

" -Aku sangat bersyukur kau menolak permintaan Ayahku. Kau tahu? Aku merasa ingin kabur saja. Dulu aku pernah di minta untuk menikah. Heyy! Aku bahkan baru 20 tahun, aku masih ingin datang ke festival dan makan jajanan di sana. Bukan menikah mengurus suami yang umurnya terpaut jauh dariku. Aku -"

Yifan tak mendengarkan semuanya dengan jelas. Tidak ada hal yang baik dari anak Gubernur ini. Dia mengumpat, memanggil Ayahnya dengan sebutan Gendut, menghina perbedaan umur, bahkan tidak merasa bersalah karena telah menginjak kaki Yifan. Dia begitu cerewet menceritakan segala hal yang sebenarnya Yifan tidak peduli entah itu sebuah kebenaran atau lelucon.

"Hey—Gubenur aneh? Kau mendengarku tidak?!" Tao melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke wajah Yifan.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke Ruanganmu. Ini sudah tengah malam. Gubernur Huang akan sangat khawatir kalo tahu kau menghilang **lagi**." Yifan berjalan melewati Tao tapi Tao mencegat Yifan dengan menggenggam lengannya.

"Aku mau tanya, kenapa tidak ada perempuan di sini? Dari pelayan hingga juru masak semuanya laki-laki. Kau penyuka sesama jenis yah?" Tao bertanya dengan wajah yang begitu polos. Seolah apa yang dia katakan bukanlah sebuah hal yang dapat menyinggung perasaan orang lain.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke ruanganmu." Yifan berjalan kembali.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingat di mana ruanganku."

Tersesat. Yifan menghela nafasnya. Waktu istirahatnya akan berkurang karena mengurusi Putri ini.

.

.

.

Yifan memulai harinya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Bangun kemudian bekerja. Bekerja kemudian tidur. Siklusnya tetap sama. Menyortir beberapa dokumen kemudian menanda tanganinya. Namun siang ini semuanya sedikit berbeda. Seharusnya pagi tadi Gubernur Huang beserta putrinya akan bersiap-siap kemudian pergi kembali ke kediamannya di Utara. Namun lagi-lagi sang Putri membuat ulah sehingga semua keributan ini terdengar ke dalam telinga Yifan.

Sungguh Yifan tidak habis pikir mengapa dia sekarang ada di atas kuda sambil terus berjalan menyusuri hutan. Seorang warga berkata dia melihat seorang perempuan berjalan menuju perbatasan. Perbatasan tersebut berisi para perampok yang sudah berdamai dengan Yifan asal kan dengan syarat jangan memasuki kawasan mereka maka mereka tidak akan mengganggu ketenteraman kota.

Yifan berjanji bila menemukan sang Putri Yifan akan menghukumnya terlepas apa pun gelar yang telah dia miliki. Ini kotanya semua berada di kekuasaannya. Bila ada satu orang mengacau dan membuat keselamatan seluruh warga desanya terancam, Yifan tidak akan turut diam. Permintaan maaf tidak akan berguna bila pertumpahan darah telah menetes. Bagi Yifan Rakyat adalah segalanya.

Yifan terus memacu kudanya kencang hingga dia melihat Tao berdiri sambil memandang seekor kupu-kupu. Yifan segera turun tanpa perduli kudanya akan berlari, kemudian merenggut lengan Tao demi menarik atensi sang Putri. "KAU GILA, HAH?! KAU FIKIR KAU SEDANG BERADA DI MANA?" Tao tersentak kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Sekarang kita pulang!"

Namun Tao tetap bergeming. Berusaha menahan diri di tanah agar Yifan tidak dapat membawanya. Tao menarik tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Yifan. Tao masih menunduk sambil mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang sakit karena cengkeraman Yifan. "Aku ..., ingin jadi kupu-kupu." Yifan mengerutkan keningnya. "Mereka bebas bisa terbang dan melakukan apa pun." Tao mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Yifan. Yifan hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap wajah manis milik Tao.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan menuju kediaman, tak ada sepata kata apa pun yang terlontar. Tao yang tadinya enggan untuk pulang dengan suka rela menaiki kuda untuk kembali tanpa di perintah. Yifan tidak mengerti, Tao yang pertama bertemu menginjak kakinya, berubah menjadi cerewet ketika berjumpa di malam hari, kemudian ketika pagi menjelang dia terlihat rapuh dan terluka. Sambil mengatakan bahwa dia ingin jadi seekor kupu-kupu.

Ketika turun dari Kuda Yifan dapat melihat wajah lega dari Gubernur Huang. Dia merasa sangat tenang karena masih dapat melihat anak perempuannya kembali tanpa cacat apa pun. Dia mungkin sempurna sebagai seorang pemimpin, namun dia gagal menjadi seorang Ayah. Dia adalah orang tua tunggal. Setelah meninggalnya sang Istri. Dia tak bisa merelakan posisi itu di ambil orang lain, baginya Ibu Tao adalah segalanya dalam hidup.

"Gubernur Huang, saya rasa, saya sanggup untuk mendidik Putri Anda."

Tao dan Gubernur Huang menatap bersama. Tao merasa mungkin telinganya rusak. Atau ada seekor binatang yang menetap di sana. Sungguh Tao telah membuat rencana, setalah kembali dia akan memeluk Ayahnya, meminta maaf, kembali ke rumah, dan melakukan cita-citanya menjadi seekor kupu-kupu. Namun, bila Yifan mengatakan bersedia mengurusnya, Tao tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi terhadapnya.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar hal tersebut, Gubernur Huang merasa sangat senang dan tersanjung. Alasan terbesar mengapa Gubernur Huang bisa menaruh harapan tinggi kepada Yifan untuk mengurus anaknya karena Gubernur Huang telah tahu bahwa Yifan adalah sosok yang tegas. Banyak cendekiawan muda yang menjadi murid 'sebentarnya' dan menjadi orang yang berhasil. Hanya mendengar beberapa kalimat 'kuliah' pikiran mereka berubah dan menjadi lebih baik dalam menyejahterakan hidup mereka.

BRAKK!

Tao masuk seolah tidak peduli bahwa dia yang telah menyebabkan kekacauan tersebut. Yifan masih tetap fokus membaca baris demi baris laporan yang menumpuk di mejanya.

Tao meniup ke atas poninya. Sambil berkacak pingang Tao berkata. "Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau menyetujuinya? Kau sudah menolaknya. Sekarang rombongan Ayahku telah kembali ke kota. Sedangkan aku mereka tinggalkan di sini. Tidak bisakah kau mengantarku kembali. Katakan saja bahwa kau sebenarnya tidak serius ingin mengurusiku. Kau tinggal bilang banyak hal yang lebih penting dari pada aku. Ayo katakan seperti itu. Aku mau pulang." Merasa tak mendapat respons. Tao merebut kertas yang Yifan baca demi mengambil atensi Yifan.

Yifan berdiri dan merebut kembali berkas tersebut. "Bila kau ingin menemuiku, ketuklah pintu dan masuklah dengan sopan. Aku akan mendengar semua keluhanmu bila kau menuruti aturan sopan santun."

Tao menghela nafas. Ini sudah 2 minggu iya di sini. Hal yang dia lakukan di sini sama saja seperti ketika bersama Ayahnya. Belajar, belajar dan belajar. Orang bilang dengan belajar kita akan jadi pintar dan Tao masih belum menemukan cara agar Yifan mengembalikannya kepada Ayahnya. Karena sekarang dia tinggal di kekuasaan Yifan, maka segala hal yang harus Tao lakukan harus mendapat persetujuan Yifan.

Dengan langkah gontai Tao berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu ruang kerja Yifan. Kemudian dia mengetuk dengan sopan sampai Yifan mempersilahkan dia masuk. Tao berdiri sambil menatap Yifan. "Aku ingin menonton Festival kembang api nanti malam. Apakah kau akan mengizinkanku?" lupakan Tao beberapa menit yang lalu. Nyatanya tak akan ada yang berubah meski Tao memaksa untuk pulang. Dia akan tetap di sini sampai Yifan mengirimnya pulang dengan predikat 'Putri sebenarnya'

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan hasil sulamanmu?" tanya Yifan sambil tetap fokus pada bacaannya.

"Belum." Jawab Tao putus asa. "Selesaikan, maka aku akan mengizinkanmu."

"Mana bisa?! Festival itu hanya hari ini. Lagi pula aku kehabisan benang."

"Aku dengar Pelayan Kim telah membelinya 2 hari yang lalu. Jadi apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini?" Yifan menutup bacaannya dan menatap Tao.

"Baiklah aku akan menyelesaikannya hari ini." Tao menyerah. 2 minggu berada di sini sudah cukup bagi Tao untuk tahu siapa Yifan sebenarnya. Dia sangat tegas dan sangat sulit di goyahkan. Dulu ketika pertama kali Tao memasuki ruangannya tanpa sopan-santun. Tangannya di pukul hingga memerah. Setelah hari itu Tao berjanji di dalam hati setiap memasuki semua bangunan di sini akan berhati-hati.

Dengan langkah gontai Tao memasuki ruangannya. Mengambil Sulamannya yang tampak menyedihkan. Tao menghela nafasnya, sepertinya dia tidak bisa menikmati Festival tahun ini.

.

.

.

Ketika suara kembang api berbunyi, Yifan sadar mungkin ini sudah nyaris tengah malam. Yifan memutuskan untuk menyudahi pekerjaannya hari ini dan beristirahat. Yifan melihat Tao berdiri di tempat yang sama ketika mereka pertama kali berbicara. Melihat Yifan berjalan ke arahnya Tao memasang wajah tidak senang.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan sulamanku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihatnya sebentar." Kemudian Tao kembali melihat ke arah langit sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar ingin melihatnya?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau mengizinkanku?" Tao menatap dengan matanya yang berbinar.

"Tidak."

"Cih—" Tao segera membekap mulutnya. "Maaf" Tao menunduk sebelum Yifan memarahinya.

Namun yang Tao rasa hanya tepukan di kepalanya. "Aku tunggu di gerbang 5 menit." Kemudian Yifan berlalu. Tao masih berdiri sambil menyentuh bagian kepala yang di usap oleh Yifan. "5 menit?" gumam Tao. Kemudian dia tersadar dan segera berlari menuju ruangannya.

.

.

.

Hingar bingar festival masih tetap terasa meski waktu nyaris menyentuh tengah malam. Suara ledakan kembang api yang terlukis di langit menambah suasana indah di sana. Semua orang tertawa, semua orang tersenyum dan semua orang bahagia.

Tao tidak hentinya berdecap kagum. Tao mengakui bahwa festival di sini jauh lebih meriah ketimbang di kotanya. Semua makanan serta permainan yang dia inginkan ada di sini.

Yifan hanya memandangi tingkah Tao yang tak bisa diam. Tingkahnya mengingatkan Yifan ketika menemukan Luhan dulu.

Cara tersenyumnya, tingkahnya, yang berbeda adalah sifat dan wajah. Bagi Yifan Luhan tetap lebih cantik dari semua perempuan yang pernah dia temui. Yifan menarik nafasnya. Dia kembali teringat kepada Luhan. Yifan mendongak di kedai tanpa atas yang dia tempati, sambil menatap langit yang masih di penuhi oleh kembang api yang indah. Bertahun-tahun mungkin telah berlalu, namun sebuah perasaan tak mungkin sirna semudah angin yang berembus.

"Hey, aku mau mencoba permainan itu. Apakah kau bisa memberiku koin?" Yifan menghela nafas. Mengajari Tao sedikit susah. Sikapnya perlahan mulai cukup baik. Tapi menuju kata Amat baik itu masih terasa lama. Dan entah Yifan tidak yakin apakah dia benar-benar bisa mengubah perilaku itu.

Yifan menyerahkan beberapa keping koin perak ke atas tangan Tao. "Berjanjilah untuk kembali." Yifan terdiam. Kemudian senyum sedikit timbul disudut bibirnya. Kalimat itu, kalimat yang dulu pernah dia ucapkan ketika pertama kali bertatap muka dengan Luhan. Semisal dulu dia tidak mengucapkan kalimat itu, semisal dulu dia tidak melepaskan pergelangan tangan Luhan. Mungkin sekarang semuanya akan berbeda.

"Hey, kau tersenyum."

Mendengar hal itu Yifan kembali mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. "Kembali. Bila kau tak kembali aku kan mengurungmu."

"Iya aku mengerti. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Tao sambil melambai.

Menghela nafas Yifan meneguk arak yang tersedia di atas mejanya.

.

.

.

BRUKKK!

Sebuah kegaduhan terjadi dan menyadarkan Yifan bahwa Tao belum kembali setelah Yifan menghabiskan satu botol arak. Yifan bangkit menatap dengan gusar ke kerumunan orang yang berkumpul. Yifan menerobos dan tak menemukan Tao yang menjadi sumber kegaduhan.

Mendengar suara tawa yang tidak asing. Yifan menoleh dan menemukan Tao dengan wajah bahagianya. Yifan menghampirinya dan menarik tangan Tao menjauhi kerumunan tempatnya bermain.

"Kau ini kenapa? Hey Gubernur aneh, lepaskan aku. Aku belum mengambil hadiahku. Kau tidak lihat aku tadi menang."

"DIAM! AKU SUDAH BILANG UNTUK KEMBALI BILA KAU SUDAH SELESAI, LUHAN!"

"Luhan? Siapa?"

.

PART I

.

.

Hai^^ Heheh~

Wah~ udah lama sekali yah? Adakah yang masih menunggu L? Maaf. Cuman itu yang bisa L ucapin ke kalian semua. L mau ngucapin makasih buat yang masih nungguin L.

Ohya, ini L bagi jadi 2 Part. Setelah Part 2 di publis, L menyatakan CCL TAMAT. L ngak bisa bilang ini Comeback atau apa. Pastinya L tetep pengen balik lagi kayak dulu.

Okeyyy~~~ ditunggu tanggapannya ^^


	18. Chapter 18 : Finish

**Chu! Chu! Lu! (I, Horse and Love)**

 **.**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

 **Cast:**

 **Sehun, Luhan and Others**

 **This is GS**

 **And**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **WARNING : TYPO, EYD, KBBI and ETC!**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : STORY BELONG TO L . CAST BUKAN MILIK L ^-^**

 **.**

 **SEQUEL 2**

 **PART II (END)**

 **.**

Pagi ini Tao masih melakukan hal yang biasa dia lakukan, untuk hari ini dia mempelajari sastra. Tao terus mengetuk-ngetuk pelan ujung kuas ke kepalanya. Setelah hari festival di mana Yifan memarahinya, Tao terus terpikirkan akan sosok Luhan. Dan karena munculnya nama Luhan, sekarang Tao menjadi sulit untuk menemui Yifan. Biasanya bila Tao berdiri tengah malam di dekat pohon di samping ruangan Yifan, laki-laki itu akan keluar ketika tengah malam untuk beristirahat, tapi sampai kaki Tao pegal berdiri pun, Yifan tidak keluar dari ruangannya. Bagi Tao, munculnya nama Luhan ini sangat menyebalkan. Di sini tidak ada pelayan perempuan yang bisa Tao ajak bertukar pikiran hanya Yifan, dan bila pria itu mengabaikannya seperti ini, Tao yakin dia bisa gila karena tidak memiliki orang untuk di ajak berbicara. Meskipun pembicaraan antara mereka bukan hal yang menarik melainkan sebuah perdebatan dan berakhir tingkah menyebalkan Yifan yang memarahinya. Memangnya kenapa kalo dia tidak kembali? Memangnya Luhan itu kenapa? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Tao setengah kesal.

Tao menatap ke sekeliling, Guru sastranya masih belum kembali dari buang airnya. Dengan perlahan Tao meletakan kuas di atas meja, mengangkat roknya dan berjalan mengendap-endap untuk kabur dari pelajaran hari ini. Tao sudah memutuskan dia akan mencari tahu siapakah Luhan ini?

.

.

.

Tao sudah berkeliling ke sudut setiap rumah ini, dan ketika Tao bertanya tentang seseorang nama 'Luhan' semuanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama; kesedihan. Merasa tidak enak terus mencerca orang yang berwajah sedih, Tao memutuskan untuk berhenti dan bertanya pada orang lain yang jawabannya tetap sama. Memang Luhan kenapa?

Terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya, Tao tidak menyadari ada sebuah batu yang membuatnya tersandung dan jatuh. Ketika mendongkak Tao merasa bingung karena dia tidak tahu sekarang sedang berada di mana. Pastinya ini tetap kediaman Yifan, tempat ini kelihatan sangat sepi, berbeda ketika berada di bagian depan yang penuh pengawal dan pelayan yang berjalan mondar-mandir, bagian timur rumah ini sangat lengang bahkan mungkin hanya ada laba-laba yang menempatinya. Merasa jiwa petualangnya terpanggil, Tao memutuskan untuk menjelajah dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam. Dilihat dari beberapa perabotan yang masih bagus, Tao mengambil kesimpulan ruangan ini di kosongkan tanpa alasan yang Tao tidak tahu.

Ketika semakin masuk Tao melihat ada beberapa gulungan di atas sebuah meja di ruangan tersebut, sejauh yang Tao amati tidak mungkin benda dengan gulungan emas itu ditinggalkan, mungkin seseorang melupakannya pikir Tao.

Tangan Tao terulur dan membuka gulungan tersebut. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya mengangah. "Cantik." Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulur Tao. Selama umurnya, belum pernah dia menjumpai orang secantik ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" seorang pelayan wanita tua mengagetkan Tao, menyebabkan gulungan itu jatuh dan menggelinding ke arah sang pelayan.

"ASTAGA! Kau tidak boleh membukanya." Dengan panik pelayan tua tersebut meletakan kembali lukisan tersebut dan membawa Tao keluar dari bangunan tersebut.

"Tolong Nona jangan memberi tahu Tuan Yifan bahwa Anda sampai kemari."

Tao merasa aneh. Memangnya kenapa? Selama ini Yifan tidak pernah melarangnya. Yifan hanya akan memarahinya bila dia berbuat onar.

"Bila Tuan Yifan tahu, dia akan memarahi Nona. Dan jangan katakan bahwa Nona melihat lukisan Nyonya Wu Luhan."

"Luhan? Wu Luhan?" Tao gusar. Gusar mendengar nama tersebut di ringin dengan marga Wu yang Tao sangat yakin, hanya dimiliki oleh keluarga Yifan. Keluarga? Saudara? Atau mangkinkah Istri Yifan?

Pelayan tersebut membekap mulutnya ketakutan. Yifan sudah melarang siapa pun untuk menyebut nama itu bila tidak ingin di pecat. Alasan Yifan menahan satu-satunya menahan wanita tua ini sebagai pelayan adalah untuk mengurusi kediaman di sini terutama ruangan milik Yifan dan Luhan dahulu.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan sambil menunduk. Entah kenapa bagian kecil di hatinya merasa nyeri mendengar semua hal yang di ceritakan pelayan tersebut. Pantas saja, pantas saja Yifan menampilkan wajah bahagia dan terluka hanya ketika mengingat Luhan. Dia tersenyum mengingat Luhan dan terluka mengingat Luhan. Tao mengakui, Luhan memang cantik. Tidak perlu baginya untuk melihat langsung, dulu sewaktu dia masih kecil dia sering mendengar bahwa di Kota Miryang ada seorang Putri Hakim yang sangat terkenal karena kecantikannya, bahkan dulu Tao pernah berkata dia akan menjadi cantik seperti Putri Hakim tersebut. Nyatanya ketika melihat gambarnya saja Tao merasa takjub. Mungkin itu juga alasan mengapa Yifan belum bisa melupakan Luhan.

Tao merasa dia begitu sedih dan hampir menangis. Sekarang dia hanya ingin pulang menemui Ayahnya. Dia janji akan menurut Ayahnya dan bersedia bila Ayah menjodohkannya.

.

.

.

Yifan mengerakkan lehernya yang terasa kaku setelah bekerja seharian penuh. Ketika Yifan memandang ke arah jendela, bulan kembali menyapa pandangannya. Akhir-akhir ini Yifan tidak mendengar keluhan apa pun terkait hal yang Tao lakukan, mungkin dia sudah berangsur menjadi baik. Yifan menyerap ocah panas yang di bawa oleh seorang larasi dari negara Jepang. Panas yang di kecapnya membuat Yifan berpikir mungkin dia harus minta maaf karena sempat membentak Tao malam itu. Yifan menghela nafasnya ketika teringat kenapa dia sampai lepas kendali. Itu karena Luhan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Tao di kejutkan dengan Yifan yang telah hadir di depan biliknya berdiri bersama Kuda dan anak panas di pundaknya. Mereka berburu. Dulu ketika masih kecil Tao sangat senang ketika Ayahnya mengajak ke hutan untuk mencari buruan. Namun sekarang entah kenapa Tao merasa kekurangan minat. Tao masih bingung mengapa perasaannya bisa seperti ini.

Ketika Yifan mengulurkan tangannya Tao sadar mereka sudah sampai di tengah hutan.

"Kau bisa memanah?" Tao menggeleng sambil menatap ke arah Yifan. "Apa kau ingin belajar memanah?" Yifan bertanya lagi.

"Memangnya boleh? Seorang Putri tidak boleh memiliki bekas luka di tubuhnya." Yifan tersenyum dan Tao terperangah. _'Kenapa dia tersenyum? Apakah jawabanku sama seperti Luhan'_

"Kau sudah jadi Putri sesungguhnya." Ucap Yifan sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Tao. Entah kenapa itu sedikit membuat relung hati Tao bergetar. "Ayahmu telah mendengar kemajuanmu, dia ingin kau kembali. Bila perlu dalam beberapa hari ini."

Tao mendongak. Kembali? Ayah memintanya kembali. Dulu ketika ia ingin kembali ayahnya tidak membawanya. Sekarang ketika dia tidak ingin kembali, Ayah malah memintanya. Tao tidak ingin kembali. Tidak! Dia ingin bersama Yifan.

"AKU TIDAK MAU KEMBALI! AKU MAU DISINI!" Yifan menoleh mendengar teriakan Tao. "Aku tidak mau pulang. Bila aku pulang aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi dan aku tidak mau hal itu. Aku tidak peduli kau menganggapku apa? Orang yang menempel padamu, atau apa pun aku tidak peduli. Bila kau ingin menganggap aku sebagai Luhan atau membenciku karena aku mengingatkanmu pada Luhan, aku tidak peduli! Aku menyukaimu!"

Kemudian ketika Tao tersadar apa yang dia ucapkan dia melarikan diri menjauhi Yifan yang terlambat mengejar langkahnya.

.

.

.

Tao terus memukul-mukul kepalanya. Bodoh. Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan. Tao menatap pantulan wajahnya di air sungai. Sungguh wajahnya kalah jauh bila di bandingkan dengan Luhan. Tao tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan Yifan. Tao berharap tidak menemui Yifan sampai ayahnya mengirimkan utusan.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Hari akan mendengung, sebaiknya kita segera mencari tempat berteduh." Terlambat Yifan telah menemukannya terlebih dahulu.

Di dalam gubuk tersebut mereka duduk bersisian. Yifan yang sibuk mengelus tubuh kudanya dan Tao yang masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya. "Hatchi" Tao mengusap-usap hidungnya. Dan menatap ke arah Yifan. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Hatchi~ dan Yifan semakin khawatir mendengarnya.

Yifan menarik Tao mendekat ke arahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang untuk menjaganya tetap hangat.

"Tolong jangan lakukan hal seperti ini." Tao mencoba melepaskan dirinya namun tidak berhasil. "Luhan itu mantan istrimu?" hening tak ada jawaban. "Aku tahu diriku tidak secantik Luhan. Jadi jangan pikirkan apa yang aku katakan tadi. Aku cuman bingung saja."

"Bila kau masih mau di sini. Aku akan mengatakannya kepada Gubernur Huang."

"Tidak perlu. Aku mau kembali saja. Lagi pula sekarang aku sudah siap bila Ayah mau menjodohkanku dengan seseorang." Tao menarik ingusnya yang mengalir turun.

"Dulu Luhan kabur di hari perjodohan kami. Dia tidak tahu aku, tapi aku mengetahui wajahnya. Ketika dia hendak pergi, aku menahannya. Di wajahnya sangat khawatir dan gelisah. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia sampai menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu? Apakah dia begitu takut di jodohkan akan kehilangan kebebasannya. Padahal ketika kami menikah, aku tidak masalah dia mau melakukan apa pun yang dia mau. Semua hal yang Hakim Xi larang, akan aku ijin kan untuknya." Tao bahkan bisa mendengar helaan nafas Yifan yang terasa berat. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk melepaskannya karena aku ingin dia bahagia. Nyatanya sekarang aku yang tidak bahagia." Yifan melonggarkan dekapannya. "Kemudian aku bertemu denganmu, melihatmu memandang langit seperti yang Luhan lakukan. Aku seolah melihat Luhan dalam dirimu. Itu membuatku merasa kesal sekaligus senang. Aku tidak ingin terlibat denganmu. Tapi mendengar kau begitu sedih karena terlahir dari keluarga berada menyadarkanku bahwa mungkin kita bisa lebih bahagia bila kita mencoba menjadi diri sendiri."

"Aku bukan Luhan." Tao menimpal dengan cemberut.

"Tentu. Luhan jauh lebih cantik dari pada kau. Tapi melihat semua tingkahmu, kau memang berbeda. Kau ingin menjadi pribadi mandiri yang ingin terbang bebas seperti Kupu-kupu yang selalu kau banggakan." Yifan membalik Tao dan menatap tepat ke matanya. "Terima kasih karena menyukaiku."

"Jadi, apakah kau menyukaiku juga?" Yifan hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Tao. "Kau menyukaiku atau tidak, hah?!" tanya Tao dengan emosi.

Yifan menarik Tao kembali dalam pelukannya. "Sepertinya aku harus menahan Gubernur Huang untuk membawamu. Kau masih perlu belajar tentang mengontrol emosi."

"Kau kan hanya tinggal mengatakan, kau menyukaiku atau tidak." Tidak ada jawaban, hanya pelukan Yifan yang semakin mengerat.

.

.

END

.

.

Akhirnya Tamat. L senang.

Ff L yg satunya ditarik dulu mau di matengin, sekarang masih mengkel. Heheh.

Bagi yang nanya Wattpad L itu Ni_ai (garis bawahnya 2) tapi di sana L ngak nulis HunHan, HunHannya fokus disini. Jadi yahh siapa tempeh kan ada yang pen selingan dalam membaca~

Kuyy~~ di Follow dan di tunggu notif dari L.

Kalo kata Dae Hwi di Produce 48 "다시 만나" (Dashi Manna).

Terima kasih semuanya.


End file.
